Veronica's Secret
by VMLOV83
Summary: AU season 1. LoVe, MaDi later. secrets can't remain secrets forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm Sure there are those of you out there who have read this story before, I have changed the name and added to it. I had writers block for so long on this story I gave up and removed it. I know that this was wrong and apoligize to anyone that had enjoyed it. I have now had some time, made more corrections than I can count, and I'm sure I've missed some but I hope you'll give it another go. There are now less chapters as I merged many to make them longer and I am also working on another chapter. At last count I have finished nearly 14 chapters. I aim to be finish it not to far after that. I hope you enjoy this repost...

Chapter 1

Veronica's POV

Lilly Kane was not dead.

Everyone believes she is, even her brother Duncan, but I know the truth about that night, after all I was there.

I think I should start at the beginning.

My name is Veronica Mars.

Lilly Kane was… is my best friend.

Lilly and I had been best friends for years, we did everything together, but there was also Lilly's younger brother Duncan (who was my boyfriend) and Duncan's best friend Logan (who was Lilly's on/off boyfriend). From the moment Logan moved to Neptune when we were twelve and Lilly was thirteen we had became the awesome foursome, we did everything together, and though we had other friends no one else was able to break the hold we all had over one another.

Then, just over 18 months ago that all began to change. Duncan broke up with me without a word, and no one could tell me why. Logan automatically sided with Duncan after he and Lilly broke up. I had caught him kissing another girl, and being the best friend I am. I told Lilly.

Then a few weeks later everything went from bad to worse.

The day had started out with a car wash held by the pep squad. I arrived a little late, and Lilly left early but not before informing me that she had a secret.

Flashback

"_God Lilly, I see the Prozac's working." I remember telling her that morning as I started washing a car with her.  
>"High on life, Veronica Mars. I've got a secret, a good one." unfortunately I never did get to find out that secret before we were interrupted.<br>"Girls, less talk, more scrub." our pep squad advisor interrupted us before I got any juicy details. With Lilly the details were always juicy._

_I was on the way home with my dad when a call came over the radio that there was a disturbance at the Kane mansion. Dad had looked at me quickly before turning on the lights and siren, we were at the Kane mansion in minutes. _

_Arriving my dad told me to stay in the car while he went to check things out, I sat there for maybe a minute before noticing Duncan. He was sitting just inside the front door, he seemed oblivious to what was going on around him, just quietly rocking. I get out of the car and rushed over to him._

"_Duncan" I say slowly kneeling down in front of him. "Duncan" I repeat again without any recognition "what's going on? Where's Lilly?" I try again._

_I look around and see a group gathered in the pool area. Heading outside I see Jake Kane holding his wife, both in tears. I walk closer to them and spot my dad knelt down looking at something. I edge closer to get a better look. The first thing I noticed was the blond hair sprayed out over the tiles near the pool, I must have gasped or something because my dad quickly turned and saw me. He got up quickly and turned me away. He pulled me into his arms._

"_Lilly…" I chocked on a sob._

_Just then the paramedics rushed past, putting their gear down as they examined Lilly. _

_Deputy Sacks moved towards us._

"_Sacks, I need you to take Veronica home for me, she shouldn't be here for this" Dad ordered before turning back to me._

"_Honey, I need you to go with Sacks, there's nothing you can do here. I will call you as soon as possible. go get some rest. your mum's going to be worried about you" he whispered in my ear before giving me a small push towards Sacks._

_I moved only because of his gentle push. I couldn't believe it, Lilly was dead. How did something like this happen? I could feel the tears as they ran down my face but made no move to wipe them away. We had moved just a few meters when someone spoke from behind me,_

"_We have a pulse" I turn around and see one of the paramedics turn to my the Kane's and then my dad, "it's very weak but we have a pulse!"_

_I break away from Sacks and move back towards Lilly in shock, she's not dead, but there is so much blood, she is so still and pale. I am pulled out of the way again as the paramedics rush her towards the waiting ambulance. I looked at my dad_

"_I'm coming to the hospital" I told him. He starts to protest 'I need to be there," I plead, "she's my best friend, I have to be there for here." he looked at me for a minute before relenting._

"_Okay, you can go to the hospital, but I'm calling your mother to be with you" he told me._

End of flashback

Lilly had crashed twice on the way to the hospital. I was still there later when the doctor informed Lilly's parent and my dad that Lilly was on life support and in a coma that she was most likely never to wake up. Jake and Celeste Kane came to the decision that Duncan had already experience enough pain. They thought that it would only make it harder on him, so they decided that the best thing to do was announce to the world that Lilly Kane was dead.

The only consolation to this was that it would also keep the person how did this to her from returning to finish the job.

Dad, though he did understand the pain they were in, had a problem with this. It would interfered with the investigation, he wasn't the kind of person who would get involved in a cover up. He knew that if and when they caught the person who attacked Lilly the town and media would expect them to be put on trial for murder and so far the person that was supposedly murdered was not dead.

Lets just say the Kane's were not happy with his lack of support, they went to the presses saying that he was not treating the daughters death seriously enough, and over the next couple of months, as the crime had not been solved fast enough for there liking, and since Keith still wasn't on board with the whole cover up, they went to the town as unhappy parents of a murdered girl and in the end the town backed the Kane's and my dad was out of his job. To make matters worse, since the Kane's had managed to keep dad quiet up until this point they were able to threaten him that if he did come forward with the information now then he himself could be charged with obstruction of justice

My decision to stick by my dad was an easy one. He was out there trying to do what was best for my best friend while the rest of town was beginning to move on. This also led to the problems I started to have at school. As I couldn't just come out and tell people the truth of what had happened, and because I stood up to what people were now saying about my dad, my so called friends started to turn on me as well. They had expected me to be mourning with them and when I did not act in the way they had though I should have they started to take their pain and anger out on me.

Two months after Lilly had supposedly died I had found myself friendless. Suddenly there were rumors flying around about me, whispers that followed me wherever I went. Graffiti covering my locker, spit balls were flying at me from all different directions, people would trip me in the hallways. I spent my lunch break hiding out in the bathroom. Most of the time I ate in a bathroom stales where no one could see me cry.

Duncan withdrew after the 'murder'. He just seemed to shut down completely, his friends stood by him though hoping that he would come out of the haze and return to his former self.

Logan became the ring leader in making my life hell. He went out of his way to hurt me, using the information we had shared as friends against me.

I couldn't even reveal how bad it had gotten to my dad. He had his own problems. No job, no longer able to afford the luxuries he had once be able to offer his family, he had no option but to give up the comfortable two story house they had lived in and moved them into a cramped two bedroom apartment less than a quarter of the size of their previous home. He was attempting to get a PI business off the ground and was spending little time at home. When he was home it was as if all her parents did was fight. In the end it had been too much for her mother, she had started to drink heavily, and one day she just left without even a goodbye.

I made the mistake of attending Shelly's end of school party. I decided I was going to be strong not let then know how badly they had hurt me. I wore a new dress I had bought for the occasion. I ignored the looks and whispers and took a drink that was handed to me. I woke up the next morning with no memory of what had happened the night before. The most shocking part came as I moved to get up and felt a twinge of pain between my legs. It was then that I spotted my panties on the floor beside the bed. The realization that I had been raped hit me like a ton of bricks.

Don Lamb became sheriff when dad was fired. While my dad was sheriff he had been one of the deputies. He had always though he was too good for that and I am pretty sure he played a part in having my dad kicked out of office. He had wanted more power since the day he had arrived in town and had more than once gone behind my dad's back to cause trouble. He also hated me, and had laughed in my face when I reported my rape.

"Is there anyone in particular you'd like me to arrest or should I just round up the sons of the most important families in town?" l was told as I sat in front of Sheriff Lamb. "I've got not a shred of evidence to work with here but that really doesn't matter to your family, now does it." he told me as I try to hold back a tear. "mmm...look at this. She cries." he leant back in his chair smugly. "I'll tell you what Veronica Mars, why don't you go see the wizard. Ask for a little back bone."

That was when I decided that no one would ever hurt me again. I needed to toughen up. I used the summer to make myself over. I cut off all my hair. Threw out all my pastel clothes, and got a new wardrobe. By the time school started I was a new person. Over the summer I spent my spare time assisting my dad. Seeing the world through the eyes of a PI sure changes you perception of the world. When I went out on my first stake out dad gave me a taser for protection. Then came backup. Dad felt I needed company as he was gone so much and he felt a whole lot better leaving me with a over protective pit-bull.

I seemed to have a nature ability at solving the small problems dad was having with cases. When dad was out of town I took every chance I got to work on my own detective skills. I could now successfully tail someone without them noticing, and had learnt the best way to place bugs.

What surprised me the most was how much I was enjoying myself.

* * *

><p>I love to hear what people think, so please review. I know it's not perfect, but I promise you it is better than it was.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I use parts of the first episode for this chapter. The POV will switch between Veronica and Logan.

Chapter 2

Veronica's POV

I tried to visit Lilly at least every couple of weeks, I have to be careful because the Kane's don't know that I am still visiting. The nursing staff have come to know me a little which has made getting in and out of the hospital a lot easier than it used to be. I can sit there for hours talking to Lilly. I try to only talk about our past adventures because I want to believed what they say about people in comas being able to hear you and I did not want to put anymore stress on her unconsciousness so I kept our talks positive. I did sometimes throw in some information about how I was doing at school or how my dad was, I just didn't let on about the negative part parts of my life.

As the summer drew to a close and school started. I couldn't help but wonder what my junior year would bring. I learnt pretty quickly. My new look got a lot of attention and comments, non good. The only good thing was the look on peoples faces when I didn't take their crap. Within a few weeks I had sent to the vice principals office so often that they threaded to call my dad. Not wanting to get my dad involved, I became more careful. I still stood up for my self when called for, just not in such an obvious way that they could directly blame me for. Thing started to appear or disappear from the lockers of students who said or did thing I didn't like. When I got a flat tire, someone's homework went missing. When a soda was emptied into my backpack someone's car would start to smell… unpleasant.

Walking across the quad one morning a few weeks after school had started I notices a group of students around the flag pole. Interested to see what could take there attention away from torturing me I pushed through the crowd. I was surprised to see a student taped naked to the flag pole, as everyone else around me snickered and whispered to each other I pulled out my trusty pocket knife.

"Move." I tell some jerk who had decided to take a picture with his cell phone  
>"Who died and made you the quee- " he snaps at me before noticing my knife "You ARE a freak." he states before turning away and walking off, and I start to cut through the tape.<p>

"You're new here, huh. Welcome to Neptune High." I ask the boy in front of me. The bell rings as I continue to cut. I cant help but turn to the crowd that is now beginning to break up and use some of my old pep squad pep to call out, "Go Pirates!" with a trace of sarcasm to it.

That day at lunch I was surprised to see him sit down at my table.

"You okay." he asked pulling my attention from the table with which I used to sit

"What?" I asks still a little confused at seeing him there.  
>"You look, I don't know, hypnotized." he said taking a look over in the direction I had been staring.<br>"Did I say you could sit here? " I snap at him, he starts to repack his lunch to move when I realize what I had done "Wait a minute. Of course you can sit here. Sit wherever you want." I tell him realizing that I was taking something out on him that he hadn't even been around for.  
>"That-that was cool, what you did, cutting me off of that pole." he told me after a moment<p>

He doesn't get any further before he is interrupted by a bunch of bikers descending on out table led by Weevil.

"My bitch. Weren't you supposed to wait for me at the flagpole? I'm not sure I could have made that any clearer." Weevil asked Wallace taking a seat next to him at the table.

Wallace takes a deep breath and lets out an uncomfortable laugh.

"Okay, I get it, alright. Very funny." he nervously said.  
>"Yeah." Weevil questioned him.<p>

"I guess we're even now. Right?" Wallace asked.  
>"You get what boy? You get that you're a dead man walking, is that what you get?" Weevil told him.<br>"Leave him alone." I tell the biker before I can stop myself. Weevil turns his attention to me, grins and moves towards me.  
>"Sister, the only time I care what a woman has to say is, is when she's riding my big old hog but even then it's not so much words just a bunch of oohs and aahs, you know?" I can't help but raise an eyebrow,<br>"So it's big, huh?" I smirk  
>"Legendary."<br>"Well let's see it. I mean if it's as big as you say, I'll be your girlfriend. We could go to prom together." the sarcasm just flows from my lips as I don't allow my self to back down. This just seems to amuses him and he laughs as he looks around at his fellow bikers. "What? What seems to be the problem? I'm on a schedule here, vato." I continue when he doesn't respond.  
>" Dude, Weevil. Don't let blondie talk to you like that!" one of his bikers demands.<br>"Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too." I know I'm asking for trouble now, I just cant seem to stop myself.  
>" Ah, hell, I'll show you mine." his biker buddy moved closer gesturing his hands towards his pants.<p>

"Felix Toombs." we are interrupted by Vice Principle Clemmons "What on God's green earth is going on here? All right gentlemen, move it along. Veronica, why does trouble follow you around?" he says as he turns towards me before also walking away.

I then learn how Wallace had come to be on the flag pole that morning. Later on after another run in with Weevil and his gang I made the decision that I would help Wallace out of his current predicament. The next day at lunch he is sitting at my table as I come out to eat.

"Girl, you should hear what people say about you." Wallace says as I sits down.  
>"So then what are you doing sitting here?" I asked after all I was used to sitting alone and was still not trusting this new person who seemed to have attached himself to me.<br>"You sat next to me." It was true I had sat next him but…  
>"This is my table." I answered<br>"And what a fine table it is. What do you suppose this is made of… Oak?" he knocked on the table.

Okay so maybe he didn't scare so easily.

"Look, if people are saying such awful things…"  
>"Well, I figure I've got a choice. I can either hang out with the punks who laughed at me, took pictures of me while I was taped to that flagpole or I can hang out with the chick who cut me down." he surprises me by saying<br>"So you want to get the PCH Biker Club off your ass?" I say before filling him in on what I had planned so far.

The fun thing was that it was a good opportunity to take a shot at Logan, who was still tormenting me at any chance he got.

"Hey Ronnie."

Crap was my first thought. Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away... He didn't.

"Hey, we've decided that we'd, uh, we'd rather surf than study today, you wanna come with? Duncan will promise to take his shirt off. Does that sweeten the pot? " God he made me sick, why couldn't anyone see that I was long over Duncan. I continued walking still hoping he would get the idea and go away.

Logan's POV

By now I was hoping for some sort of reaction, sometimes she bit back straight away then other times like this one she ignored me which only pissed me off more so I tried to dig a little deeper.

"Does it make you horny? Hey DK, flex for your ex." I turned to Duncan who was sitting next to me in the passenger seat.  
>"Shut up, Logan." was all I got out of him, damn he really had become boring.<br>"All right, all right. Hey. Hey. Hey!" this calls for a new tactic, I stopped the car and pulled out my flask and offered it to veronica.  
>"What do you say to a little hootch, huh? What's the matter, aren't you your mother's daughter? Hmm? Now there was a woman who could drink. Hey, what's she up to nowadays, maybe she'll join us. Do you know where she is? Any clue?" I know this was a rough subject, which was the same problem that my own mother also had but it was a subject that I could always get a reaction, and I did truly love it when I hit that sore point and she bit back, it made it a lot easier to hate her.<br>"Leave her alone, man." Duncan told me grabbing my shoulder.  
>"Ooh, chill pill, man. All right." I still didn't understand how he could still stand up for her, I mean he broke up with her over a year ago, plus she had turned her back on all of them after Lilly's death.<p>

Over the last year I had lost everyone I was once close to, first Lilly had died, then overnight Duncan had become a zombie, only the shell of his former self and then the last person I could rely on just turned her back on all her friends. Lilly had died and I never even saw her grieve. It was as though she just closed that chapter of her life. When her father was thrown out of office, because he wasn't doing his job to the towns satisfaction, she had sided with him and I knew I could no longer be her friend.

From that moment I hated her, she was not the person I thought she was, it made it easier to say the things I now did, though I still didn't like it when she cried I had to move past it. When after Shelly's party she turned up at school with her hair cut off, her pastel colored clothes traded in for more edgier look and she snapped back at me when I made a comment about her new look I knew that the old Veronica was defiantly gone. I no longer had to hold back.

Veronica's POV

The day I got to put my bong plan into action was one of my favorite, I had come up with the idea a couple of months before but never had a good enough excuse to use the idea. This was a payback for the add he had glued to my locker advertising me as a call girl.

Pulling Wallace behind me the next day I couldn't hide the excitement bubbling inside me. "Let's go." I said still dragging him along.  
>"Hey, FloJo, slow your ass down." he said from behind me, but I couldn't miss a moment of what I knew was coming.<p>

We stopped at the corner of the hall across from Logan's locked just in time to see him coming down the hall with Vice Principal Clemens and a deputy Sacks. Logan opened his locker as if not a worry in the world  
>"There you go." we heard him say from across the hall, still with no idea what was about to happen.<br>Pulling the bong I had so skillfully placed in the locker about an hour earlier, "Well, what's this Logan? This would appear to be a device they use to smoke marijuana." Vice Principle Clemons said not looking to pleased.  
>"That's exactly what it looks like." agreed Deputy Sacks. It was at this moment Logan spotted me across the hall<br>"Oh man, Logan's busted." someone shouted out further down the hall but goes unheard by Logan.  
>He points at me, "It was you?" which I of course play dumb to, "Listen, I know it was you. This isn't over, okay." I yawn as he growls at me. He grins but still points at me as he gets closer, "You're so cute. Listen, I'll get you for this." as Clemmons pushes him down the hall. "I will."<br>"You're right, that was funny." Wallace says from behind me.

The rest of the afternoon was also a success so we decided to continue our fun and head down to the beach where Wallace had promised to teach me to fly his remote control plane. I should have known that since everything had gone so well that something not so good would have to happen sooner rather than later especially after Logan's threat this afternoon. I was right. After being at the beach for no longer than half an hour Wallace suddenly stops and points behind me, and there is Logan lying across the bonnet of my car with a crowbar, well this can't end well I thought to my self.

Logan's POV

When Veronica spotted me from across the beach something ran through me, I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but I pushed the feeling aside as she started heading my way.

That afternoon had been called out of class for a locker check, I won't deny I was shocked, 09er's didn't get locker checks, but hey so what I had nothing to hid. The moment my locker was opened and the bong was pulled out I knew who was behind it. I looked around and of course there she was acting all innocent, but I knew it was her, I also knew that I was going to be in quite a bit of trouble that night when my dad got home.

My mum was the one to pick me up from the sheriffs office,

"Why do you keep doing these things? You know how your father is going to react when he gets home," she told me disappointed.

I decided to get my revenge as soon as possible because I knew that I was going to be in a bit of pain for the next few days. I called some of my friends together and we headed out. It didn't take long to find her. I got out of the car and went over to her car making myself comfortable while I waited for her to notice me. It took about five minutes before the new kid pointed me out to her. It was weird seeing her hanging out with someone again and to see a smiled on her face. Veronica stops in front me, the new kid behind her

"Hey, Veronica Mars." I say as dramatically as possible. "Do you know what your little joke cost me?"  
>"Well, I'm pretty sure you won't be getting your bong back," of course she has a smart comment to throw back at me. I didn't expect anything else these days. I swung the crowbar smashing one of her headlights.<p>

"Wrong answer. Would you care to guess again?" I ask as she winced looking down at the broken headlight.

"Clearly your sense of humor." I had truly thought Veronica was smarter than this after all I was the one with the crow bar. I took another swing taking out the other headlight.  
>"Nope. You're usually so good at pop quizzes. No, the correct answer is my car. That's right. My Daddy took my T-Bird away. And you know what I won't be having. Fun, fun, fun."<p>

Okay so that part wasn't necessarily true as I had yet to see my father and I was sure that my punishment would be of a very different nature, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I was so distracted with what I was doing I hadn't heard the PCHer's ride up along side of us until I heard Weevil behind me,

"What do we have here? Vandalism? No, no, no. Only vandalism that happens in this town goes through me."  
>"Listen man, I don't have a problem with you." I told him<br>"That's where you're wrong." he says as his gang get off there bikes and start circling he SUV my friends were still sitting in  
>"I suddenly feel like I'm in a scene from 'The Outsiders'." I hear the new kid say from behind Veronica, though I don't catch veronicas response to him.<p>

Weevil having now taken the crowbar from me heads over to the SUV and start banging up the front of it, much to the protest if my friend whose mother owned the car. Weevil hands the crowbar to the car owner's horrified son and tell the guy in the car to 'head for the hills'

"Except for you. You, say you're sorry." he told to me as I head back to the car  
>"Rub a lamp." I answer with a smirk and a wink, that was so not going to happen.<p>

Weevil punches me in the stomach knocking me to the ground.

"I said, say you're sorry."

Okay so the beating was going to start a little earlier than I expected. I push myself back up.

"Kiss my ass." I snarled not backing down.

He threw another punch bruising my cheek and knocking me to the ground again. I can now feel the blood running from my nose, well at least I now had an excuse for my bruises at school tomorrow.

"Let him go." Veronica suddenly said surprising me a little.

I though she would be having more fun in watching me get the crap beat out of me than she seemed to be having, instead she just looked indomitable.

"Are you sure? I could do this for a while." weevil asks still not wanting to give up hitting me.  
>"I don't want his apology." again I am surprised.<p>

I get up and head over to the SUV where my friends are still waiting.

"I hope you guys are comfortable." I asked them getting in.

That night I knew when my father got home because I heard the front door slam followed by heavy foot steps as he stormed up stairs and threw my door open. He walks over and back handed me.

"Ask me how my day was" he asked

I look him in the face,

"How was your day?"

The sarcasm came so easy these days. I should have known better by now but it just slipped out. Grabbing my arm he threw me against the wall,

"I had an interview about my new movie… all the reporters wanted to know if the reports that my son was caught in school with a bong were true" he barked shaking be by the shoulders repeatedly.

I felt my head fling back against the wall as the punches started. He brought his knee up into my stomach and I doubled over. He lifted me by my shirt pushing me once again into the wall using his arm against my throat to hold me in place, a gasped trying to catch a breath before everything goes black.

* * *

><p>I will post a new chapter each day until finished. I'm up to 15, I will try to wrap it by by about 20.<p>

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In my world Troy does not exist.

Chapter 3

Veronica's POV

I didn't know what to expect the next day when I arrived at school. Logan had been pissed the day before with the stunt I pulled. I was sure that after what had happened with Weevil he would probably continue his attack from the day before. I took my car to Weevils uncle after Weevil promised to have it looking like new at a good price, so I had to catch the bus. This at least meant I wouldn't run into him in the car park. I also had an appointment with the school counselor that morning which also meant a smaller chance of running into him in the hallways. This meant that I wouldn't have to see him till lunch.

Walking out of the counselors office a short time later having just been transferred into journalism class, I bumped into Lynn Echolls coming out of the principals office.

"Veronica, honey, it's been so long since I've seen you," she's said to me as she pulled me into a hug.

"Its good to see you too Mrs. Echolls" I told her offering a smile.

I had always liked Lynn, she had made me feel welcome when I had been friends with Logan. We often had time to sit and talk whenever Lilly and Logan had disappeared, and Lynn always seemed to prefer my company to Lilly's. I was also a little surprised by the attention she was giving me now. I thought that Logan would have no problem pointing his finger at me for the trouble I had gotten him in, but Lynn just continued to smile.

"Listen I can't talk now as I have a lot that I need to get done today, and I'm sure you must have a class to get to, but I'd love to catch up and have a chat soon, I do miss our talks," she told me checking her watch.

I smiled at her "that would be nice" I told her, half hoping she was serious.

It had been quite some time since I'd had a woman to talk to but also knew that the chances of us seeing each other anytime soon would be slim.

She give me another smile and gave my arm a squeeze before heading out the door. I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing at school after all this is not the kind of place you would expect to run into Lynn Echoll's even if this was where her son went. Maybe Logan had gotten in bigger trouble than I had first expected.

By the end of school I had not run into Logan. Wallace was kind enough to fill me in on the stories going around the school, some believing that Logan had been suspended for having drugs. Wallace had also heard that Logan was in the hospital after being beaten up by the PCHer's. The funny thing was both stories did have some truth to them, Logan had been beaten up a little by a PCHer but I knew it was not enough to put him in the hospital. The suspension was more believable especially since Lynn I had personally seen her earlier that day.

After school was let out I headed straight over my dads office. Walking through the front door I hear a familiar female voice,

"Keith I really appreciate you agreeing to help me with this. It's something I should have done a long time ago. Last night was just the final straw," I peaked around the door to see Lynn Echolls for the second time that day. My dad looked up and spotted me.

"Veronica, your here earlier than I was expecting" Keith said looking at the clock on the wall and then back at me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything" I said looking between Lynn and my father.

"That's okay honey, will you be able to man the phones? I have a few jobs to do this afternoon. I'll be back in an hour or two" dad told me while sharing a quick look with Lynn.

"I see you later Keith and again, thank you. Veronica" she acknowledged me before she turned and left the office.

"What was that all about" I asked dad.

He has turned away from me to put something in his safe.

"Nothing you need to worry about honey. I've got to get going, I'll see you at home later?"

Closing the safe he gets up and heads towards the door but stops as he passes and presses a kiss on top of my head,

"How was school?" he asked.

"They stuck me in the journalism class" I told him taking a seat at my desk.

"That sounds like it could be fun, we'll talk more tonight." and then he was gone.

Why was Lynn Echolls needed my dad's help? Did it have something to do with why she was at school this morning? Was there some other reason Logan wasn't at school than what we thought? Well there was only one way to find out. I turn towards the safe that my dad had just locked. It was a good thing I knew the combination, I had just never had a reason to use it. I start spinning the knob and after a minute I'm pulling the door open. Inside there are a lot of files, I start flicking though them but stop pretty quick. Dad still had a file on Lilly.

I had suspected he hadn't given up on the case and I now knew I was right. There was even a medical report from the week before. I pull it out, and scan over it. It pretty much told me that there had been no changes in her condition but does mention that her brain waves were strong and the doctor now thought that there was an increased chance that she could someday wake up. I sat back as a shot of excitement ran through my body, to actually read that there was hope for Lilly made me feel more alive than I had in last year.

Then other thoughts started running through my head. What if she didn't like the new me? I mean she had always told me I was red satin and not the white cotton I used to be, but I had changed a lot in the last year… and I defiantly liked the new me. I no longer was walked all over. I was my own person who stood up for what I believed. Would she understand that I no longer was friends with the 09er's and did not want to be… no I can't think about this right now, I wouldn't get my hopes up. Plus I was here for another reason. I shook my head and turned back to the other files still waiting for me in the safe.

I started to pull out other files, towards the back is a file box bigger than the rest of the files in the safe. I pull it out and take off the lid. Inside there are some video tapes and a whole lot of medical forms. I look closer and notice that they all have Logan's name on them. At least ten a year for the last nine years, broken bones, concussions, stitches, even internal bleeding. What was all this? I then notice the corner of a photograph sticking out beneath the forms. I sit back feeling sick to the stomach when I see that they are also all Logan. He was different ages in all of them but was always sporting some sort of injury. I didn't understand it… I mean I have known Logan since we were twelve how could I not know he was being abused. Had Duncan and Lilly known? I start putting everything back into the box, put it back in the safe and close it's door.

I gathered my things and locked up the office and headed home. I had to much information going through my head about both Lilly and Logan, getting home I flop down on my bed. As I continued to think about it an abused Logan was starting to make more sense. He would often wear a shirt while swimming or surfing. He jumped if he didn't hear or see you coming and would sometime wince when I threw playful punches. I had always thought he was just playing along when he winced but maybe he wasn't. I suddenly sit up in bed. Could Logan have truly been in hospital last night? Not by the PCHer's but because of the trouble I had gotten him in? I lie down again feeling sick. I didn't want to be the reason for him to be abused.

I knew it had to be his father doing this to him. He had always hated it when his father was around. I had also seen Aarons temper once though it had disappeared quickly when he saw that there were other people with his son. Lynn had to have know. Why had she never reported it? Was she being abused too? What happened last night to make her finally come forward to ask for help? There had also been some video tapes in the box, what was on then? Damn, next time I want to snoop I will need to think of this and remember that maybe there was a reason I wasn't told. I look up at the ceiling feeling drained. I close my eye's and try to fall asleep.

Logan's POV

Moving hurt. I had a broken rib, a concussion and most of my body was bruised. The doctors thought I might have some internal bleeding but this time I had gotten lucky and hadn't. I struggle to get up from my bed. God, I was hungry. I hadn't eaten all day. I head down stairs slowly thankful that my dad had been called away and would now be gone for a couple off weeks as he traveled to promote his next film. I finely make it to the kitchen, opening the fridge I pull out some juice and take a quick drink from the carton. I lean against the counter and pick up an apple. Just as I take my first bite I hear the back door open and in walks my mum followed closely by Keith Mars.

"I think you have enough evidence for a restraining order. You should also be able to start divorce proceedings and get full cust…." he stops talking when he sees me.

"Logan what are you doing up, your suppose to be resting" my mum says walking over to me "are you feeling alright?" she asked rushing over touching my cheek checking me over.

"What is he doing here?" I asked shaking her off, "What were you talking about just then when you came inside?" I asked.

"Logan we need to have a talk, but id prefer to wait until you felt better," she told me concern evident in her voice.

"NO, tell me now! What's going on? What's HE doing here?" I ask, my voice rising as I angrily looked at Keith Mars.

"Sweetheart come sit down," she asked a soothing hand rubbed my arm as she edged me away from Mr. Mars and motioning to the kitchen table. Keith stood back and watched quietly as we sit down.

"Maybe I should go. Give you a chance to talk," he spoke and I turned my glare back at him, he ignored the look as he faced my mother, "give me a call later and we can finish working through the details," he headed towards the door and quickly left.

I hear the front door shut I turn back to my mum, "well…..?

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Logan's POV

When I finally returned to school a week later my life had taken a turn for the better. My body was healing. Mum and I had started to pack our belongings and tomorrow our things would be moved to a new house. Thought not as big as the one we were currently in, this one actually looked and felt like it could be a home. I could see mums excitement grow with each day getting closer to the freedom we would soon have.

My mum had always tried to be there for me but it wasn't until now that I felt a real closeness to her. In the past I had often seen her turn to alcohol to hide from the truth of what was going on around us. I just didn't know she had been taking constant records of all the beating I had taken over the years.

I also didn't knew she was aware of the affairs Aaron had. She had been collecting proof of that as well. It finely felt like we had a relationship, though I did feel like she still hadn't told me everything.

The news that Lynn Echolls the beloved wife of Aaron Echolls had served her husband with restraining order as well as divorce papers while he was in Italy to premiere his new movie had been a shock to him as well as everyone in Hollywood, it was currently the hottest news in town as well.

Logan could hear the whispers as he walked through the school hallway with Duncan, but didn't care. His life had finally taken a turn for the better. He spotted Veronica at her locker staring at him. She turned away quickly when our eyes met. I continues a few steps, paused, and looked back, the way she had looked at me, was it pity I saw in her eye's. It pissed him off that Veronica Mars would ever pity me. She had known nothing that part of his life… but maybe now she did, she did work for her father after all.

I decide to use the fact that Duncan is with me to my advantage,

"Looks like your trailer park ex still can't take her eyes off you," I said loudly enough for her to hear.

He took the opportunity to walk up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She tried to shake me off but wouldn't look me in the eye.

"How's the trailer park this morning, Ronnie?" I asked knowing she hated when I called her that. Hearing laughter behind me so I continued, "I mean you really have that whole white trash look going for you today," I take a moment to look her over, "it's like you don't even try anymore."

She still hadn't looked at me or said anything. I was beginning to get annoyed. I didn't like being ignored

"You should know by now that no matter how slutty you try to look that Duncan just isn't going to take you back, I mean can't he go anywhere without you staring at him, it's just creepy,"

By now a small crowd had stopped to watch.

Veronica's POV

When I had seen Logan this morning for the first time in a week the pictures of a bruised and battered Logan pops into my mind. I realized I had been caught staring at him and turned away. I hear him before I feel an arm slide around my shoulder. I try to shake it off but it just tightened a little.

"How's the trailer park this morning, Ronnie?"

I hold back a shudder at the use of his old nickname for me. When we had been friends I hadn't minded, now he just used it to hurt me.

"I mean you really have that whole white trash look going for you today, it's like you don't even have to try anymore,"

I wished he would just take the hint and go away I thought to myself,

"You should know by now that no matter how slutty you try to look that Duncan just isn't going to take you back. I mean can't he go anywhere without you staring at him, it's just creepy."

I finely swing around and push him back.

"When will you get it though your thick head, I am not still in love with Duncan, it is over between us, I accepted that a long time ago and have moved on, now I know you have been knocked around a lot in you life, but it can't be that hard to remember small pieces of information like that."

Oh shit I can't believe I said that out loud. I look up and see Duncan's hurt face behind Logan's back. Logan himself has gone tense. At that moment Wallace appears at my side and pulled me away, through the crowd that had formed around us, leaving Logan behind me in shock of what I had just revealed to half the school.

"I thought you might need to be rescued before too much more was said" he told me as he dragged me along behind him.

"I can't believe I just said that" I said, "but he just wouldn't let up."

"Don't worry about it, he was being an ass" he told me finely bringing us to a stop outside homeroom.

I thank him for the rescue and walk into the classroom.

That night I get home to find my dad already home and making dinner, this is the first time I haven't beat him home in a week. Though he hadn't said so I knew he had been helping Lynn Echoll quite a bit. As I walked in he looks up.

"Hi honey, don't plan anything for tomorrow night were going out to dinner."

"Where are we going, what's the occasion ?" I ask, I love it when he takes me out to diner, usually it's after a big case has been closed and we will go out to celebrate. But I also knew he wasn't working on any other cases at the moment apart from the Echolls one. I walked into the kitchen to see what he had made.

"An old friend invited us to a house warming dinner" he explained.

"I don't know anyone that is moving at the moment," I stole a carrot stick and take a bite, "who is it?" I asked him looking over his shoulder at the bolognaise sauce he is preparing.

"Just someone who needs some help celebrating a new start,"

Okay I guess this is his way of saying I don't know the person, so it must be an old friend of his I don't know.

"Okay, I'm going to my room to start my homework, call me when dinner is ready" I turned away and head to my room.

The next day every time I passed Logan he glared at me, but made no comment. Duncan just seemed to be sulking. This drove me crazy. I mean he was the one to break up with me. The one who stopped pretending I existed. What reason did he have to sulk? I was just thankful for the fact that I now had Wallace to distract me. It was good to have someone want to hang out again.

That night I got ready to go out for dinner and thanked god that the week was over and I wouldn't have to see anyone from school until Monday. Well not everyone, Wallace was coming over the next day to watch movies. We had planed to have a bad movie night, while stuffing our face with sugar, I couldn't wait.

When dad pulled up in front of a large Victorian looking house I couldn't help but look up at its beauty. It was not huge like most homes in the area but made up for that with appearance. I get out of the car and follow my dad to the door and he rang the bell as I stop beside him. I could hear foot steps inside and the door was swung open. I look up in shock at the face of Logan Echolls

"What the hell are you doing here" he snarled at me rudely as his mother appeared behind him.

"Logan, don't talk to our guests like that" Lynn said crossly to him before turning to us with a smile, "welcome to our home".

Logan continued to glare at me as my dad pushed me to enter the house.

"Lynn I can't believe how quickly you got all this done" my dad said as he looked around the entrance of the house "I think we were still unpacking six months after our move. You have found a place to live, moved and had the place all set up in just over a week."

"Yes but I had a lot of help, I also had the advantage of still having access to Aarons money, and you did say he should pay for the thing he has done over the years" Lynn joked as she and dad headed towards the family room.

Logan and I still stood in the entrance way to busy glaring at each other to even notice that our parents had moved on.

"Great, the first day in my new house and I have to spend it with you…. Why did you even come here?" Logan asked harshly

"You think I would come if I knew I was spending the night with you" I groaned as I heard the words leave my mouth, knowing instantly how dirty that statement had sounded.

"You'd always come if you spent the night with me" Logan told me a with a smirk, " except I don't want anyone's sloppy seconds, who knows what diseases you'd pass on."

"Well how do you explain all the girls you have been with?" I shoot back at him, " I'd be more worried about what I could catch off you."

God I needed to get away from him, I look around me and start to wonder where my dad and Lynn had gotten too, though it was probably for the best that the didn't hear the conversation we were currently having. I turn away from him and head in the direction of the voices I can hear down the hall. I don't get very far before a hand grabed my upper arm and swings me back around.

"I wasn't finished" Logan told me as was once again face to face with him.

"I was," I tried to pull my arm away. "I have been done for a long time, you just can't get that through your thick head."

This time I am able to break free and get away, I find dad and Lynn talking in the back of the house looking out a window at the back yard.

"…can't thank you enough for what you done for us Keith, I couldn't have don it without you. You had always been a good friend and I can't apologies enough for not being there for you over the last year. I know you and Veronica have been through a lot." I hear Lynn tell my father as I walked into the room.

"Don't worry about it, us single parent need to stick together. I would have preferred it if you had come to me earlier than you did because it just isn't right what Aaron has bee…. Oh Veronica there you are, we were wondering where you two had gotten too,"

I look back and see Logan had followed me into the room. I quickly walk over to dad's side.

"I'll just go check on dinner" Lynn told us and walked off toward the kitchen.

We all stand in an awkward silence after she leaves the room.

"So Logan, um, what do you think of your new home" my dad asks Logan.

Logan just shrugs and turns to look at his mother as she re-enters the room.

Logan's POV

I couldn't believe that I was stuck here for the evening with Veronica and Keith Mars. When mum had told me we were having guests over for dinner I had not for a second expected it to be the Mars'. I knew mum had been spending a lot of time with Keith over the last week as he looked further into Aarons indecisions and put all the evidence together to make sure Aaron could never touch us again. I did appreciate what he was doing for us but felt awkward about everything he now knew about me. I was also pissed off because after yesterdays fight with Veronica I had also found out that he had told her as well, and I didn't like that one bit.

When mum had come back out to tell us dinner was ready, we moved towards the dinning room. Keith and mum sat at either eng of the table and Veronica and me across from each other. Mrs. Navarro brought out our first course and went back to the kitchen.

After a few minutes of silence mum turned to Veronica

"Your dad's told me your at the top of your class in school" she said making light conversation.

"I'm doing alright" she answered shortly not looking up from her food.

"Logan's having trouble in math's, maybe you could tutor him." she suggested.

"NO" I shout at exactly the same time as Veronica. She finely looked up to glare at me.

"You two used to be such good friends, what happened?" mum asked looking between us

Looking back down I think I hear veronica mumble something about never having to be alone with an 09er, not after what happened last time. I also look down at my food and don't answer but try to think about what Veronica had meant.

"I just learnt who my true friends are!" Veronica finally said glaring at me

"Only because you backstabbed your friends" I reply matching her glare.

"I did no such thing, I just stood by what I believed in," her voice raised.

"Ow" I yelled as I jumped out of my seat, "you kicked me, what are you 5" I pick up a bean off my plate and throw it at her.

"I did not kick you, and don't throw food at me, I get enough of that at school" she threw the bean back at me.

I turn as my mum pulled me back down into my seat

"Logan, she didn't kick you. I did. It was me trying discourage this conversation from where it was heading," she stated, "you too used to get on so well and I hoped we could enjoy the first night in our new home with a friendly dinner, so please will you let me have that." she finished.

"Sorry Mrs Echolls, this was my fault I started the fight" Veronica said actually looking guilty before I get a chance to respond.

"How about you two apologize to each other and we will start again," Keith suggested. Veronica and I attempt to argue with him he hold up a hands stopping us.

"No. I'm not saying you have to like each other. but how about a truce just for tonight, okay," as we both nod as he continued, "good now lets try and enjoy the rest of this wonderful dinner we have in front of us."

Dinner remained quiet after that except for the conversation between Keith and Mum which I ignore instead choosing to glared at the table wishing for dinner to be over so I could escape to my room to play my Xbox, anything to get away from Veronica.

Dinner finished and mum took Keith into the family room for coffee. Once again leaving Veronica and I were alone. Could this evening get any worse. I get up deciding I'd had enough and headed up to my room ignoring the girl I was leaving behind. I knew I'd be told off later for being rude but I could live with that.

I turned on the tv and game system. Giving a minute to boot up I walk over to the window that looked over the pool. I think to myself that I might go for a swim later, swimming had always been I good way for me to relax and clear my mind and tonight I needed that.

As I'm looked out my window I see Veronica walk outside and pull out her phone.

Veronica's POV

Tonight had been a disaster. Why hadn't my dad warned me about coming here tonight, given me a chance to prepare or better yet come up with an excuse to get out of it. I know I had never told my dad the whole truth about how Logan had been treating me this last year. I'd only told him we were no longer friends.

I sat alone at the table. I didn't want to join dad and Lynn because they would try to include me in the conversation and I didn't feel much like talking. At that moment I decide that tomorrow morning I was going to see Lilly. It was close to a month since the last time I had a chance to see her. School, work and Wallace kept me busier than I'd realized. It was the longest I had ever gone without stopping by to see her. But it was also the first time that I had had a friend, someone else to talk to.

Needing to to hear a friendly voice I pulled out my phone. Looking around I see the door heading out to the back yard. I could see the pool lit up and moved towards it. As I walked outside I dial Wallace's number. He answered after two rings,

"Hey Veronica, missing me already?" he joked

"Desperately" I say sarcastically, "no, I'm actually calling to see if we can start our movie day a little later tomorrow. I've had something come up I need to take care of. Could you come by around three o'clock instead" I asked.

"Sure, that's fine. Darryl wanted to go to the beach anyway," he told her, "hey weren't you going out with your dad tonight, did it finish early?"

"No I'm still here, and you'll never guess where here is?" I complained not caring about grammar.

"Where are you, it can't be that bad can it?" he asked.

"It can be if I'm stuck spending time with Logan Echolls"

"No way, your can't be at Echolls place" he said in disbelief, "your dad wouldn't do that to you."

"My dad doesn't know the whole truth about the last year, I only ever told him we weren't friends anymore" I explained to him, "he had enough problems last year alone, if he knew mine as well it would have been to much."

"Veronica, your dad should know the truth"

"Not going to happen Wallace, I can deal with it," she reassured him, "I should go. See if I can get us out of here. I'll see you tomorrow at three." I told him ending the conversation by hanging up. It was rude, I know, but I'd had enough arguments tonight.

I look around the backyard. It was nice. I could have seen myself spending time here if only it hadn't belonged to the biggest jackass in school. I wander closer to the pool, crouching down I test the water. It felt cool so on impulse I take my shoes off and sit down dipping my feet in. I sat there quietly for a while just thinking. A bird in the tree above broke my thoughts, I check my watch and decide that it was time to go. I had the great excuse of wanted to get my homework done tonight so I didn't need to worry about it for the rest of the weekend. I stand up and look at the house. I see Logan standing at one of the upstairs windows. Taken by surprise I take a step backwards forgetting how close to the pool I am. My foot only touches air and suddenly I find myself falling backwards. I hit the water and in the shock of it swallow a mouthful of the water.

Logan's POV

I don't realize how long I stood there watching her. I saw her talk on the phone, smiling to start off with but getting serious quickly before hanging up, she had walked over to the pool and sat. taking her shoes off she dipped her feet in. She seemed to zone out after that and just stare at the water.

I don't know why I continued to watch but when she got up a while later and turned around to face the house she spotted me. It must have surprised her because she took a step back. The next thing I know she has lost her balance and fallen in the pool.

Before I knew what I was doing I had run out of my room, down the stairs past a startled mum and Keith in the hallway and out the back door, I was diving into the pool before I even took a moment to thing. I grabbed hold of Veronica and swam us both over to the edge of the pool. Keith leant down and I passed Veronica to him before pulling myself out of the pool. Keith held Veronica as she coughed up some water. Mum came up behind us with a pile of towels.

"Are you alright Veronica? what happened?" mum asked with concern.

"She was startled and fell into the pool" I answered for her when she didn't answer herself.

Keith had wrapped a towel around her and picked her up,

"I'm going to get her home" he said starting for the house.

Passing me a towel mum and I followed them,

"You gave us a real scare the way you bolted down the stairs and out the door like that," my mum told me while putting an arm around me, "we didn't know what had happened, thank God you saw it happen," she continued, sounding proud.

I don't think I have ever seen my mum proud of me and it made me smile.

By know we are in the front driveway watching Keith put his daughter in the car. He closed the door he walked back over to where we are standing.

"Logan, I don't think I can thank you enough," he told me while offering me his hand. I take it.

"I only did what anyone else would do" I said him.

The truth was it had actually shocked me how fast I had reacted to what had happened. All I knew was that Veronica was in trouble and I had to help. I didn't know where it had come from and also didn't know how I felt about the fact that I still felt the need to protect her even after a year of hating her.

"Just get her home, into dry clothes and into bed" mum told Keith "I'll call you in the morning to see how she is."

She give him a small hug and we watch him head back to the car, get in and drive off.

"Come on I think we've had enough excitement for tonight" mum said to me as we head back into the house. "I think I'm going to call it a night, you go and have a shower and I think you should have an early night as well" she pulled me into a hug before taking a step back, "I am so proud of you tonight, your quick thinking saved Veronica, I know you two aren't close anymore but you really proved yourself to me. I can see that even with the mistakes you have made in the past that you are a good person."

I have never had someone think so positively about me before and I couldn't help but smile back at her. Thing were defiantly going to be different know, we really had a chance to be happy.

Veronica's POV

When I woke up the next morning I couldn't remember going to bed the night before. It took a few minutes for me to remember that I had fallen into the pool. The shock of it had caused me to swallow a whole lot of water, after that I vulgarly remember being pulled out of the water and being carried to the car. After that most of the night is a blur. I look at my bed side clock and note that it is still quite early. I am surprisingly wide awake now so I get up and go have a shower. I decide that I might as well go visit Lilly know because my dad wouldn't be up for hours, he loved to sleep in on his days off. I could go and be back before he knew I was gone.

I head off to the hospital, I get there just after seven o'clock. visiting hours weren't till eight but that had never stopped me before. I walked past the nurses station giving the nurses on duty a quick wave before heading into Lilly's room. I see Lilly laying there unconscious and take in the changes a year long coma had brought to her. She was now deathly pale, she would hate that. She would have loved how skinny she now was though. Her hair was the longest I had ever seen it, I knew if Lilly was awake it would have never have gotten that long. Lilly had found a length she liked and was having her hair constantly trimmed to keep it that length.

I lay down beside her on the bed as I always did.

"Sorry it's been so long Lilly. You'll be glad to hear I have a new friend. His name is Wallace, and before you get the wrong idea he is just a friend! I cut him down from the flag pole on his first day of school. Weevil put him up there, you know him, he's the leader of the PCHer's. Wallace had called the sheriff on a couple of the gang members when they had tried to steal from the sac'n'pac he works at. I was able to help him with the PCHer's and get he PCHer's off with the sheriff. You'll never guess what else is happening, Lynn Echolls is divorcing Aaron, did you know Aaron was beating Logan? I'm going to guess no cause you could never keep a secret. Even if you are currently the biggest secret in Neptune. I can't believe you've been in this coma for nearly a year. Your parents have done a good job keeping you a secret. I heard there planning a memorial for the anniversary. Don't ask me how there going to get out of this if you ever do wake up, I mean a funeral is one thing, but a memorial is taking things a little far especially as you have managed to live longer than the doctors had thought you would. Especially now that there is a chance you could some day wake up, even if it is a slim chance."

I continue talking to Lilly for another half hour before I get up to go. My dad was not aware I still went to visit Lilly and I didn't want him to know because he would think I was still living to much in the past. I promise to visit again soon before leaning down and giving Lilly a kiss on the forehead and leaving.

I drive back home and let myself quietly back into the apartment a little before eight thirty

"Where have you been?" I jump and turned around to find my dad on the couch looking at me angrily. "I got up an hour ago to check on you and don't find you in your bed. You didn't even leave a note," he said anger and worry evident in his voice

"I didn't think you'd be up yet." I said honestly.

"You didn't think I'd be up yet! I have been up most of the night. You could have died last night if Logan hadn't saved you!"

"What? Logan was the one who saved me?" I hadn't expected that.

"I had never seen someone move so quickly… you gave us all such a fright last night," dad wrapped his arms around me, "where were you this morning, I was worried"

"I just needed some time to think, I woke up early and thought you wouldn't be up for a couple of hour so I went for a drive, I'm sorry I worried you" I looked up into his face "Next time I'll leave a note"

"That's all I ask, come on I'll make us breakfast.

Wallace called a little later to make sure I still wanted him to come over. We then spent the rest of the weekend on the couch eating junk food and watching movies.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Logan's POV

Walking through school on Monday I noticed Veronica down the hallway with her friend. I look away and see Duncan at his locker with his hands filled with video tapes.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at the tapes in his hands.  
>"Ah. My mother thought it would be nice to have a video tribute of Lilly for the dedication ceremony," he explained to me not looking happy.<br>"What? She wanted you to do it?" it was a given by the look on his face.

"No my dad did. He wanted someone who knew her."  
>"Do you want me to do it, man? You know I'm awesome at this stuff. Come on, let me do it. I wanna do it."<p>

I really was good at these kind of things, it was one of the advantages of having parents who are movie stars, hang out around sets long enough, you can learn a lot. I had always spent a great deal of my time with the editors loving to watch the movie come together.

"Thanks man." he says handing the tapes to me.  
>"Yeah."<p>

I was glad to be able to help Duncan out but was also not looking forward to memories I knew would be brought back. Lilly always had so much life in her it was still hard to believe she was dead.

It took me a few days to go through all the tapes. None of what I had showed the real Lilly and I hated the fact that no matter how I worked it there would be no real truth to it. I hear someone enter the room and turn slightly to see it is Veronica. I turn back to the screen and continue what I was doing before she had entered the room.

"What are you doing?" she finely asks taking a step closer  
>"Assembling the world's most boring memorial video." I tell her with out turning around. Picking up one of the tapes I show her "Ballet, choir recital, debutante crap…girl scouts. Memories both misty and water-colored." I sigh.<br>"It's Lilly as a long-distance commercial." she gives a small laugh not able to look away from the screen.  
>"Well, it isn't really about Lilly, is it. God, this would piss her off." I laugh slightly.<p>

The room is silent for a moment before I hear Veronica start back towards the door. Just before she exits she I hear her hesitate.

"Thank you for pulling me out of the pool other night," I hear her say softly. I turn towards the door she looked back at me for just a moment before she continued, "I may have some footage you can use" and then she is gone.

I had not expecting the thank you, I was surprised how nice it was to hear.

The next morning I find some tapes in my locker. I don't let myself dwell on the fact that this gave me poof about how she obviously had access to my locker. Instead I head to the editing room. The memorial service was the next night and with this new footage I had a lot of work ahead of me. I push the first tape in and see that it was the night of the dance. Duncan had dropped Veronica without a word just a few days later, right before Lilly and I broke up that final time, and then Lilly had died. It was weird to see Veronica and me laughing mucking around in front of the camera it felt so long ago. I couldn't help but miss those days, I quickly changed my mind as I remember that the next morning I had had a cracked rib and severe bruising to my upper body.

The tape is full of the Lilly I love to remember. never without a provocative smile, so full of life, always doing what ever she wanted not caring about the consequences. In the end it came together very quickly. I just didn't give it to the Kane's till right before the service started. I couldn't risk Celeste watching it as I knew she would change it if she did.

The night of the memorial I stood on the stage with the Kane family, Jake had insisted on it. First we had to stand through the schools orchestra performance of some Bette Midler song. I spot Veronica in the crowd with her video camera, I couldn't help but smile at seeing that some things never changed. Celeste Kane headed towards the microphone as the orchestra finished

"I'd like tothank the Neptune High Orchestra. I know if Lilly were here, she would have been moved by that rendition. Lilly really loved this place. So it's only fitting that as long as this fountain remains here, part of Lilly will always be here. And you, her peers will always be reminded what a generous, kind, sweet girl she was and how she embodied Pirate pride and the school motto, service, loyalty, honor." it was like Celeste was remembering someone who was totally not her daughter and I could see from the looks on Duncan and Jakes face that they were in agreement. Following the speech Duncan reveals a fountain in dedication to Lilly. It was then time for my video.

Veronica's POV

My week had started with a new case, Wallace's crush had got in some trouble with some con artists. The case was able to take my mind off all that happened during the previous week. Strangely enough I was even being left alone by the 09er's. I didn't know if Logan had told them to lay off (which I doubted ) or if it was just one of those quiet weeks I got every now and then. The problem with quiet weeks was that they usually were a sign that something big was coming. It could have also been because this week was the anniversary of Lilly's 'death' and it was out of respect.

On Wednesday I was well on the way of solving my case. As I walked down the hall to meet Wallace outside the school I heard Lilly's voice. I walked into a nearby classroom to find Logan. Somehow me had managed to not cross paths in the last couple of day which I had been thankful for. But seeing Lilly up on the screen I couldn't help but ask,

"What are you doing?" he didn't turn to me when he answers just continues to look at the screen in front of him.

"Assembling the world's most boring memorial video." he told me "Ballet, choir recital, debutante crap…girl scouts. Memories both misty and water-colored." I can't help but laugh  
>" It's Lilly as a long-distance commercial." it was hard to look away though, to see Lilly awake and active was good,<p>

"Well, it isn't really about Lilly, is it. God, this would piss her off." this defiantly had Celeste written all over it. I decide to leave him to it but as I reached the door I stop.

"Thank you for pulling me out of the pool other night," I said softly to him. I suddenly feel his eyes on me and I know he has swung around in his chair, I look back at him for just a moment, "I may have some footage you can use" I tell him before quickly leaving.

I had known I needed to thank him since dad had told me he had saved me and I was glad I had finally done it and could move on.

The next morning I got to school early, I stop by Logan's locker and open it easily, you would have thought he would have changed his locker combination after my last prank but it saved me some time that he hadn't. I pull some videos out of my bag and put them in his locker and closed the door. I check quickly to see if there were any witnesses and head back outside the school to wait for Wallace.

I take my video camera along with me to the memorial it looks like everyone from school has shown up. I wanted to record the moment in hope to one day show. Lilly I knew she would find the whole thing hilarious. I roll my eye's during Celeste's speech. I hold up my camera as the video starts not wanting to miss a bit of it. It starts off like I had seen it days before, then the music changed to a rock song and Lilly tells us "Hello America! You wanted Lilly. You got her.' I can't help but laugh, this was the real Lilly.

Even as I laugh I can feel tears in my eyes. This had been the last night we had had together as a group everything had broken up after that night. Lilly talked to the camera again "Now sit back and enjoy the ride." I can't help but look around at people watching to video. There is a lot of laughter as well as some tears. Celeste who had started out so happy now looked angry and embarrassed, Jake and Duncan were laughing and wiping away tears at the same time.

I look at Logan at the same time he looked at me, he gives me a nod which I return. I turn back to the screen in time to see Lilly's with her hair flying as looks down from where she is standing with her hanging out of the limo sunroof once again addressing the camera "You love me don't you?" she told us. It was a perfect finish. I even saw Weevil wipe away a tear before leaving.

Everyone started heading off to get ready for the school dance that was also being held that evening. Wallace had invited me to join him and his date but I declined telling him I had other plans. Later that night I am sitting alone on the beach replaying the events of that last dance which we never did attend due to the limo party. It was as I sat alone on the deserted beach that i made the decision to do something I had never done

_Flashback_

_We had been playing I never as we walked down the beach, when it came to my turn I looked at my friends and said "I've never…gone skinny dipping." they all take a drink  
><em>_**"**__ That is just unacceptable. We're gonna have to do something about that, Veronica Mars." Lilly told me._

Well now that was going to change. I looked up and down the beach before slipping out of my clothes,

"This is for you Lilly" I yelled and run into the water.

Logan's POV

I decided that after the memorial I wanted to go down to the beach and have a memorial of my own. I asked Duncan if he wanted to join me but his parents wanted a family night. I get to the beach and grab my bottle of champagne. Finding a dark and quiet spot I sit down and pop the cork. I hold up the bottle to the sky in a quiet toast to Lilly and take a drink. I haven't been hear long when I see someone else arrive.

Even at a distance I can tell it's Veronica, she must have had the same idea as me. She stand there for a few minutes before she looks up and down the beach as if to see if anyone was around. She mustn't see me sitting here in the shadows because the next thing she has taken off all her clothes. I take another drink as I watch her, "this is for you Lilly" I hear her yell before running to the water.

I can't help myself, I get up from where I'm sitting and walk over to her pile of clothes. She still hasn't seen me as she splashes around in the waves. So I put my hands around my mouth and call out,

"Is this an activity anyone can join in?" I then put my hands to the hem of my shirt and go to lift it. I hear her yelp from the water and duck down in the water her hands raised to cover her breasts.

"Logan?" I hear her say before I hear a word I have never heard pass her lips. I laugh.

"Stop laughing, and no you can't join me, better yet go away" she told me quickly.

"But where's the fun in that" I asked her.

"Logan please, I need to come out now. Can you at least turn around," she sounded embarrassed so I do as she asks.

I hear her come out of the water and redress. The next thing I know my champagne is being taken off me and she took a drink.

She walks a bit further up the beach and sits down in the sand. I walk over and sit next to her.

"I haven't been able to watch that tape since…." she stops herself and looks at me

"It was a good night," I tell her, "is that why you're here? I remember something about skinny dipping during our game of I never…"

We continue reminding each other of different adventures we had with Lilly.

"You have changed so much since those day, I don't think Lilly would recognize you now!" I don't know what made me say this but I can see Veronica withdraw as I say it.

"I had to change, you of all people should know that" she bites back at me as she pushed herself up off the sand and stormed off.

I get up quickly and run after her. I grab her arm and swing her around to face me.

"Veronica, stop" I tell her as she tried to fight me off. "I'm sorry, okay. I know we have had our problems over the last year but these past couple of weeks it has felt like we could maybe get past that. I have realized that I miss your company and friendship and even though you have changed, I like the new you. I defiantly enjoyed the fights we've had more than I should have" she has now stopped fighting me but won't look at me, "please Veronica can we please try to get along, I'm willing to try, are you?" I drop my hold of her arm and try to get her to look at me.

"I don't think I can, not yet, too much has happened, I can't get over what was done to me that easily" she finally said lifting her face so I could see the tears that now filled her eyes.

"I am willing to try to forgive and move on, you weren't completely innocent in all this" I tell her a little pissed that she was making this difficult.

"Yes but you weren't raped by one of your so called friends," she cried, realizing what she revealed she turned and fled before I could react. I watched her run off up the beach shocked, glued to the spot she had left me. As her words sink in she reaches her car climbs in and speeds off.

I sink into the sand as her words wash over me, she was raped. No. It couldn't be true. The sight of her tears, the shocked expression on her face as she realized what she had revealed, and suddenly I knew it was true. The pain and sadness in her eyes was something I would never forget. I angrily kicked out at the sand. We really had broken her. I knew we had always said that was what we wanted to do, but how could someone have gone that far. I felt terrible. I may not of raped her but one of my friends had. I felt like I was going to be sick.

I got home and find my mum in the kitchen

"Logan what's wrong" she asked me as soon as she sees me.

"I don't know if I can tell you," I tell her honestly, after it was not my secret to tell.

Over the last month we had become so close, for the first time in my life I felt like I had a real functioning mother. How do I tell her about what I had been a part off. How my friends and I had torn apart the best person I had ever known. I didn't want here to change her mind about me. I liked the feeling of her being proud of me. would the truth stop her from loving me as much?

"Logan you can tell me anything," she told me wrapping her arms around me.

"I have done a lot of horrible things over the last year you don't know about. I was the one who started the attacks on Veronica, everyone else just followed my lead," by now I am crying in her arms, "she is really hurt, and its all my fault,"

"What's your fault? Honey, please tell me what happened? Tell me what you did, what you found out?" she guided me over to the kitchen table and sat me down.

"Veronica. She was raped because I turned the whole school against her" I tell her not able to make eye contact with her.

"Logan, tell me the full story so I can understand" she asked me softly.

Veronica's POV

As I drive home I can't believe I had just revealed my darkest secret to Logan of all people. It had been something I had kept to myself for so long. Why did I have to reveal it now, to him? I get home and fall into bed glad for once my dad isn't home because after tonight I may have told him about my rape as well and I wasn't ready for that conversation yet. That night I cry myself to sleep for the first time in a long time.

My dad was out of town chasing another bail jumper and wouldn't be back for at least another day so I wasn't worried the next morning about not getting dressed. I just curled on the couch in my PJ's with a tub of ice cream and watched 'beaches' when I found it playing on cable, it defiantly fit my mood.

When there was a knock on my door a little before noon I tried to ignore it but the person didn't seem to want to go away. I take a look out the window and see Lynn. I get up and answer the door despite the way I look. Lynn takes one look at me and pulled me into a hug, I can't help but start crying again, she guided me back into the apartment and closed the door. She then lead me back over to the couch never letting me go. She sits us down and lets me cry. When I am finally able to pull myself together a little I sit back and look at her.

"Logan told you didn't he?" I asked her.

"He couldn't help it. He's blaming himself," she told me, "can you tell me about it? You don't have to but it might help,"

"It happened a several of months after Lilly…. I had become an outcast at school, no one was speaking to me unless it was to put me down. I decided to go to a party to show that what they were saying wasn't getting to me. Someone handed me a drink, I remember finishing the drink and starting to feel unwell. I lay down on a lawn chair and the next thing I am waking up in a guest bedroom without my underwear," I feel tears welling up in my eye's again but continue "I went outside and someone had written slut on my car. I went to the sheriffs office and lamb told me to go see the wizard. I hadn't told anyone since. Until last night, I didn't mean to tell Logan it just came out, I'm sorry" Lynn wraps her arms around be again rubbing my back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. What happened to you is unforgivable," she paused before softly asking, "does your dad know?"

" No. I couldn't bare to have him look at me differently, it has been so hard on him starting all over again in a town that hates you. I couldn't add to the stress he was under. Everything happened so quickly. Lilly, being fired, loosing the house, mum leaving. It was all to much I couldn't add to that."

"Your dad's a strong man and he loves you. I think you need to tell him, he won't look at you different I promise."

"I can't. I'm not ready to. Maybe someday in the future, just not yet, please don't make me tell him."

"I won't make you do anything your not ready for, but if you need someone to talk to, then come to me, anytime you need to, about anything, remember us girls need to stick together" she gives me a reassuring smile and turns to the TV "now tell me what are we watching" I can't help but smile at her.

Lynn stayed with me for the rest of the day, we didn't really talk again, just sat there watching movies and eating ice cream. By the time she left I knew I had a new person I could count on if I needed them. I crawled into be that night feeling lighter than I had in a year, talking had really helped.

Logan's POV

Mum didn't tell me what had happened when she had gone to see Veronica, all I knew was she had left in the morning and didn't get home till late. All she would tell me was they had had a girly day, whatever that means. Walking into school that day I tried to keep an eye out for Veronica but it was nearly lunch and I still hadn't seen her. Everyone at school was talking about a purity test that had come out on the internet over the weekend. Everyone was comparing scores. At lunch time I finally see veronica, she was in a cheerleading uniform and talking to Meg Manning who was probably the nicest girl in school even though she was an 09er.

They part ways and Meg made her way over to our table.

"Was that Veronica you were talking to?" I asked her as she sits down next to her boyfriend Cole

"Was that your uniform she was wearing. Your going to need to burn it now you don't want to catch anything" Madison Sinclair tell her.

"Don't talk about her that way" I fired at her, shocking everyone at the table.

"Why are you standing up for that skank?" Dick asked me and before I knew what I was doing I punched, got up from the table and ran in the direction Veronica had just walked in.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Logan's POV

I get to the car park in time to see her car drive off. I run over to mine, hop in and followed her. I pull up behind her just as she is getting out of her car, she seems surprised that I'm there.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to make sure your all right. What did they do to you, why are you in Megs uniform?" she looks down at the uniform she is still wearing and then back at me.

"It's nothing, my clothed were put in the toilet during gym today. I just want to change before going back to school. I've had worse done to me, mostly by you." she reminds me as she walks towards her apartment. And opens the door.

"Veronica I…" I start but am stopped.

"Are you coming in or going to stand outside all afternoon" she asks me offering me a small smile. Now I'm confused, was she still mad at me or had she forgiven me. I just stare at her. "Logan I want to get out of this uniform either you can wait outside or you can come in and wait here, while you decide I'll be in my room"

She turned and walked away from me. I take a step into the apartment, close the door and look around me. The apartment is small but homely. I walk over to the couch and sit down and wait.

A few minutes later she come back out in jeans and a tee-shirt and I can't help but smile.

"I liked the last outfit better" I told her.

"Ha, ha, very funny, I'm laughing on the inside" she tells me dropping down next to me, "I see you decided to come inside"

"Yeah, I wanted to have a look at the place you now lived in, so curiosity won and I came in." I tell her "it's a little small for my liking but has the real feelings of home"

"It is a lot smaller than our old house, but I like it anyway. It's just right for dad and me at the moment"

"So are we going back to school or do you want to skip the rest of the day and have some good old fashioned fun" I ask her bouncing up and down on the coach like a kid.

"Well that all depends on what you consider good old fashion fun" she says laughing while trying to stop my bouncing.

"That for me to know and you to find out" I take her hand and pull her out of the apartment.

Veronica's POV

I can't believe I was going to skip school, let alone skipping school with Logan who was currently driving me who knows where. He was all excited like a child and couldn't stop bouncing around. I watch him and can't help but laugh. He turns to me as he hears me laugh at his antics.

"You have to close your eye's" he told me.

"What? Logan where are we going?" I start to get a little nervous

"Just trust me. Close your eye's it's just for a minute" he said now trying to cover my eye's with his hand

"Stop that" I tell him swatting his hand away. "fine I'll close my eye's, just keep your hands to yourself" I warned him.

We drive for a couple of minutes in silence. I feel the car stop.

"Okay open your eye's" he said with excitement. I open my eye's and laugh.

"Miniature golf? That's what you call good old fashion fun?" I asked him still laughing.

"What? You used to love playing. Don't you like playing anymore?" he asked me now sounding a little nervous in his decision to come here.

"No Logan I love it. I haven't been in such a long time. I can't believe you remembered that I love this. Thank you." I reassure him.

"Come on lets go, looser buys snacks"

"Your on" we get out of the car and run over to the entrance.

An hour later I couldn't believe how much fun I was having. I had forgotten how much fun it was to hang out with Logan. And in the past we rarely got to hang out alone, usually Lilly and Duncan went everywhere with us. We end up playing all three courses. I lost the first game, but make up for it on the last two.

"I win, I win"

I jump up and down as I get a hole in one on the last hole, I turn to Logan.

"In you face"

Catching the look on his face I bolt, but its no use. He catches up to me and swings me into the air. By now we are both laughing. He puts me down and we continued to laugh at each other. We are finally able to look each other in the eye and suddenly the laughter stops and the atmosphere changes between us. We stand there for a minute looking at each other, I'm starting to feel nervous when Logan suddenly breaks the eye contact and moves away. I push the feeling of rejection aside.

"Don't forget you have to feed me now" I tell him hoping to lighten the mood.

"I didn't forget our bet" he turns back to me. "ok what do you want"

Five minutes later we are sitting at a table. in front of me I have nacho's, fries, a chili dog and a large coke, Logan is looking at me in disbelief.

"You won't be able to eat all that" he exclaimed.

"Watch me" I said taking my first bite.

He watched me for a full ten minutes, only once trying to steal one of my fries. He learnt that lesson quickly. I take the last sip of my coke and look up at him.

"Time for ice cream" I told with a smirk.

"I can't believe you ate all that, and still want more. You wouldn't even share. Where did all that food go? You have to be hollow on the inside because your so small" he still couldn't believe it.

"Hey," I protest "I'm not small, just petite"

"Keep telling yourself that. Come on lets go. Do you want to come down to the beach with me? I can teach you to surf" he asked getting up and disposed of my rubbish.

We then spend the rest of the afternoon at the beach, me trying to surf and him laughing his ass off at me until I gave up and took a seat on the beach and watched him.

I woke up the next day with a smile on my face. I had a great afternoon the day before with Logan. It had felt like old times. What did surprise me was the fact that just thinking of Logan now gave me a fluttering through my stomach. Did I now like Logan more than a friend?

It made me feel nervous because things were starting to get good between us again and I didn't want to ruin it. I then thought about Lilly, how would she feel about me liking Logan? Even when they hadn't been together she had still always considered him as hers.

I get out of bed and start getting ready for school. I park my car in front of the school and get out. Meg spots me and runs over.

"When you didn't come back to school yesterday I got worried, more so because Logan had run after you" she told me linking arms.

Before I can answer Wallace joged up.

"Where'd you disappeared to yesterday? I thought we were going to hang out,"

"I went home to change, like I told you Meg" I tell the girl next to me. "when I got home Logan showed up…"

"Did he do anything to hurt you, where is he?" I put an hand on Wallace's arm to stop him.

"We just talked." I tell them, "we been talking a little the last few days, since that dinner at his house… I didn't tell you everything that happened that night. He saved my life." they are now looking at me with shocked faces. "I fell in the pool, he saw it happen and jumped in to pull me out"

"Wow, so are you two friends again?" Meg asked.

"Are you sure you can trust him? I saw what he did to your car, remember?" Wallace said still worried.

"We're just hanging out a little, a lot has happened over the last year, even before that. Just give him a chance, his not really a bad guy."

'Fine I'll give him a chance, but he even looks at you in the wrong way and he's going down." Wallace really had become a good friend really quickly, I liked having someone other than my dad wanting to protect me.

"Come on guys lets go inside and get to homeroom."

We walk into the school. I am shocked to see that there are numbers on a lot of the lockers.

"44 what does that mean" Meg asked as we reached her locker.

"I think it has something to do with the purity test everyone is doing" Wallace told her.

"But I didn't do the test and even if I did there is no way I would get a 44" she looks puzzled. She then spots Cole walking towards us.

"How could you do this to me Meg, you made me thing I was waiting for you to be ready only now to find out that you haven't been waiting. You made a fool out of me." Cole yelled at her angrily

"Cole, I didn't even take the test you have to believe me." Meg cried at him reaching for his arm.

"No. I'm not going to believe anymore of your lies, it's over" he stormed away leaving a shocked Meg behind.

"I don't understand, who would do this to me" she asked as she watched him walk away.

"Don't worry, from the looks of it there is at least one person slutier than you," I tell her pointing down the hall to another locker "see I got a 14" I can't help but laugh.

"Oh Veronica, I'm sorry, you really don't deserve to be treated this way" Meg told me as we start towards my locker.

Dick come up between us putting an arm around each of our shoulders,

"Well if it isn't the two biggest sluts in school, are you giving each other pointers? Meg I must say, you been holding out on me. I would have tapped you ass anytime all you needed to do was ask," he says giving her a small tap on her backside.

I reach into my bag and pull out my taser,

"Now Dick you really shouldn't talk about people that way, you never know what can result from it." I tell him showing him my taser.

"Now Veronica, don't be jealous. If I knew you liked it kinky I might have given you a call" he then slapped my ass.

I spin around and put the taser to his chest. His body jerks before he hit's the floor. By now a crowd has formed around us.

"I can't believe you did that" Meg said to me " but it looked like fun, can I give it a go" I hand her the taser just as Dick is getting up.

"Veronica, I'm going to ge…" before he can finish Meg tasers him.

"That really was as fun as it looks" she replies as she hands it back to me and we continue down the hallway. Wallace chuckling to himself behind us.

"Just what we need another Veronica" he said with a laugh and we both slap him. "hey I didn't say it was a bad thing."

At lunch time I sit down at my usual table. I am soon joined by Meg and Wallace. Around us other students are whispering and pointing in our direction.

"How can you stand it Veronica" Meg asked me sounding upset. "everywhere I have gone today everyone keeps picking on me, even my so called friends. I need to know why someone is doing this"

"Wow if it isn't Veronica Mars and Meg Manning. Meg it surprised me that score you got." Logan says as he puts his books down and takes a seat next to me. "though I'm a little disappointed with your score Veronica, I'm sure you could have done better."

"Ha ha Logan you're a riot," I tell him "I'm sure your score is probably way up there as well. The difference between yours and our is that yours would be correct"

"You wound me. Yes I did do the test but I can tell you here and now that your score was lower than mine, actually even Megs was lower than mine."

"I find that hard to believe" I tell him poking him in the chest.

It is then I notice how quiet it has suddenly gotten. I look around and see the whole cafeteria has turned around and is watching us. I see Dick walking towards us.

"What the hell man. What are you doing sitting over here with these skanks, trying to set up a threesome" he asked Logan with a wink.

"Dick are you asking to meet my friend again, did you not learn you lesson this morning" I pulled out my taser again.

"Dick you need to back off, go pass the message on. Leave these girls alone. Ok. Good, now run along" Logan gestured for him to clear off with a wave of his hand.

Dick walked off in a sulk, muttering something to himself. Logan turned toward Wallace

"I'm Logan by the way" he told him offering his hand. When Wallace makes no move to take it Logan pulls it back "Wallace, right?"

"Yeah, just so you know, I'm keeping a eye on you, one wrong move and they won't find your body" Wallace tells Logan before getting up from the table and walking away.

"Intense friend you have there." Logan watched Wallace walk away before turning to me..

"He's been a good friend, my only friend for awhile. He just needs to warm up a little. Remember the only interaction has had with you was when you beat up my car"

"You beat up her car?" Meg asked looking between the two of us.

"Only because of the bong she planted in my locker" Logan answered.

"Try proving it," I challenge him with a wink.

"I don't need proof, plus you broke into my locker a second time when you left those tapes, that's proof enough for me" he shot back to me.

I turn away from him and back to Meg.

"So before we were rudely interrupted you said something about finding out who submitted your phony test."

"There's a girl in my computer studies class that is supposed to be a genius with computers, maybe she can help. I think her name is Mac or something, she has these cool blue streaks in her hair." Meg told me.

"Ok good idea, let's see if we can find her," we get up and start to head back inside the school. It takes me a minute to notice that Logan has followed us. "you don't need to follow us, go talk to your friends" I tell him.

"but I am with friends, and I've never gotten to see you in detective mode. I want to see if it's as sexy as it is in my head" he shocked me by saying.

"um, Logan…" I don't know how to respond to his comment.

"I was just joking come on lets get a move on, I have test next period I can't be late for"

Logan is totally messing with my head now so I just turn around and continue down the hall.

Logan's POV

I felt like hitting my head against a locker. Why did I say that to her? I asked myself. After yesterday I came to the realization that I liked Veronica, like really liked her. I had even nearly kissed her the day before, stopping myself only because I didn't want to scare her off. I hadn't lied a minute ago when I told her I found the detective thing sexy, but she looked so shocked I had to laugh it off.

I was now following her down the hallway, as she walked in front of me I couldn't stop my eyes from trailing down her body. I looked up to see that Meg had looked over her shoulder and caught me out. She gave me a knowing wink which shocked me. I had never thought there was much to Meg but maybe I was wrong, I had after all heard about her tasering Dick this morning. Maybe she had more going for her than I thought, she might even get to show more of this side of herself now that she was out from under Coles thumb.

We found the girl Meg had been talking about in the computer lab. Veronica quickly explained what she needed and they decided to meet after school to discuss things. After that the bell rang and we all went our separate ways.

Later that afternoon Duncan caught up to me.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"I'm just heading home. Mum has a meeting with some lawyers and I need to go with her" I explain to him playing dumb.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant with Veronica. Are you planning something?" we have now stopped walking and are facing each other.

"DK, as hard as this is for everyone to understand, no I am not planning anything. Veronica and I decided we wanted to be friends again. Were moving past our mistakes of the last year and getting to know each other again." I explain to him.

"Do you have feelings for her?" he questioned.

"No" I lied, "oh, I don't know, maybe" I finish. Duncan suddenly goes rigid in front of me.

"No, she's my girlfriend" he yelled at me.

"You broke up with her over a year ago, you gave up your claim on her the day you started acting like she no longer existed" I told him trying to hold back the anger I am now feeling.

This was so unlike Duncan, especially lately. All of a sudden he throws a punch that connects with my jaw.

"What the hell man" I yelled and then he is on me again throwing punches.

I try to fight him off but it's like he's been taken over. Finally some teachers are able to pull him off. And as fast as it started it's over. Instead of the anger that was on his face, he now looked confused. He passed out a moment later and the nurse is called. I wait with him in sick bay with him until his parents arrive. They dismiss me quickly and tell me there taking Duncan home.

I had called mum while I was waiting with Duncan to explain that I was running late. She told me to come home as soon as I could but said they'd start without me. When I arrived home I walked in to find Keith Mars in my kitchen making coffee.

"Your home good. The lawyers have nearly finished with your mum they… what happened to your face?" Keith asks as he come closer to me to get a better look.

"Just a small disagreement between friends, it's fine" I tell him before walking over to the fridge.

My meeting with the lawyers went pretty quickly. They just wanted a brief statement from me declaring that it was my mum I had chosen to live with. There was not one question about the abuse I had suffered over the years which took me by surprise. I walk back into the kitchen to find mum and Keith standing closely together whispering about something.

"Your done" mum asks as she spots me and takes a step away from Keith.

"Yeah they didn't want to know much" I tell her.

"Well at least it's nearly over," she said to me walking over and putting an arm around me. "he won't ever bother us again, Keith has seen to that," she looked over and gives Keith a smile. "Veronica will be here shortly and we will have some dinner"

" I didn't know that. She didn't say anything about dinner at school."

"It's kind of last minute." I am told, "we only called her while you were with the lawyers, now please tell me who hit you and why?"

"It was weird I was talking to Duncan and all of a sudden he lost it. It came out of no where and ended just as quickly?"

"Duncan did this to you, that doesn't seem like him" Keith said.

"Yeah but the strange thing is that it's not the first time" I tell him.

"What do you mean" he asked.

"It was last year after he and Veronica had broken up. I was at his house one day. We were playing video games. I left to get a drink and when I came back I found him struggling with Jake and then suddenly he just stopped and fainted. I had totally forgotten about that till today,"

At that moment the door bell rings and I go and answer it.

"Long time no see" Veronica greeted me

"Come in," I tell her moving aside so she can enter, "this seems to becoming a regular occurrence." I said as we head to the back of the house.

Later that night Veronica and I are outside by the pool talking.

"Feel like skinny dipping again" I asked her gesturing to the pool.

"Sure" she replies, "you go first" I look at her in shock. "or you could just go in fully clothed"

The next thing I know she has given me a shove and I start to fall backwards. At the last minute I am able to grab her and pull her in with me. We both surface breathing heavily.

"Hey, you weren't suppose to pull me in," she said to me with a splash.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have pushed me in," I splash her back.

She jumps at me knocking me off balance and I go under again. I come up spluttering and take off after her. I catch her quickly and hold her against me as she tries to fight me off.

"Hey what's going on out here" I hear Keith yell at us. We quickly separate and move to the edge of the pool.

"He pulled me into the pool, daddy" Veronica told her dad giving him puppy dog eyes as he offers her an arm and pulls her out.

"Only after you pushed me in," I fire back as I pull myself out. Mum walks up to us with some towels and hand then to us.

"Yeah but he asked me to go skinny dipping" she reveals her dad, "he had to be punished," Keith turns and glares at me.

"It was just a joke I swear, and it's not like it would be her first time," I argued.

If she's trying to take me down, I'm taking her with me. The look on her face shows that she is shocked that I had revealed that piece of information.

"Well you could of come forward before I had taken my clothes off and let me know I wasn't alone" she is now up in my face.

"Kids, kids. I think you've had enough fun for one night, your both acting like children." Keith exclaimed as he pulled his daughter away from me. "I thought you two had decided to play nice"

"Well I can only take so much of that innocent act" I said

"Well I can only take so much of your macho act" she stuck her tongue out at me.

Her dad catches her again and starts to pull her towards the house.

"I think this is a hint that we need to call it a night" Keith said to mum "Do you think all of our dinners will end with wet kids"

"I don't know, but it is kind of funny." mum answered him as we go out the front door.

Veronicas still glaring at me which I find funny. She always could hold a grudge.

"Maybe next time we should try this without the kids?" he asked her getting into his car.

I stop walking. Did Keith Mars just ask out my mum.

"Maybe we should," she answered.

And did she just say yes.

They say good night and he drives off. Mum turns back to the house with a smile on her face and walked inside leaving me open mouthed on the driveway.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Veronica's POV

I sit in the car still glaring at Logan as we drive away

"Honey, is there something going on with you and Logan that I should know about?" dad asked me as he drove

"Other than the fact that his a jackass" I answered.

"Yes, other than that" he laughed,

"No. We're just friends who are good at rubbing each other the wrong way" wasn't about to tell my dad that I was developed a crush on the jackass.

Dad dropped the subject and soon we arrived home. I go straight to my room to called Meg. It takes me a few minutes for me to convince Meg's dad that I'm calling about a school project before he will let me talk to her.

"Hey Meg just thought I should let you know I have some leads for us to start looking into tomorrow" I told her as soon as she has the phone.

"That's good" she answered quietly.

"Meg are you ok" I asked her.

"My parents found out about the test." I can hear tears in her voice, "they don't believe me that the test isn't mine. When I got home this afternoon they were pulling my room apart."

"Oh Meg we will set this right. I'll even lend you my taser tomorrow and you can taser Dick again." at last I hear a small laugh. "meet me in front of school at 7:30."

"Okay. Thanks veronica" We said goodbye and both hung up.

The next morning we meet up as planned, as we head towards the computer lab Meg asks me.

"So how was you night last night, it had to be better than mine"

"Well I got a call from my dad to meet him at Logan's and his mums for dinner and ended with me and Logan in a fight."

"What, you two have been getting along well lately, what happened"

"Nothing really, I pushed him in the pool and he pulled me in with him, we were just mucking around splashing each other when my dad came out, after that I don't know what happened, all of a sudden we just sort of lost it."

"I think fighting is like foreplay for you two" Meg said to me with a grin. I whirl around to face her.

"What, I can't believe those words just came out of your mouth. Logan and I have always been this way. I think the first conversation we had turned into a fight, Lilly always found it hilarious how we could go from having a conversation one minute to nearly coming to blows the next."

"Maybe you use fighting to hide the feeling you have for each other, maybe you have always liked him deep down"

I stop and think about what Meg has just said to me. Had the feelings I have been feeling recently been there longer than I thought. No that can't be it.

"No your wrong, I loved Duncan. Logan Loved Lilly." I told her

"Yes but were you in love" damn her why could she just give this up already.

" I don't know. It's the past now. Thing are different. We've all changed. plus, I don't think Logan feels that way about me"

"I wouldn't be to sure about that. Yesterday I caught him checking you out. Maybe the changes were needed to help you realize what was always there" Logan was checking me out, I can't help but smile. I look at Meg and see she's smiling at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, conversation over, where here about your problems not mine."

Walking into the computer lab I find Mac waiting for us.

"Hey Mac, what have you got for us." I asked as we sat down.

The next half an hour she explains to us about how the only way to get someone else's log-on ID and password was through the school computer tech. She explained to us that once in things would be easy to fake. When the bell rang we went our separate ways to homeroom and agreed to meet again at lunch.

The short conversations I had had with Mac had made me realize that she could be a real help to me in the future, she really did know her way around a computer. Plus she was kind of sarcastic which made for fun conversations. By lunch time I had tracked down the computer tech guy but he had been no hope. I decided to take a new angle and look at some of Megs friends.

By the end of the week I have solved the mystery. A friend of Megs was in fact very jealous of her. The 09er's came running back to claim her as one of there own. While Meg was able to forgive, she actually continued to sit with me and Wallace. Logan and I hadn't talked since our fight, and I found out that Mac was also a little sneaky. It was her who had set up the purity test and then conned money out of the 09ers by selling the tests, defiantly someone I wanted on my side.

Friday afternoon Logan caught up to me as I'm about to leave school.

"Finally come groveling back have we," I ask with a smirk. He ignoring my comment,

"I think our parents might be dating,"

"Each other?"

"No other people" he said sarcastically with an eye roll thrown in, "of course I mean each other."

"Why do you think there dating?"

"Your dad always seems to be around lately, they're having dinner again tonight."

"That doesn't mean there dating Logan. Dad's been helping your mum with the divorce. There just friends, he would have told me if there was something going on," I told him.

As much as I liked Lynn I couldn't see her dating someone like my dad. And I was pretty sure she wasn't his type either.

"I'm sure your dad doesn't tell you everything." he said. "Come with me tonight, we can find out if there dating for ourselves"

"You want to do a stakeout on our parents, are you crazy?"

"I'm going with or without you" he told me not backing down.

"Fine I'll come, but when I prove that I'm right your going to owe me"

"Owe you what? What do I get if I'm right?" he asked curiously.

"Ok if I'm right you have to be my slave for a day,"

"I like the idea of that, except your going to be my slave." he held out his hand to me.

"It's a bet" I declared taking his hand and giving it a shake.

"I'll pick you up at 6pm" and runs off to his car.

Logan's POV

I had a quiet week. Duncan hadn't talked to me since Monday and until a couple of hours ago neither had Veronica. I was now heading over to pick her up for our stakeout. I couldn't help but get excited at the fact that I was about to spent the evening alone with her. I knew being in a small enclosed space that we would no doubt end up fighting, but I had to admit that was part of the fun of hanging out with Veronica, it was never dull.

The fact that we would be spending the night staking out our parents was another story altogether. But it was a great excuse for me to approach her again without bringing up the other night.

I pulled up in front of Veronica's apartment to find her waiting for me. She walks over to the passenger door and opens it.

"You know Logan if we are going to do this stake out properly we should probably not go in your car. We will get noticed where ever we go. I think we should take my car."

"There is no way I am spending any extended amount of time in that car. It's Veronica sized. I'll get all cramped"

"Well I don't want to spend any time in a car the color of big bird."

Ok we hadn't even started the night and we were already fighting.

"I think we should start over" I told her. And pull the door closed in her face. I then put the window down. "hi Veronica. How are you this evening. Are you proud of me. I'm actually on time to pick you up"

"Actually your now 5 minutes late. You were on time before we started again. So sorry can't be proud of you." she told me with a smirk across her face.

"Whatever, come on we need to get going. I have a treat for you if you get in the car without another fight" her eyes light up as I say the magic word and she jumped in the car.

"What do I get, what do I get" she asked bouncing around on her seat.

I pull out a bag of junk food and pass it to her, "and if you're a good girl you may get an ice cream later."

"You got all the good stuff" she said as she searched the bags goodies.

"You really are an easy girl to please, aren't you Mars" it was nice to find a girl who never expected too much, who was happy with the small things.

"I am only easy when it comes to the important things" I raise my eyebrow at her and she realizes what she just said. "I mean like candy, get your mind out of the gutter" she slapped my arm, and then changing the topic. "so do we know where my dad and your mum are going tonight?"

"Mum said something about meeting your dad at the new Italian place on main street" I put the car in drive.

"Well at least we now have our first clue that I'm right and your wrong" she exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"There meeting at the restaurant, if it was a date my dad would pick her up." damn she had a point. But I couldn't let her win that easily.

"Or they are taking different cars because it would be easier for your dad to meet her at the restaurant as it is near were he works, and that way he doesn't have to drive 20 minutes across town to pick mum up and then drive 20 minutes back to the restaurant."

"You do realize that's exactly what your going to have to do later. Does this mean this is a date" she joked. I think.

"No it's different. Were on a stake out. Two cars would be pointless." for a second I think I glimpse some disappointment in her eye, but she blinks and it's gone.

We stop out front of the restaurant.

"Why did it have to be Italian." she complained. "it's my favorite, it's going to be torture sitting here watching all these other people eating it"

"Well your in luck because I actually called ahead for a pick up. Lasagna good for you" veronica squealed and claped her hands together. This is what I mean about easy to please.

Half an hour later we are sitting in the car enjoying our dinner when we saw Keith arrive.

"I just got 2 more pieces of evidence" she tells me after noticing her father.

"How can you have evidence just by looking at you dad"

"Easy no tie, and no flowers. He looks ready for a casual dinner between friends"

"That's not evidence. Not everyone wears a tie on dates and men don't always bring flowers"

"But if there only just starting to date they be trying to impress each other, plus my dad is old fashioned. I am so winning"

"Don't get to excited, the evening isn't over yet" I say as mum walks up to Keith. Keith leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek and moves his hand to the small of her back as he leads her into the restaurant. "see?" I point out.

After they enter the restaurant we can no longer see them. We turn to each other.

"So what should we do now" Veronica asked me.

"I don't know I'm not the one with the stakeout experience" I point out to her.

"Well I don't usually have someone tag along with me on a stakeout. Unless you count backup"

"Well lets just talk" I suggest "what are your plans for the weekend."

"Well after having a movie marathon last week, Wallace wants to have a weekend of computer games. Problem is I suck at computer games and I hate the idea of losing. I have to get Wallace some guy friends to hang out with. Meg is probably going to hang with us and I also asked Mac to join us if she wants. What about you , got any big plans?"

"I might go for a surf but no real plans."

"You can join us if you want. I'm sure Wallace will like not being so out numbered by us girls, though it could be fun to try to paint his nails, how do you think he would react to that?"

"Not so well would be my guess. But yeah that could be fun. You can come over to my place and do it if you want. My room could nearly be mistaken with a computer game store, I have like everything, even something you could play. You uses to like Mario Cart right?"

"That's a good idea. We could also bring our swim suits and go for a swim. I call everyone and let them know we'll be meeting at your place."

"Okay sound fun."

An hour later I'm getting bored of sitting around doing nothing.

"Let's go take a closer look" I suggest opening the door to get out.

"Logan wait, we have to stay here" veronica calls after me but I'm already halfway across the street. She gets out and chased after me. "the aim here is not to get caught" she said as she caught up. I stop by the edge of the window and peer in.

"There they are" I point to the middle of the restaurant.

Veronica peers around me to have a look as well. At the moment they seem to be deep in conversation. Suddenly as if he knows he's being watched Keith turns our way. I spin us around so wer'e no longer in view but have in the process wrapped my self around Veronica. I look down at her shocked face and all I can think about is how close we are, how good it felt and how inviting her lips looked.

Veronica's POV

I stare up at Logan's face. I can't help but notice how strong his arms feel around me. His eyes are now on my lips and I can't help but lick them. I am now being lifted from the ground as he also lowers his lips to meet mine. As our lips touch I feel a shot of electricity run through my body. I don't know how long we are standing here but someone is clearing there throat behind us. We both turn to the noise. Standing there is my dad, hands on hips not looking too happy. Lynn's behind him with a big smile on her face.

"What have we got here?" dad asks looking between the two of us. As we separate.

"Fancy meet you here" I try to joke "how the food?"

"Veronica don't think I didn't notice you two when I arrived, have you been spying on us? And for that matter when did all this start?" he motions Logan and me

"Ummm…" I don't know what to say so I look at Logan

"Well, really you just sort of caught the opening act," Logan joked not knowing where to look.

"Keith leave them alone. We both knew this was coming" Lynn told him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" Keith mumbled.

"Well what about you, your dating my mum" Logan gets down to the point of why we're all here.

Dad opens his mouth to say something but Lynn cuts him off.

"No Logan, Keith and I are friends" Lynn tells us. "I'm not ready to jump into a new relationship with anyone yet, I am still in the process of getting out of a long term abusive relationship. I need time to heal before I even try to move on," she explained to us. Moving closer to Keith she lays a hand on his arm. "I'm not saying that nothing will ever happen between us, Keith is a wonderful and caring man. I could do a lot worse, I have done worse, we also have you two to worry about. You two are just starting a relationship of your own, you don't need your parents dating as well."

"I have also come out of a negative relationship in the last year, nothing compared to what Lynn had but I still haven't had any real closure yet. Lynn is a beautiful woman, inside and out and I am really enjoying our time together and at the moment I too am happy with our friendship" he smiles at Lynn as he finishes.

I stare at them a little surprised, well they weren't dating, but they hadn't ruled it out either.

Logan's POV

I don't really know what to say as they finished. They were just friends, but they hadn't denied it could become something more. I watch as mum smiles at Keith, she has been so happy the last few weeks and it hits me, Keith had a big role it that, he was a shoulder for her, someone she could rely on as everything changed around her.

Keith wraps his arm around mums waist and smiles at us.

"Well now that that is all sorted, how about we finish our dinner" he asks mum " do you two want to join us for dessert?" he asked looking back at us.

We agreed and all start heading back into the restaurant.

"This is not how I saw my night ending" Veronica whispered to me after finally finding her voice. "don't forget that you now have to be my slave for the day" I let out a groan, crap.

"Ah Logan" Keith says as I gets comfortable in my chair. I look at him before he continueD "just so you know, you and I are going to be sitting down for a chat really soon" he gave that look, you know the one, the one that always got the confession from the bad guy. I start fidgeting in my seat as mum and Veronica laugh at me.

"Sure just tell me when" I mumbled.

"Don't worry, the gun won't be loaded. I'll hid the bullets so he can't find them." Veronica joked before tuning to the waiter who had joined us to take our orders.

Veronica's POV

After dessert we leave our parents to the rest of there evening and head down to the beach. We sit quietly and watch the water.

"Does this really mean where dating now?" I ask him looking back at him over my shoulder. I feel his arms wrap around my waist as he pulls me closer.

"Do you want it to mean that" he asked me, as he kiss my neck.

"I think I do" I snuggled back into his warmth.

We sit there for a few more minutes. There is a question at the back of my mind I want to ask it but am worried of the answer. As if sensing that I am holding something back Logan looks down at me

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"No, it's not nothing, I can feel your mind racing, just tell me,"

"I don't think I can" I start to fidget. Suddenly I feel my self get turned around and I'm now facing Logan.

"If this is going to work between us, we have to be honest with each other." I looked into his eyes and realize I did need to know the truth.

"If Lilly was here would we still be here or would you still be with her" I can't look him in the eye anymore so I look down at my lap.

"Lilly's not here Veronica. She's been gone for over a year. To be honest with you, this is something no one else knows, the day she died I had actually come back to Neptune from Mexico early. I sat at the car wash watching her. It was then that I realized it was over between us. What we had was never real, I did love her and in her own way I knew she loved me but I needed more than she could offer. I wrote her a letter that day ending things for good. I have felt guilty about it ever since. I don't want to feel guilty anymore. I am truly ready to move on and it is only you I could move on with. I think I have had feeling for you for a long time, I just never realized it. The most fun I have had over the last five years has always involve you, It also genially involve us having some stupid argument. I actually look forward to fighting with you."

He truly meant what he was saying, I could feel every word he said. I felt a tear run down my cheek and he leaned forward to kiss it away. I wrap my arms around him.

"I guess Meg was right about us. She told me the other day that she though fighting was like foreplay for us" I can't help but blush as I tell him this.

"She probably right because making up can be so much fun"

We spent about another hour on the beach before he took me home. We then took about another 30 minutes saying good night. We organized that we'd all meet at his place at around 11am but I promised to arrive early to spend some time alone before our friends arrived.

The next morning, not being able to hold back my excitement I arrived at Logan's before he has even out of bed.

"He's still in bed" Lynn told me as she opened the door. "why don't you go wake him up" she smiled as I run up the stairs.

Finding his door I stopped. Should I knock I wonder but decide against it as I open the door and peer inside. Moving into the room I hear Logan snoring softly. I can't stop the grin appearing on my face as I watch him sleep, I could have some fun with this. I run at the bed and jump landing across Logan's stomach.

"Umpf" I hear " ow, shit, what the hell" I now hear as he wakes up.

"You told me to be here early" I say with a pout as he turned to look at me "aren't you happy to see me?"

"I'd be happier if you hadn't jumped on me to wake me up" he growled a little. " but now you're here I might take advantage of the fact that you are on top of me" he continues as he rolls over trapping me between him and the bed. "Good Morning" He leans down and kisses my shocked mouth. I wasn't expecting him to react so quickly. Suddenly realizing the position we were in I try to push him off.

"Logan, stop your mum could come in at any moment" he rolled off me, and I can't help but feel revealed.

"Way to ruin the moment Veronica" he complained. He pulled me into his side and cuddled me "I could get used to waking up with you in my bed"

I panic a little and pull away. I sit up, get off the bed and get out of his bedroom as quickly as I can. What was I thinking going in his room like that. It had given him ideas that I was no where near ready for, stupid, stupid Veronica. Why couldn't I think before I acted.

Logan's POV

Logan had enjoyed having Veronica wake him. As he watched her run away he started to panic.

"Damn it Logan what were you thinking." I muttered angrily to myself as I get up quickly and find some jeans and a t-shirt to pull on. Veronica was pretty much still a virgin, maybe not so much physically because of the rape, but emotionally she was. She didn't need him pressuring her. He ran down stairs to find her in the kitchen with his mother.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you. Please don't think I expect you to do anything your not ready for. Please tell me your all right" I beg as I pull her into my arms.

I noticed mum had made herself discreet and left the room as I pulled Veronica into my arms

"No Logan I am sorry, I didn't think, I shouldn't have done what I done, I don't want to tease you" she said looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I don't think you're a tease" I try to tell her "just know that we don't have to do anything until you ready to"

She nods and we separate and get to work on breakfast. A few minutes later mum came back into the kitchen and helps us. Soon we were sitting at the table eating and chatting. When breakfast was over veronica and I move into the family room and watched cartoons for the rest of the morning waiting for our friends to arrive.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Veronica's POV

Everyone arrived at eleven as planned. Logan let them in and directed them towards the family room.

"Hey guy's" I say as they joined me "are you ready to have some fun?" getting more excited about spending a day with my friends.

Everything had been set up ready to go and soon Wallace and Logan were arguing about what game to play first. In the end Mac had joined in the argument and won. They were starting with some sort of mortal combat type game. Meg and I decided to sit out of this game and watched laughing as our friends tried to kill each other. Surprising everyone Mac won.

"Where the hell did you learn to play like that?" Logan demanded as she kills his player again.

"What, you think girls can't play video games" she asked him

"No I know they can play, but there not suppose to be good at it."

"That's a little sexist don't you think" she said

"That's not what I meant, I just meant that I had never found one that could beat me, I mean Veronica sucks at it, I mean really sucks"

"Hey" I protest "I don't suck I just don't spent pointless hours playing pointless games" I throw some of popcorn I was eating at him.

"Fine, I'm going to put Mario Cart in, you can give that one a go" he laughed as I pout.

"Oh I know that one can I play too" Meg asked from beside me.

"Well how bout you have a girls round while Wallace and I get some more drinks" He suggested as he sets the game up for us.

"Yeah I like that idea. I like when you boys wait on me, now shoo" I tell them as they laughed at me.

By the time the guys returned with the drinks Mac was on here winning lap, and I was demanding a rematch. We continued playing for a while longer when we heard the door bell ring. We hear Logan's mum answer it and then voices approaching.

"Logan, Dick here to join in on the fun" she told them as the enter the room.

The laughter died as we all turned towards the door. Dick seems to not know what to say as he looks at us all. I sigh and look at Logan.

"Hi Dick" I say deciding to end the silence. "since you're here do you care to join in?"

"What are you playing" he asked as he moves into the room.

"We were about to play beach volley ball." I tell him as he sits down.

"Cool, I'll be amber, I love to watch her jump around" I give him a dirty look.

"Please don't get to excited" I tell him.

Dick hadn't always been such a bad guy. We used to actually get along from time to time before I was outcast. He could just be a little over the top and crude for my liking most of the time.

"You better watch out Dick, Mac here is good, she may give you a run for your money" Logan told Dick as they grabed there controllers.

"No way, no chick can beat me at my games." he said as if the idea was insane, and it might have been if we had not already witnessed Mac beat us at most of the games we had tried so far.

20 minutes later Dick threw down his controller.

"Your cheating" he yelled at Mac.

"Am not, I'm just better than you" she told him calmly.

"No way, you have to be cheating. There is no way you could beat me with out cheating"

"Maybe you've just never played the right people before, because honestly, after watching you play for the last 20 minutes has shown me that your not that good" she fired back at him

"I think it is time we all cooled down" I say as I try to get there attention "look on the bright side at least you both know your better than Logan" I laugh trying again to lighten the mood.

"I'll show you cooling down" Logan says as he stands up and comes towards me.

"No. no. I was just try to calm them down. You are so much better than both of them" I tell him as I back away.

I turn around and run towards the kitchen, but he is to quick for me. The next thing I know I have been thrown over his shoulder and were heading across the backyard.

"Wallace your suppose to be protecting me remember" I yell out as I seem my friends emerge from the house laughing at my predicament. "you aren't really going to throw me in the pool are you?" I ask Logan when no one comes to my aid. "I mean I'm your girlfriend"

He stops as we reach the pool and I watch him with wide innocent eyes

"Do you think I would really do that to you" he asked.

"No, because you're a good boyfriend who wants to keep me happy."

I feel him relenting and he starts to lower me to the ground. Just as I was starting to breath a sigh of relief I find myself in the air and then there is a splash as I hit the water. As I surface I glare at him as everyone laughs from the side lines.

"Hey you had no problem pushing me in so I can't see you having a problem with me returning the favor." he laughs. The laugh quickly turns to shock as he is shoved from behind and joins me in the water, and now I am able to laugh as Wallace looks very proud of himself.

I move towards the side of the pool as if to get out and Wallace offers me a hand to pull me out. Little does he know that I have planted my feet against the wall and the next thing he knows he is going over the top of me into the pool as well. Dick stood at the edge of the pool laughing. I watch Mac and Meg give each other a look behind him and he is soon in the pool with the rest of us.

Logan then came up behind me and lifted me out of the water and above his head, and then once again I am in the air landing again with a splash. Wallace then dunks Dick and the two of the start wrestling in the pool. I have since jumped on Logan's back and have him in a neck hold. Suddenly water is splaying over us all as Meg and Mac, feeling left out of the fun, do bombs into the pool.

Before I know it I am on Logan's shoulder wrestling with Meg who is on Wallace's Shoulders and Mac who is on Dicks. I give Mac one last push and she and Dick fall backwards. I then feel a push from behind and fall forward taking Logan with me. As we surface I see Wallace lower Meg back into the water and they high five each other

"No fair, you attacked from behind" I whined.

"Alls fair in love and war Veronica" Meg told me as she stuck out her tongue out at me.

We spent the rest of the day hanging out by the pool. It was the most fun I had in a long time. I looked around at my friends and couldn't help but feel a little sad. I wish Lilly was here for this, but I push the feeling aside as I watched the people around me laugh and have fun. I decide I will go and see Lilly on my way home. I return my attention to Logan as I feel him wrap his arms around me.

That night after I leave Logan's I walk through the front door of the hospital and up to Lilly's floor. The nurse spots me coming

"Veronica, I need…" the phone rings and she has to answer it. I decided I couldn't wait. I'll can talk to the nurse when I leave. I push Lilly's door open.

"Veronica Mars, thank God someone I finally recognize. I woke up this morning here and nobody is telling me what's going on." a voice I hadn't heard in over a year told me. She looked me over "What happened to your hair and clothes?" I stared at her in shock.

Lilly Kane was awake!

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Veronica's POV

"L-l-lilly…" I stared at her in complete and utter shock.

"Veronica, what's going on, Why am I here?" Lilly asked me in confusion.

The nurse came into the room.

"Veronica can I talk to you for a minute, excuse us Lilly" she pulled me out of the room.

"How…? when…? I don't understand, what happened? When did she wake up? How?" I asked again. I was so confused. I had wanted Lilly to wake up for so long, it had now happened and I didn't know how to react.

"Veronica calm down. Lilly woke up this morning. So far we haven't been able to reach her parents, they are out of town for the weekend. Do you know how we can contact them."

"No….how are people going to react, they all think she is dead, what am I suppose to tell her?" I have so many questions running through my head and I couldn't answer any of them.

"Sit with her, she isn't aware she has been in a coma for over a year, the last thing she seems to remember is a car wash, do you have any idea about that."

"There was a car wash the day she was attacked, what do I tell her if she asks me questions."

"For the moment don't give her any details, just be there for her. We really need to speak to the Kane's. we told Lilly there was an accident just keep the conversation light, don't stress her."

I walk back into the room not really knowing what I'm doing.

There she is sitting up in bed, this is not a dream I tell myself. It's real. Before I can stop myself I run across the room and throw myself at her. I can tell this shocks her as it takes her a minute to react.

"What has gotten into you Veronica.?"

"Nothing, just happy to see you. How are you feeling?" I asked her

"I feel a weak and a tired, what happened? The nurse said I was in an accident. When did you cut you hair and what is with the clothes, I like them, but how could you do this without me?"

She sounded upset and confused. I could tell she hated not knowing what was going on around her, she had always needed to be a part of everything and until her accident she had been. I hadn't bought clothes without her opinion from the moment me became friends. I also would have never cut my hair without her knowing. Without her beside me I had found my own style, how did I explain that.

"I don't really know what happened to you Lilly, someone else will be able to fill in those details. As for the hair and the clothes, I needed a change, do you like?" if I could keep her talking about my new look I might get through this. It was one topic she never got sick of.

"Actually the look suits you. We will need to go shopping and update my style as well, how do you think I'd look with bangs."

We talked for what seemed like hours. Before I knew it I was being forced out the door by the night nurse telling me Lilly needed to rest, so I left but not before promising to return first thing the next morning.

The next morning I returned as promised, it was like old time, as though nothing had changed. we sat there just chatting for hours. Just before noon my phone starts ringing and I look down at it noticing that it is Logan. Suddenly I don't know what to do. I was sitting here with Lilly talking and I had no idea what I would say to him, let alone to Lilly.

"Aren't you going to answer that" she asks, pulling me out of my daze.

"Um, yeah, give me moment" I moved away so hopefully she won't hear the conversation and answer. "hi"

"Hey, beautiful girlfriend of mine" Logan says happily "I'm on my way over to your place, I thought you might want to join me for lunch"

"I'm not actually at home at the moment" I tell him.

"Well where are you? I will meet you." he offered not giving up.

"Actually now isn't a good time" I tell him nervously.

"Why not? Where are you?" he doesn't sound so happy anymore. I look over at lilly and notice her listening.

"Ahh… I can't talk about it at the moment. Can we talk later?" I ask hoping he would be understanding.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" he sounds worried.

"No, something has come up" I moved further away from Lilly "I will explain later. I need you to do me a favor though. I need Duncan's cell number."

"So you want to be talking to you ex instead of you boyfriend" he sounded so hurt.

"No I need to talk to Mr Kane, I'm not interested in talking to Duncan, you should know I'm not interested in him anymore" I reassure him as much as possible. "please, I promise we'll talk later" he finally relents and gives me the number. I say a quick goodbye and hang up. Lilly is still sitting in bed watching me.

"What was that all about"

"Nothing, just dad wanting to know where I am" I lied. She doesn't look to convinced so I change the subject. "how do you think I'd look like with a belly ring?" Lilly used to always try to convince me to go with her to get our bellies pierced but the old me would not do it. It worked perfectly she was now talking excitedly about when we should get it done.

When Lilly's lunch arrived I excused myself. I walk out to the nurses station to let the nurse know I had been able to get a number to contact the Kane's on. I told her that I wanted to be the one to tell them, when she agrees I walk away and find an empty room for privacy. Pulling out my cell phone I punch in Duncan's number and wait while it starts ringing. On the fifth ring it is answer.

"Hello" I heard Duncan say.

"Hey Duncan, it's Veronica,"

"Veronica? Why are you calling me? How'd you get this number?" ignoring his questions I asked him

"Can I talk to your dad"

"Why would you want to talk to my dad"

"I can't explain that at the moment, I just need to. Can you please put him on?" he doesn't answer me but I hear a faint "It's for you" the next thing I know Jake Kane is on the phone

"Yes" he asked

"Mr. Kane, it's Veronica Mars,"

"Veronica, what can I do for you?" he asked, he doesn't sound to happy to be talking to me.

"Mr. Kane, I'm at the hospital, the nurses have been trying to reach you since yesterday morning,"

"I don't understand what your saying Veronica" he said sounding confused.

"I came to the hospital last night to visit Lilly, the thing is when I got here the nurses had been trying to get in contact with you , it seems that…" I pause not to sure at how he's going to react.

"It's happened, hasn't it." he asked,

"Yeah , early yesterday morning" I tell him

"Well thanks for letting me know. I'll start preparing for her burial" now I'm confused.

"Burial, no you have the wrong idea, she's awake," I don't get an answer from the other end of the line. "Mr. Kane are you still there" I ask unsure.

"I'll be there in a couple of hours" I am told and then the line goes dead.

Duncan's POV

After my last episode my parents decided I needed a break. Before I knew it I found myself at our cabin Napa. I hadn't heard from any of my friends in over a week when I suddenly got a call from Veronica. Veronica hadn't called me in months so she was definitely the last person I expected to hear from.

"Hello" I had answered.

"Hey Duncan, it's Veronica," She stated the obvious as I knew her voice anywhere.

"Veronica? Why are you calling me? How'd you get this number?" I wanted to know since I had changed numbers after we had broken up. She ignores my question and got straight to business.

"Can I talk to your dad?" she asked,

"Why would you want to talk to my dad?" I want to know.

"I can't explain that at the moment, I just need to. Can you please put him on?" not answering I turn to my dad who is reading the paper at the table "it's for you" I told him passing him the phone

"Yes" he asks then pauses as he listens. "Veronica, what can I do for you?" when he found out who he's talking to, he doesn't sound to happy to be talking to her as he turned his glaze to me as I watch. Suddenly he looks confused "I don't understand what your saying Veronica" a moment later he is out of his seat and moving away from me "It's happened, hasn't it." he asked her.

I can't help but wonder what they are talking about. They had never talked this much when we were dating, what the hell did they have to talk about now.

he starts to look upset as the talk. I hear him say something about a burial, her burial. I am even more confused. Had someone died. Who was she? Why was it Veronica informing my dad of the death? They had no friends in common. I try to move closer to hear what is being said . A shocked look crosses his face, again I find him looking at me before he continues. "I'll be there in a couple of hours" before he hung up on her.

He continued staring at me for a minute. I take a step towards him and break the stare. Quickly he turns from me and rushes out of the room. The next few hours flew by in a blur dad has left us at the cabin and mum is running around gathering stuff together yelling at me to pack.

Veronica's POV

A few hours later I am still sitting with Lilly. It is getting harder to avoid her questions. Finally the door is swung open and Jake Kane rushes in. Taking one looks at Lilly sitting up and awake in her bed, he rushes over and pulls her into a tight embrace. I take a few steps back to give them some space. Jake sat back and looked at Lilly. Lilly is looking at her father in shock

"Dad, are you ok? Where have you been? Can some one please tell me now what is going on? What's happened" she now demanded getting aggravated.

I think that the show of love from one of her parent had confused her. It had always been Duncan that they had paid more attention to, Lilly had always been the trouble maker in her parents eyes, it was weird to have one of them acting this way with her.

"I didn't believe Veronica when she told me, I had t o see for my self. Honey, I'm so happy to see you" he pulled her into another hug, again shocking Lilly.

"Dad talk to me" she asked him pushing him away "what's going on, why won't anyone tell me?" Jake looks at me as if to ask if I've told her anything. I shake my head.

"Lilly" he took her hand as if to reassure her "you were attacked, you've been in a coma ever since. Everyone thought you were going to die. But you didn't, your awake." he said as if he can't believe that he is in fact talking to his daughter.

"What, what do you mean I was attacked, I don't remember a attack, I remember the car wash and that's it." she didn't seem to want to believe what she had just been told "how long was I in the coma?" she asks looking at me, her eyes now brimming with tears.

"Over a year" I tell her walking back over to her and taking her hand.

"Over a year" she repeated trying to digest what I've told her. Looking at Jake " where's Duncan and mum?"

"There out of town at the moment, Duncan has had some problems and we didn't want to stress him" Jake explained, Lilly nods in understanding. Now I'm the confused one.

"You haven't told Duncan his sister is alive have you?" I accuse Jake, "how long do you think you can keep your secret now she's awake?"

"What do you mean? Duncan thinks I'm dead? how do you keep a thing like that a secret? Let me guess, it was Celeste's idea, wasn't it?" Lilly pulled her arm away from her father.

"Lilly, try to understand. We were told that you weren't going to make it, so yes we decided to have Duncan believe you were dead instead of getting his hopes up." he tied to make her understand.

"Don't worry dad, I get it. You were just trying to protect Duncan, why not just pretend that you don't have a second child, that's how you and mum have always felt. Admit it, as soon as you had the chance you got rid of me you pretended I was dead to make life easier for the rest of you… GET OUT" she suddenly screams.

"Lilly, honey you have…." he tried again but is interrupted

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GETOUT" she screamed again, the door bursts open and the nurse runs in

"What's going on in here" she demanded "I told you both that she can't be stressed. She needs to recover" Lilly is now crying, "I think you need to leave, she needs to rest" I cant move away, Lilly is holding my hand so tight I can't pull away. I look at the nurse for help. "Lilly dear, your visitors need to leave so you can get some rest"

"No, Veronica has to stay" she tells nurse.

"Okay, Veronica can stay but only if you calm down, try and get some sleep though" she tells Lilly with a smile. Turning to Jake she says "I need you to leave"

"I'm her father" he demanded.

"Yes but at the moment you're the one causing the stress so once again I say, I need you to leave."

"Fine, but I'll be back" they turned and left the room.

"Lilly. Are you ok?" I ask her wiping a tear off her cheek, "I'm sorry I upset you,"

Lilly moves over in her bed, "can you just lay with me a while" I lay down next to me and she lays her head on my shoulder.

A few minutes later I hear her breathing steady as she falls asleep.

I lay with Lilly for awhile. I must have drifted off because the next thing I know is that the sky is dimming outside. I look at my watch and see that it's after 6pm. I look at Lilly who seems to be still asleep, her head still on my shoulder. I start to carefully slid off the bed when I hear a whisper.

"Does everyone think I'm dead" I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry.

"It's going to be ok, your alive, that's what matters. Yes people will be shocked but I don't think there going to be angry or upset with you, they will be happy that they have a second chance with you." I reassure her.

We sit like this for a little while before I tell her.

"Lilly I need to get going, I have some things I need to take care of but I'll be back tomorrow. I'm going to leave you my number, it's changed, and I want you to call me whenever you need to" she seemed reluctant to let me go but does.

"You'll be here first thing tomorrow?" checking before letting me go.

"I have school, tomorrow, I'll talk to dad, I'm sure it will be ok" I tell her hoping my dad will see how much we both will need it.

It was odd to see Lilly like this, she was normally the most confident person I knew. Seeing her confused and emotional was something totally new.

I say one last good bye and leave. I still couldn't believe that Lilly was awake, I hadn't expected that when I came here this yesterday and still hadn't really processed that information. I hadn't even been able to tell dad yet he wasn't home last night and it was definitely not a conversation I wanted to have over the phone.

Something else was bothering me more than that, how was I going to explain this to Logan. We had just gotten things good between us and I didn't want anything to ruin that. I also knew that I couldn't hide this from him any longer and I needed to be the one to tell him.

I go home first to see dad. He is in the kitchen cooking dinner when I get home. At the sound of me entering the apartment he turned to me

"Honey, where have you been all day?" I walk over to him and hug him, drawing back he takes a closer look at me, "What happened, are you ok?"

"Dad. I've been at the hospital. Lilly, she's awake. It happened yesterday morning, I found out yesterday."

"Oh, honey, are you ok? Is she ok?" he asked me pulling me into his arms.

"I was so shocked. I really don't think I expected this to happen, but it did. Lilly is awake." I looked up at him "I was the one to tell Mr. Kane. I was there when he arrived. Just Jake, not Celeste or Duncan. Mr. Kane kept saying that everything they did was to protect Duncan. Lilly was so upset when I told her that everyone thought she was dead. She was so angry at her dad about everything. I think some of it was also bottled up emotion from over the years when her parents always had more time for Duncan than they did for her." I could now feel tears running down my face. "I had never seen Lilly with her guard down, she was so confused and there was nothing I could do. I stayed with her all day. Now I need to talk to Logan. What if he can't understand that I needed to keep this secret. What if he doesn't want me anymore now that Lilly's back. What if Lilly can't understand that I've fallen for her boyfriend. I've changed over the last year, what if she doesn't like me now." my dad's pulled me close again as I cried uncontrollably. My dad just sat there and held me for a long time. I eventually pulled back.

"Dad I need to see Logan. I have a lot to explain to him. I need to talk to him tonight? I want to take him to see Lilly first thing tomorrow." my dad seemed to get what I was trying to tell him.

"I'll call Lynn and let her know your on your way over. Just be careful. Take the day off tomorrow, you need it but I expect you to go back to school on Tuesday" I agreed and head to my room to change. I walked back out and give my dad another hug before leaving.

It was after 8pm by the time I got to Logan's. Lynn opened the door immediately as if she had been watching for me to arrive. She gives me a hug before telling me I can find Logan in his room, I wonder how much dad has told her but don't ask. I go upstairs and open his door. He is laying on his bed listening to music and doesn't hear me enter. I walk over to him and lay down, putting my head down on his chest. I feel an arm wrap around me and I once again feel tears run down my face as I hide it in his shirt. He must feel the tears soaking through his shirt because he pulls my face up to get a closer look at.

"Hey, what's the matter. What happened today?" I just lay there not ready to talk. He seems to understand and presses a comforting kiss on my forehead.

Logan's POV

I had fallen asleep listening to my music sometime during the afternoon, I was woken when someone lies down next to me and puts their head down on his chest. I look down and see a blonde head, I feel my heart swell as I notice whom has joined me. I wrap an arm around her and pull her closer loving the way she felt in my arms.

She does not move or say anything for several minutes. It is then that I realize that she is crying. Putting my hand under her chin I lift her face to mine.

"Hey, what's the matter. What happened today?" she doesn't answer me and I don't push it.

It seems pretty obvious that she had had a rough day. So instead I just press a light kiss on her forehead and just lay there watching waiting for her to be ready to talk to me. When she does looks up at me a some time later she tells me.

"I'm sorry, I had a hard day. Please don't make me explain just yet, I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise. I just need to be with you at the moment can you just hold me for a while tonight" she asked.

It had been a long time since I had seen Veronica upset like this, no I take that back, this would defiantly be the first time because no matter how hurt by something she was in the past, she had never come to me before. Mostly because I was the one to cause a lot of her past pain.

This time all I wanted to do was protect her from the pain. I didn't want to push her so instead I just give her another quick kiss and puts and lay back down. She seems to start to relax and as soon I hear her breathing even out I know she's asleep. I watch her sleep and note how it makes me feel that it was me she needed to be with me tonight after a the hard day she had. I didn't know I could ever feel this strongly for someone after Lilly had died but I realize now that what Lilly and I had had not been as real as what I now had, even after just a short amount of time with veronica I knew what we had was deeper. I fall asleep happy, happy because I had the girl I loved in my arms.

Someone is trying to shake me awake the next morning. Not ready to wake up I let out a groan.

"Logan, wake up we fell asleep, my dad is going to kill me" I hear Veronica voice getting louder as she realizes where she is.

Realizing that I still have her in my arms in the morning give me more reason not to want to get up, but after what happened a couple of days ago I release her not wanting her to feel pressured. As soon as I release her she gets off the bed and gets out her phone to call her dad. It take him a minute to answer and when he does she starts apologizing.

"Dad we fell asleep, I'm sorry I didn't come home but the moment I lay down it just happened. It was an accident, please don't be mad" she blurts out all at once so fast it was hard to keep track of what she is saying.

She listens for a minute.

"She did, that good, I didn't want to worry you," she answered him. Pausing as he says something again, she looked at me, "No I haven't told him yet, I think it would be easier if I just show him, what did you tell Lynn last night"

I was definitely confused now, what was going on? What had happened yesterday? Did my mum know what was going on, I stop and listened as she continued talking.

"Good, that will make it a bit easier, I will talk to her and see if Logan can get the day off as well. I call you later and let you know what happens, thanks dad." she hung up and looked over at me "come on get up we have places to be, I'll be down stairs when your ready" she starts to leave the room but I stop her.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked "you can't just have a conversation like that in front of me and think I won't have questions" she moves back over to me and wraps her arms around me and I can't help but do the same to her. She looks up at me,

"I can't explain it now, please trust me, it will be easier if you see it for yourself, please just get ready, it will all be revealed sooner if you get a move on." she pulled out of my arms and left my room before I can ask another question.

I do as she asks and half an hour later we leave my house. I guide Veronica towards my car, I start the car and drive following her directions. When we pull up in front of the hospital I'm confused.

"This is where you were yesterday?" I asked now a little worried, she nodded and got out of the car and waited for me to follow. "Who do you know that's in hospital?" she stopped and faced me.

"Logan, I've been keeping a secret from you. This is something I have kept hidden for over a year. It wasn't easy and until two days ago I didn't think I would ever have to tell you. That doesn't mean I didn't want to tell you. I did, but a lie was told and it got to a point where it would hurt too many people if it was revealed. Yesterday something happened, something that was never expected to happen and I need to be the one to tell you. This is not something you can hear elsewhere because I know how hurt your going to be. I just need to let you know I am sorry" She took my hand, took a deep breath and walked into the hospital.

I can't help but wonder how long she had practiced that speech. I also couldn't help but feel nervous at what I was about to find out. What lie had been told, she made it sound big enough to involve a lot of people. We stop outside a door and Veronica give's me one last look before pushing the door open. Before we even get a chance to enter someone from inside the room calls out.

"That better be you dorkus," The voice was one I could never forget and was also one I never thought I would hear again.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Logan's POV

The shock of hearing it glues me to the spot I am in. It isn't until veronica pulled her hand from mine and continued into the room that I really register what Veronica meant about a secret she'd kept for over a year. I should have known it involved Lilly just from the time frame. I hear Veronica say to Lilly as she moved away from me.

"Of course it's me. Told you I'd be here this morning." she then nervously looked back at me still glued to the same spot I was in a minute ago. "and" she continued "I brought another old friend" walking back to me she took my hand and pulled me into the room.

"Oh God, Logan you look so good, you've beefed up a little, I like it"

I can tell straight away that Lilly is flirting. I feel Veronica pull away from me and I look back at her before looking back at Lilly.

"You'll have to excuse Logan. This is a bit of a shock for him" Veronica tells Lilly a little nervously as she watched me. I start feeling anger rise as she said this.

"A BIT OF A SHOCK!" I can't help but yell at her "Lilly's alive and this is how you let me know?" I take her arm and pull her away from Lilly, towards the door.

"I couldn't think of any other way, I knew you'd need to see it for yourself" she tried to explain clearly upset by my reaction.

"You kept this from me for over a year, does Duncan know?" I was pissed, was this why she needed Duncan's number yesterday. She was telling him instead of me.

"No, not unless his dad told him yesterday" She whispered quietly trying to pull away from me.

"How did you know" I asked rougher than I intended to, she flinched a little.

"I was there when they found her pulse." she told me not looking me in the eye. "They said she wouldn't make it so her parents decided that the best thing to do was hide the fact that she was alive because everyone believed she wouldn't be for long. It was hard to then go back once the lie was told and they hated the fact that my dad and I knew, they got my dad fired because he didn't like the fact that this lie had been told. Remember, that was around the time that you also had the whole school turn against me making it pretty much impossible to tell you. It was easier when you were torturing me and making my life miserable because at least I still had Lilly" she finishes and turns away from me to look at Lilly and I cant help but look as well.

Damn had we just said that all in front of her, It was like we have forgotten that Lilly is even in the room. she did not look happy with me.

Lilly's POV

When I woke up two days it was still mostly dark outside though the sky was lightening. I looked around and had no idea where I was. As confused as I was then, I was more confused now. Not just confused, I was also pissed off.

The morning I had woken a nurse had come into the room as I was still looking around wondering where I was, when she saw me stopped and stared at me.

"Your awake?" she said.

"What gave it away, the fact that my eyes are open or the fact that I'm now talking to you" I croaked,

God my throat was dry, I know I was being rude, but I was in a strange room and didn't know how I had gotten here and the silly woman in the nurses uniform could only stare and state the obvious.

"Can I have some water," I asked clearing my throat.

She raced from the room and returned not a minute later with a jug and cup. She helped me take a sip.

"Can you tell me how I came to be here? Did something happen at the car wash?" I asked hoping to get an answer.

"I'm just going to call your doctor, he will explain some things to you," not giving me the answer I wanted I just glared at her as she backed out of the room.

I got no answers that day but was so relieved when Veronica had entered my room. Veronica looked different though which made me even more confused. What was going on.

The next day I finally got the answers I needed, but the truth had hurt. I had always had problems with my parents and even though I was close to my brother I couldn't help but be a little jealous of how much our parent love him more than me. Even after I was attacked they had felt the need to protect him over the need to be there for me. I had cried after my father had left the day before thankful that I at least still had Veronica.

This morning when I woke I waited knowing that Veronica would be here soon, she wouldn't let me down like my family had. The staff brought me breakfast which I ate as I waited.

When finally I hear voices outside my door I can't help but get excited, she was here.

"That better be you dorkus," I smiled as I use my old nickname for her. Veronica is slow to enter today.

"Of course it's me. Told you I'd be here this morning." she then nervously looks back towards the door. "and" she continued "I brought another old friend" walking back out of sight she pulls Logan into the room.

"Oh God, Logan you look so good, you've beefed up a little, I like it" I can't help but flirt. Logan had always been a hot one and he just seemed to get better with age. As Veronica moves away from Logan he just keeps looked between the two of us.

"You'll have to excuse Logan. This is a bit of a shock for him" Veronica told me little nervously as she watched Logan.

Logan does not look happy as she said this.

"A BIT OF A SHOCK!" he yelled at her "Lilly's alive and this is how you let me know"

I watch as he pulls her away towards the door and suddenly it's like I'm not in the room. Logan seemed so mad and I could see Veronica try to explain things to him.

I listen as she reveals so much of what I have missed over the last year. I am shocked first to hear about Mr Mars being fired, I found it so had to believe. He had been so popular and never had much competition when elections came around, everyone knew how good he was at his job and didn't want the embarrassment of loosing against him. The fact that it was my own parents that had got him fired made me feel ashamed.

When suddenly Veronica starts talking about the school turning on her I got more upset, why would they do that? She was my best friend, everyone liked her. But the fact that the person who had started this was in front of me made my blood boil, how dare he do that, she was his friend too. They suddenly both look over at me as if realizing I was still there.

"You turned the whole school against my best friend" I glared at him. "I can't believe you would do that to a friend. She was always the nicest, understanding person at that school and you all attacked her" I yelled at him.

"Lilly stay out of this it's between me and Veronica. She's not completely innocent in all this" he declared angrily,

"How can I not be involved, she's my best friend, I'm apparently the reason you turned on her. Looking at her, I can tell she isn't the same girl she was before, and I don't just mean the kick-ass new look, she seems more confident now, stronger, as if she had needed to protect herself. She should not have had to protected herself from you."

I really like the new side of veronica, she was standing up for herself and not backing down, the old Veronica would not have done that. I couldn't help but feel that now she wouldn't need me as much, she could fight her own fights. She no longer took a step back when confronted, now she could take the step forward and defended herself.

"Lilly a lot has changed in the last year, I had to accept that thing were different, but Logan and I found a way to do that. It took us a long time to become friends again but we did. I just hope we will be able to get through this as well."

Veronica was now actually standing up for Logan, what was going on here. It was so confusing. I came to an understanding pretty quickly thought when Logan goes to her and takes her shoulders, bends down to look into her eyes.

"I may be angry with you at the moment but it doesn't mean I love you any less than I did yesterday" I see the tension drain out of her as the words pass his lips.

And the shocks kept coming. Did Logan just say what I think he said. Did he just declare he was in love with my best friend right there in front of me. They had forgotten about me again. Veronica now looks happily up at him.

"Did you just say you love me?" she asked as if shocked.

"I think I kind of did," and he kisses her.

I guess this must be a new thing going on between them, they don't quite seem to sure of each other yet.

"Hey back it up a second" I called out pulling them out from under the spell they were in. "you two are dating?"

"Yes we are" Logan announces pulling Veronica to his side.

One second their fighting the next their in love, talk about making things complicated for themselves. But I want to hear more so I continued.

"But I thought you turned the school against her"

"I did. It was my way of dealing with what happened. I felt Veronica wasn't treating you death in the way she should have, it's only now I am finding out it's because she knew you weren't dead" he looked me and smile, it makes me feel a little special that he had cared about me enough to do that "you would not believe some of the pranks she has pulled on me and the other 09er's, you will truly surprised at the stories I could now tell you" he made it seem like I had missed a lot of fun.

The way he kept looking at her made me hurt a little, I wanted someone to care about me like that. There was a possibility of it once but I had destroyed that chance.

"You really are in love with her, you never looked at me that way" I could hear the sadness in my own voice so I smile and say. "I might be able to forgive you if you tell me some of those stories" Logan makes his way over to the bed for the first time since entering the room, and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad your alive." he told me and I cant help but love the feel of his arm being around me again.

Veronica comes to sit down on my other side. I have my two best friends in the world with me all I needed now was my brother and I'd be truly happy. I looks over at Veronica and smiled, and look at Logan again as he said.

"I think I need to start with the story of the bong" they had a story involving a bong, Veronica had really changed and I had missed it.

"There a story about a bong" I ask confused, Veronica didn't do drugs.

"You can't start with the bong" Veronica objected, "you never even proved I had anything to do with that incident, you don't even have the bong to prove it." this was a story while they weren't friends I could tell, I liked that even though they were together now she still wouldn't admit to being involved.

"You may have destroyed the evidence but I knew it was you the moment I saw it, there was no one else who could come up with something like that, you also had the connections at the sheriffs office to know who's locker was due to be searched, plus you came to watch me get taken away by the deputy, I think that's enough proof to know it was you." he told her.

Watching these two banter was just as fun as she remembered, it was just more interesting now because it involve Veronica in ways it never had in the past.

"It could have been all a coincidence, you didn't have to take it out on my car though" she said still not giving up, turning to me. "he actually took a crowbar to my car, got as far as smashing both head lights"

I could see Logan doing something like that. He was always one to fight back, though he does now look like he regrets his actions.

"Yeah and then Weevil of course came to her rescue, that's another thing, she is now friends with our local biker gang" as soon as Logan said Weevils name I shivered.

Weevil had been someone I had shared something with, something special that had actually scared me a little, I hadn't even been able to share that with Veronica. Those feelings were part of the reason I had run back to Logan that last time I wasn't ready for what I was feeling. I had always regretted the way I treated him.

"She has actually become a sort of go to for people who need help, for a price of course. She is a detective now. She is actually so good at it, that half the school are actually scared of her." Veronica was a detective. It made some sense she was always good at solving problems, she was so different from before.

"It's fun" she told me excitedly "I guess my dad has rubbed off on me in a big way, I just wish that we had found out who had attacked you"

I was wondering when someone would bring up my attack again. It was hard to believe that they hadn't caught the person, it also worried me a little, would they come after me again, and if they did would I know to protect myself.

"We do know that," Logan interrupted, confused, "remember Abel Koontz did it he is in jail." who was Abel Koontz and why would he attack me I thought.

"No he didn't we have proof that it wasn't him, it might not be enough for dad to go to the sheriff with but it's enough to know that someone is trying to cover there tracks. Someone with enough money to get an innocent man to confess to a crime he didn't commit. My dads still investigating it. I don't know who his suspects are and I think he found out the last time I went through his safe because he changed the combination."

Knowing that Mr. Mars was still looking into it gave me some hope.

"But Lilly's awake now. She can you tell us who did it" he turned to me expecting me to just blurt out an answer I don't have.

"I wish I could but the last thing I remember is the car wash, nothing from later that day," I told him.

The nurse from yesterday enters the room and gestures for Veronica to follow her out into the hall. After Veronica had left the room I smiled at Logan.

"I want to hear how you and Veronica got together" I asked him knowing it can't be a boring story.

"To be honest with you, I think there was always something between us" he said.

"I know" I surprised him by saying "the way you two used to bicker made it obvious. I use to pick on Duncan some days by saying that Veronica would one day realize that she needed a real man and that you were it for her." deep down I had known from the moment they had met when they were twelve.

"I don't understand, if you knew why did we keep getting together."

"That's easy, even though I knew someday you and Veronica would realize how you felt, I knew she wasn't ready for you yet. Why shouldn't I get my fun while I could, I mean look at you, your hot." he laughed at my answer like I knew he would, he did after all know me better than most. "the new Veronica is perfect for you, and she won't put up with your crap" I told him knowing he needed to know this.

"I also won't fall for hers. It's how we end up in so many fights"

"You two just have a lot of pent up tension between you, it has to come out someway, plus fighting always leads to making up, which is half the fun" we both laughed.

The door opens again as Veronica returns and we turn to her smiling.

Veronica's POV

When door opened and the nurse walked in, I was surprised when she gestures for me follow her outside. I get up and follow her out and she hands me a newspaper

"Have you seen this" she asked and I look down at what she has handed me.

On the front cover of the paper is a picture of Lilly, underneath it in bold letters 'Lilly Kane Alive'. Shocked I scan through the article quickly. It seemed that Jake Kane had called a press conference last night. He had admitted that he had lied about what had happened to his daughter, that he had done it to protect his family because at the time they had been told that she wouldn't pull through, he said that it was also to protect her from her attacker who had not been caught at the time and he thought they may come after again if they knew the truth. He was playing the sympathy card again, last time it was to get my father fired, this time to save his own behind. I felt anger starting to build inside me.

"I thought you should know, also the press seems to have found out that this is where she is because they are starting to grow in numbers out the front. I think you may have some problems when you try to leave." I thanked her and go back into the room. I stand just inside the door and watch as Logan and Lilly sit on the bed laughing and talking, I can't help but feel a little jealous at how close they still are, that they had a past relationship. I push the feeling aside and walk back over to the bed. I lay the paper down in front of them

"Well it's not a secret anymore" I told them as they look over at me.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Veronica's POV

"Your dad must of gone straight to the press when he left here yesterday." I told Lilly, "how could he do this? He has to know that the person in jail for you murder wasn't your real attacker. What if they come after you again?"

"I'll be in the hospital for at least another two weeks, they want me to do some physical therapy to get my strength back up before they release me, I should be fine while I'm here," Lilly said "maybe by then your dad may know something. While we wait I'm going to find a lawyer, and get an innocent man out of jail, turn some of my dads press around. Just know that I expect to see the two of you every day, I need to know more about everything I have missed out on. Most of all I want to see my brother. Can one of you please make sure he comes to see me?"

"I'm sure that he will be here as soon as he can" I tell her. I know how much Lilly's death had hurt him, I also knew that he would be here as soon as he heard that she wasn't dead. "I'll come by straight after school with all the reactions, I might even bring some more visitors if you like."

"I'll leave that decision up to you. The most important people to me are here now, I only really want to see you guys and Duncan, other than that I leave it up to you."

I lean down and give her a hug.

"The press has found out this is where you are. Apparently they have been showing up all morning, I don't want to go but the nurse said they have a back entrance the hadn't found yet and I think Logan and I need to get out of here as quietly as possible, we'll be back tomorrow after school." after we finished our goodbyes Logan and I followed the nurse out.

We managed to make it to his car without being seen. We sat in silence as we drove back to Logan's. When we pulled up in his driveway I turned to him.

"Are you still mad at me?" I ask not knowing what to expect.

"I don't think I have the right to be mad with you, I did after all push you away and you needed to protect yourself and your dad" he hasn't looked at me as he's said this, he just continues to stare out the front windscreen, "as much as it hurts me to say this, I think you did the right thing, yes I was angry to start off with but having thought about it all the way home I've realized just how badly I have treated you, it should be me asking if your mad at me.?"

"We both made mistakes over the last year, most of it could have been avoided if I hadn't kept so many secrets, so there is no way I'm going to blame you now, I love you too much and I just want to be happy now"

"Did you just say you love me" he finally turned to me hope evident in his eyes.

"I think I just might," I take his face in my hand and draw him closer to give him a kiss.

We are interrupted by a flash of a camera and a knock on the window, we jump apart to see a photographer watching us. Logan jumps out of the car quickly, he comes around my side and pushes the photographer away from the door and opens it for me. As I'm getting out of the car more people are coming towards us calling out.

"Did you know that Lilly was alive?"

"Are you two now dating?"

"Have you seen Lilly?"

Logan quickly pulls me towards the front door his mum hold open for us, as soon as we enter she shuts the door.

"Are you kids alright?" as we nod she continues, "your dad is on his way over."

I thank her and move into the family room to sit down. I drop down onto the couch and am joined by Logan almost immediately.

"You sure your ok? You've been through a lot over the last couple of days?"

"I'm fine as long as your here with me"

I lean into him and he wraps his arms around me. We stay like this until my dad arrives. He comes over to me as soon as he entered the house, crouched down in front of me.

"The press are at our place as well" he told me, "Jake also came to see me, he wants to buy our silence"

"What? Dad, no." jumping up I walked over to the window.

"I told him no, don't worry" he walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulders. "he said that he was leaving town, that Celeste and Duncan have already gone, he asked me to watch over Lilly." surprised I turn around.

"What?"

"The Kane's are leaving Neptune and I don't think there coming back, all Jake kept saying was that he needed to protect his family."

"But Lilly is his family too why would he leave her behind."

"You know that I've continued looking into the attack after I was fired, just lately I have found out something. Did you know that Duncan suffers from type 4 epilepsy."

I am shocked when he asks me this. I couldn't believe that I had dated Duncan for over a year. I had been friends with him most of our lives, how could I not known this?

"I started to looking into it after Duncan hit Logan"

Again I am surprised, when did Logan and Duncan get in a fight, how had I not heard about this. I look over my dads shoulder and see that Logan shocked by what I'm hearing as well as dad continued,

"At the time of the attack we thought that Duncan had been the one to have found Lilly, he was covered in her blood and in shock, he was found cradling her, it took two people to get him to let go. Apparently he had had an episode, he doesn't remember doing it?"

"No. Duncan couldn't have done this, he loved Lilly" I couldn't believe it.

"I know he loved her sweetheart, sometimes these things just happen."

"What about Lilly" I cry, "she wants to see her brother, how can her parents do this, it's not fair."

"There doing this to protect both of there children, they don't want to loose Duncan and the don't want him to hurt Lilly again."

"So what, they abandon her instead?"

"Not completely, they asked me to be her guardian until she is 18, it only a few months, and then she will get her trust fund. I was shocked when Jake asked me, he also apologized to me about getting me fired."

"But who's going to tell Lilly?"

"Jake gave me a letter for her, I called him he was a coward. That he should tell Lilly, but he wouldn't. he's gone, I'm going to talk to her tomorrow morning,"

"I'm coming with you,"

"No honey, your going to school. Lilly and I need to talk privately. You can visit her after school."

"But dad"

"No buts, your going to school end of story."

I knew he wasn't going to back down so I walked back over to the couch and sat back down. I really felt bad for Lilly, she had been through enough over the last two days without this, still I couldn't help but feel excited about her coming to live with me and dad.

We had gone back to our apartment late that night. We had dinner with Lynn and Logan and just hung out afterwards watching TV. The journalists had thankfully given up and left.

The next morning Logan picked me up for school. I didn't know what to expect when we got there. The news that Lilly was alive would have come as a shock to everyone. When Logan pulled up in the car park and we got out of the car, he took my hand as we walked towards the school. Everyone seemed to turn and stare as we walked past us, but no one said a word. When Wallace runs up to us I was glad to see a friendly face.

"It's true isn't it. It's why you didn't show on for school yesterday. Your friend Lilly is actually alive"

"She is. I want you to meet her, I'm sorry I didn't tell you?"

"I'll forgive you when I meet the famous Lilly," he joked as we walk on towards our lockers.

By lunch time only Logan, Wallace, Meg and Mac had spoken to me. I am also a little surprised when Dick joins us at our table.

"So, it's true isn't it. Lilly's alive and you've known all along" he asked looking dirctly at me.

"Yeah it is," I admit, "but I had my reasons for not telling anyone."

"That's fine, but you didn't deserve the way that we have treated you this last year, how I've treated you. I'm sorry,"

I'm surprised to see that he actually mean it.

"It's over know, the truth is out, lets just move on."

"I agree, so tell me, is she as hot as she used to be?" he asked with a wink and I can't help but roll my eyes at him as he continued "because now that Logan has you that means she's single again, and man she was hot" I can't help but laugh at him. It was good to see that he hadn't changed.

"She may be single Dick and even if she is a bitch, you have a girlfriend" I remind him as I see Madison approach our table.

"Dick, Logan why aren't you sitting over there with us" she stated pointing over at their normal table "it doesn't look good having you sit over here with these rejects" she looked over and glared at me.

"Maybe he has finally grown some taste," I can't help but snap at her as I glare back.

"Go bug someone else Madison, I'm happy here, and don't talk to my girlfriend that was" Logan told her as he wraps an arm around me. I now can't help but smirk over at the shocked look on Madison's face.

"You can't be serious, after everything she has done, she has lied to us all this last year, she's kept us from our friend."

"She was protecting that friend and herself" he says with annoyance as she still stood there.

"Fine, stay with the rejects then, Dick and I'll be over there where we belong" she says grabbing Dicks arms. He Pulled his arm away. Dick surprises me again as he tells her.

"You go over there, I'm quite happy here" and he just turned away from her.

"You don't mean that, I'm your girlfriend. If you want me to remain your girlfriend you are going to come and join me for lunch" she demanded.

"Fine then consider us broken up" he told her without turning around.

"You don't mean that. You can't do any better than me" she yelled at him, but he still doesn't turn around.

"Actually" he told her "you're a bitch and too high maintenance. I've had enough of your demands. It's over get used to it," she turned and stormed off as we all just stare in shock at him "what?" he asked as he looked around at us," you know it's true."

"Yeah but I never though I'd hear you say it" Logan tells him slapping him on the back. "you can definitely do better than her."

"I was with her too long anyway, there are so many other hot girls in this school that need a chance with me" everyone rolls there eyes at him as he said this.

Later that afternoon on my way to math's I am shocked when an arm comes out of nowhere and I find myself in a closet, I am even more surprised to find myself standing face to face with Weevil.

"Is it true? Is Lilly alive?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lilly's POV

When Keith Mars walked through my hospital door this morning I was shocked. Yes he was the father of my best friend and I have known him for years, but he was not one of the people I had expected to come see me. Especially if he wasn't sheriff anymore.

"Lilly, it's good to see you," he told me walking over to the bed.

"You too Mr. Mars. Did you bring Veronica with you?" I asked peering around him.

"No, I sent her to school this morning, she knows I'm here, but I needed to talk to you privately."

From the expression on his face I can tell he wasn't initially comfortable with the talk he needed to have with me, making me feel nervous as well.

"Is there something I need to know? Is this about my attack?" it the only answer I could come up with. Why else would Mr. Mars need to speak to me? had he finally found out who attacked me?

"It does in part involve your attack. I don't know how to tell you this" he paused and looked sadly at me, "you dad came to see me yesterday. He asked me to take care of you as he won't be around anymore, he…."

"What do you mean won't be around anymore, where is he going? Where is mum and Duncan, they haven't even come to see me yet. I always knew my mum didn't really want me around but I thought that might have changed, that she may have missed me over this past year. Why aren't they here with me?" my voice shook as I speak.

I still didn't understand the emotions that seemed to keep running through me, I was starting to miss the old me, it was so much easier not caring about what other people thought. I looked back up at Mr. Mars as I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Your family has left town," he explained to me slowly as if preparing for my reaction, when I didn't react he continued, "Your parent decided it would be best to not tell Duncan your alive. They have left with no plans of returning."

"No plans of returning" I echoed his last statement confused "not tell Duncan I'm alive. Why would they do that? His my brother, one of my best friends, I want to see him. No scrape that, I need to see him" I plead with Mr. Mars

"There already gone Lilly" I'm told as a supportive hand rubbed my back gently, "there is something else I need to tell you that you won't like"

I look up at him not knowing what else to expect, what else could he tell me. My family were abandoning me what else could there be to tell me.

"As you already know your brother suffers from type 4 epilepsy." I nod my head "the condition can often lead to violent outbursts" I didn't like where this was heading "you and your parent had always kept Duncan's condition quiet, after you were attacked last year it was believed your brother was the one who found you, your parents bribed a man to take the blame. Your dad told me the truth yesterday. He told me that they are doing this to protect you as well as your brother"

"Duncan did no do this to me. He can't have. He was never violent with me. There just using it as an excuse to not take him with them, they just don't want me." I angrily pound the bed with my fist "Duncan did not do this!"

"I would like to believe that, but the evidence speaks for itself, I'm sorry."

"And my parents are dumping me on you and your family, they get you fired and then dump more of there problems on you, why did you agree to it?" I demanded wanting to understand.

"Veronica has been through a lot over the last year. She hasn't told me much but I know she has been in a lot of pain I want, no, I need her to be happy again and she was always happiest when you were around." Mr. Mars really was a great father, Veronica and him had always been close in a way I could not understand and at times was a little jealous of.

"What about Mrs. Mars is she ok with this?" I asked Mr. Mars.

"Leanne left us shortly after your attack, we haven't heard from her since she left" he told me quietly, "it's just me and Veronica now,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" sorry I had brought up this obviously still painful topic.

I couldn't believe that the Mars had had such a rough time, it didn't seem fair. It also made me wonder how much else had changed.

"Your parent signed over your guardianship to me until your 18. You can stay with us for as long as you want, you and Veronica always were a lot like sisters so just think of us as your family now. I need to go talk to your doctors and find out about your recovery and then we need to talk about getting you back into school, we should be able to get you back into your junior year where you left off, veronica will no doubt help you catch up since you will now be in the same class," he gave my shoulder a quick squeeze "I'll be back to talk more later. Will you be ok for now? I can stay longer if you need me to."

"No, that's alright go, I have a lot to think about," as he turns to leave he stopped and turned back to me.

"We are going to definitely talk about some rules, I might not be your father but I will not put up with some of the stunts you have pull in the past, you will have a curfew and I want you to get a job as soon as your up to it, you won't have the privileges you were used to so you are going to need to earn your own money just as Veronica does," he turned back around and left the room, already more of a father to me than my dad ever was.

Veronica's POV

"What the hell Weevil." I yelled as I pulled my arm out of his grasp. "what is wrong with you? Grabbing me like that. Why are we in a closet?" I asked glaring at him

"Is it true? Is Lilly alive?" he asked again not answering my questions.

"I think you already know the answer to that," I state looking at him confused, "why do you even care?"

"I need to see her, can you get me into the hospital?"

"I might if you answer my question. Why. Do. You. Even. Care?" I said more slowly this time.

"Because I was in love with her" was all he said. I was shocked, how could I not know this.

"What to you mean? 'you were in love with her'."

"It is exactly as I said it. We were seeing each other for a while before she…" he doesn't know how do continue.

"If you were seeing her how come I never heard of it. Lilly told me everything." I asked him wanting the truth.

"Well obviously not everything if you didn't know about us" he glared at me.

"So how long were you seeing Lilly?" I need to know.

"Just a few months, she ended thing before summer the year before last to get back with Logan."

"Your still in love with her aren't you?" I realize.

"I want to see her, make sure she really is ok, can you take me to see her."

"I'm going after school to see her. Let me talk to her and I might be able to bring you with me tomorrow" I suggest to him knowing I need to make sure Lilly wanted to see him.

We exit the closet and I walk straight into someone. Steadying myself I look up to apologize when I notice that it was Logan I had walked into, and he did not look happy about finding me exiting a closet with Weevil in tow.

Logan's POV

I was heading to class when someone walk into me. I look down to happily notice that it was Veronica. I then notice Weevil emerging from a closet behind her and I'm not so happy anymore.

"What the hell is going on here?" I demanded to know, "what were you doing in that closet my girlfriend?"

"Since when was she your girlfriend" he glared back at me "your actually dating him?" he asked turning to Veronica "are you planning some new prank to play on her, let me guess, your going to blow up her car this time, no that can't be it, you don't have the brains to pull it off. Your planning on humiliating her by dating her to get close with Lilly again and then dump her as soon as you have the chance to get back with Lilly" he said turning back to me.

I see Veronica's hurt expression. I shove Weevil against the lockers behind him drawing the attention of the students around us…

"I will not do that to her, I love her, Lilly knows that, neither of us would do that to her. We both love her too much to hurt her like that" he shoved me back.

"Yeah I have seen how much you love her. You really know how to show it with you cruel remarks and vandalism, and what the hell do you mean Lilly knows, how would she know, have you seen her" he demanded as he continues to shove me. I pushed him away but he came at me again.

"Of cause I've see her, she is one of my best friends. Veronica took me to see her yesterday knowing I needed to see it for myself. You know nothing about the three of us, you never have. So why do you suddenly care?" I find myself flat on my back as Weevil puncheed me.

"I know more about your girls than you think," before I had a chance to react Veronica pushed Weevil off me and glares at us both.

"That's enough" she turned to me as I stand up and she puts a hand to my cheek where Weevil punched me. I wince as she touches it softly. "Logan we were just talking."

"I'm ok with you talking, but why the hell was it in a closet?" I asked,

"I wasn't expecting to be pulled into a closet, but Weevil needed to talk somewhere private, we're done now, come on lets get to class," she told me taking my hand and pulling me away.

"Weevil, we'll talk more tomorrow" she called back to him as she pulled me further down the hall as I glared back at the biker.

After school ended I met everyone in the car park. I had decided that after everything Lilly had heard today she would need some cheering up. One thing that always made Lilly happy was to be surrounded with people. I was sure she could use the distractions, and I really wanted her to meet my new friends.

Wallace, Meg, and Mac met me out front of the school and we then went over to meet Logan. Dick was waiting with Logan, I had decided to include him in this outing after what had gone down at lunch.

I got into Logan's car with him, Mac was following us with Wallace and Meg reluctantly agreed to go with Dick after I promised she could have my taser incase Dick tried anything. 20 minutes later we were all getting out of the cars and we headed into the hospital.

"Hey Lilly" I say entering first leaving the others in the hall to wait for the all clear to join us. Lilly was sitting up in bed staring out the window, as she turned to me I continued. "how'd things go today, did my dad stop by?" not knowing what to expect.

"Yeah, he did. He told me about my family and how I'm going to be living with you now. Do you really think Duncan was the one who attacked me?" I could tell she was upset as tears welled up in her eyes.

"If he did I don't thing he meant to. But he really changed after what happened he withdrew from everyone, even Logan, though the 09'ers stuck by him he wasn't himself anymore," I tried to explain, "do you want to live with me and my dad?"

"Veronica, I love the idea of living with you , we always talked about how we wished we could be sisters and now we can be. When your dad came to talk to me this morning, I really got a glimpse of what a father should be. He's even set down ground rules" she laughed a little and I feel the mood lighten.

"I've brought some people with me to see you," I tell her with a smile "two people you know and the others you don't, Wallace moved here at the beginning of the years and was the first person who didn't care what the school was saying about me I can't wait for you to meet him."

"You left them out in the hall, that's not very nice Veronica Mars. Invite them in, I need to meet these people, it's been so boring not being able to do anything." she said as I see that old spark of hers appear in her eyes.

I walk over to the door and lean out

"Come on guys get in here," I called out to them, before I turned and walked back to Lilly.

Meg was the first to run into the room

"Oh, Lilly you look great," she said as she walked straight over to Lilly and hugs her, "I can't believe that we all thought you were dead for the last year. I was so surprised when I heard on the radio that you were alive. I don't quite know what was bigger news today at school you or Logan and Veronica dating. There big news because until last week they hated each other. You should have seen the things they used to do to each other, I'm sure you would have got a kick out of it." she took a breathe and continued "you should hear the stories going around today. The funniest was that your body and put on ice until something was able to be done to bring you back to life." Lilly starts to laugh as Meg went on and on.

"It's good to see you Meg. How are things with you, how's Cole are you still together?" Lilly asked her.

"No we broke up when he accused me of being a slut, there was a purity test going around school and someone pretended to be me and gave me a score of 44. I got to taser Dick though so that made some of it better."

"Hey" Dick says from behind her "I'm right behind you."

"You Meg Manning tasered Dick Casablanca's. I wish I had seen it" she smirks at Dick "and I sure you had it coming," he shrugs his shoulder not denying it.

"It good to see you too Lilly, I'm pleased to see your still smoking hot, but that gown does nothing for you" he told her as he moves over and also give her a friendly hug. I think we are all a little surprised when he doesn't try anything. Suddenly Dick yelps slightly jumping back rubbing his behind. Lilly laughs at him

"Your still smoking hot too Dick. Have you dumped that bitch Madison yet so we can start our torrid affair." he smirked back at her.

"I dumped her the minute I knew you were available again" he flirts back with a wink.

I pulled Mac forward.

"This would be a good time to introduce you to Mac, she was the one who put the purity test on the net and then took advantage of it by selling the results for $10 a pop, you should see the new car it helped her buy" Mac looked a little embarrassed by what I said.

"That was you?" Dick turns to her surprised. Wondering how this this girl had never caught his attention before.

"Yes that was me" she told him before turning to Lilly "he's still upset by the fact I'm better at video games than him,"

"You are not better, you cheated" he defended himself. I step forward stopping the argument I see about to start.

"Ok let's not start that fight again. I don't want to be thrown into the pool again" thankfully everyone laughs and the topic is dropped.

"Wow, I love that you were able to pull something like that off," Lilly tells Mac "I can just imagine how crazy they all went when the test went up for sale, that genius." Mac finally relaxed and shared a small laugh with Lilly "I cant wait to get out of here and we can all get together and pull another prank, no one gets to torture my best friend for over a year and get away with it, and don't worry" she tells Mac with a wink "I believe that you beat Dick at those games,"

We all laugh as Dick once again objected. Lilly then looks behind us girls to where Wallace is standing just inside the door.

"You must be Wallace, I heared you have done a lot to help Veronica over the last few months. I don't know how to thank you for being there for her, though I was never told how you two met."

"Veronica cut me down from the flag pole I was taped to a few weeks into school" Wallace revealed to Lilly as he come forward to stand with the rest of us. "I decided then and there that she was the best person in that school because while everyone else stood around laughing and taking pictures she came forward pulled out a pocket knife, cut me down and chased everyone else off."

"Who'd you piss off to end up on the flag pole" Lilly asked with interest.

"That would be the PCH'ers, they tried to steal from the sak-n-pak I work at and I called the sheriff, the whole experience gave me a real chance to see how things work around here. At first Veronica didn't want me around but I stayed and when Weevil came over to pick on me Veronica stood up for me and then made an agreement to get us all of the hook. my first few weeks in the school involves nudity, a flag pole, a bong, a tire iron and a fight. It defiantly isn't a quiet life we live around here in Neptune." we all laughed again.

"I know some of this story Veronica planted the bong in Logan's locker and he smashed her head lights. But I want to hear more about this nudity," she told him with a wink and he goes bright red making us all laugh again.

Lilly suddenly stops laughing as some think caught her eye behind us and we all turned towards the door. The laughter stopped as we were surprised at who we found behind us.

"Weevil" Lilly whispered as everyone turned back to her.

"What are you doing here" Logan demanded "Why are you following Veronica around now, first I catch you coming out of the closet at school with her and now you follow her to the hospital. Are you going stalker on us now?"

"Logan, calm down, this is not about me," she paused, "this is about Lilly"

"Lilly, why would he be here ab…" he stoped as he realizes "your in love with Lilly" he turns to Lilly "he was the other guy, wasn't he" he turned to Veronica "you knew about this?" he asked angrily," Turning he left the room.

"Logan wait" Veronica called after him, she moved to follow him but stoped when she gets to Weevil "we had an agreement, you were suppose to wait," she told him before she pushed past.

Out in the hall, Logan had already disappeared. She ran to the elevator hoping to catch him. Getting off she run out to the car park, thankfully she spotted his car still parked where they left it and rushed over.

"Logan" she ran over to the passenger door, she slams her hand against the window, he wasn't here.

"Hey" she heard, she rushed around the car to find him sitting on the ground leaning against his door.

"Your still here" she lowered herself down beside him, "I didn't know, not until today." she looked over at him. "are you still in love with her?" she asked, needing the truth.

"No, Veronica, no. I was just surprised, it's you I want now not her, you believe me, don't you"

"Yeah, I guess." she told him "but don't walk away from me like that again, next time I won't be as forgiving" she gave him a push as she stands up "come on let get back in there, see what we've missed"

Walking back into the hospital he takes her hand and she smiled up at him, everything was going to be ok.

* * *

><p>What they did miss was the car parked not far from them. The lone figure in his car who watched as they re-entered the hospital. They would be meeting up again soon, he just needed to wait for the right timing.<p>

* * *

><p>Lilly's POV<p>

I watched Veronica run after Logan, when she disappeared from view I returned my stare to Weevil, I hear Wallace tell me, "we'll wait outside." before they all left the room leaving just me and Weevil.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had to see for myself" he answered.

"Well you've seen me," I might not have been ready to see him leave but I gave him an out anyway.

"Lilly, I have missed you so much," he is beside me taking my hand in a split second. "when we all thought you had died, I… it wasn't easy to hide the pain I felt."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. Thank you for being there for Veronica."

"It was never really about Veronica, we helped each other out a few times, but I didn't do it for her, it was for you. I knew it would hurt you how she was being treated. Logan was the worst of all, he did all he could to humiliate her, hurt her. I don't know how she has forgiven him so quickly. I don't understand how you two have gone back to him so many times." he stated.

"You have only seen the one side of Logan. He is one of the most loyal people I know, he is caring and would do anything to protect someone he cared for. Things in his life aren't as easy as people think. He hasn't had the easiest life, his being a jackass is an outlet for that, he doesn't like others to see him hurt."

"That may be the case but I still don't like him."

"I'm not asking you too, just try to be civil. I want us to be friends, but I won't take you attacking my other friends" I told him, hoping he will understand that I wasn't ready for anything more just yet. I had to get my life under control again.

"I can live with that, for the moment. Can I come to see you again?" he asked.

"I'd be hurt if you didn't" he leant down and kisses my forehead, then turned and left the room.

A minute later Dicks head sticks around the door.

"Is it all clear to come back in?"

"Yes Dick, get your asses back in here, I need to hear more of your stories.

Logan's POV

We reach Lilly's door and hear laughter on the other side. I pushed the door open and we move inside, thankfully I see Weevil has left.

"Your back," Lilly called to us "tantrums over I see" and everyone laughed and I glared around the room but then turn it towards my pint sized girlfriend who has now joined in the laughter.

"What?" she says "it's kinda true, and isn't the first time you done things like that, Lilly's just the only person to ever call you on it" she laughs.

"Fine, laugh it up, I can take it, just remember who drove you"

"You would leave me here" she pouted, as I nod the pout turned to a grin "well that's fine, I'll just catch a ride with Mac."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Veronica's POV

Over the next few weeks we spent most of our time outside of school with Lilly at the hospital. When she was finally released, a few days before Thanksgiving, she moved into our small apartment and we were to share my room.

"This is not permanent," Dad kept reminding us.

He had been looking for something more suitable for three people from the moment we found out Lilly was coming to live with us.

Lilly was doing a lot better now she was out of the hospital. She was still seeing a physiotherapist a few times a week, and she was getting her strength back, but she still needed regular breaks.

Thanksgiving was spent at Logan's. Lynn had recently started cooking lessons and wanted to try them out on us. Logan was the one to open the door. The moment it was opened we saw the haziness.

"Hi" he greeted us with a smile, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Dinner will be later than planned" he told us as we enter. We head into the kitchen.

"You're here" Lynn greets us as we enter.

I bite back a laugh when I saw her. She was covered with flour, the bottom of her apron is slightly singed but somehow she doesn't have a hair out of place.

"Lynn what can I do to help" I ask her grabbing an apron.

"I need a new pie crust the last one got a little burnt" she told me.

"A little burnt, it was on fire when we pulled it out" I hear Logan mumble as he leant towards my dad. Dad let out a small laugh obviously hearing the comment. Lynn turned and glared at them.

"That's it you two out of here, go watch the football or something, us girls will get dinner ready." she shooed them out.

"So everything will be burnt or sloping a little to the left" Dad mumbled to Logan as they both left chuckling.

"Ignore them, we can do this" I say confidently only to this time hear Lilly Laugh. I glare at her.

"What? they are so right, everything you have ever baked has tilted to the left. And if I'm helping then dinner will really be a disaster" she laughs again, this time Lynn joined her.

"Don't worry Veronica, I am prepared. I ordered a catered dinner to be delivered in a couple of hours, we just need to keep the guys out of the kitchen until then." they share a laugh, as Lynn pulls out a recipe. "I thought we could try some brownies while we wait."

A couple of hours later the table is set and we are all seated around taking in the glorious view.

"Wow, I must admit, this looks good" dad admitted to us licking his lips,

"Yeah, I am truly surprised. I thought we'd end up ordering in." Logan added missing the look Lilly, Lynn and I shared.

"It was hard, but I think we pulled it off, wouldn't you say girls" we nod in agreement, "Keith, would you mind carving the turkey?"

"It'll be my pleasure" he replied as he stood up taking the knives.

Once we are all full we moved into the family room. We all get comfortable and Logan turns on his Xbox and challenges dad to a game.

"Are you ready to go back to school next week, Lilly?" Lynn asked

"I think so, I'm glad to be going into the same class as Veronica and Logan, that will make things easier. We haven't had a chance to really go shopping yet, so at the moment I'm just wearing Veronica's clothes, and while I'm glad there not her old pastels, I want to get some new stuff so I can get back to being me," she admitted.

"Well, we can solve that. This weekend, how bout us girls go up to LA, make a weekend out of it. We can do some serious shopping and pampering."

"Oh my God, that would be great." Lilly says excitedly bouncing in her seat.

I watch Lilly's excitement. Since Lilly had gotten out of hospital she was slowly getting back to her old self, though her confidence wasn't fully back. This weekend would be good for her, a chance to make herself over to prepare to reenter the world of Neptune High a place she had once ruled.

Saturday morning I was awoken to Lilly bouncing on my bed.

"Come on Dorkus, rise and shine." I tried to roll away and pull my comforter over my head but it is pulled from my grasp. "No you don't. Come on get up, were going to LA. LA, I can't wait"

"What time is it" I groaned shielding my eyes to the light.

"Eight. Come on get up. We have plans to make." she doesn't give up.

"We're not being picked up till 10, why am I awake?" I covered my face with my pillow.

"Veronica Mars, get up this instant. You can't sleep at a moment like this. We need plans." she stole my pillow and hits me with it. "what colors and styles should I go with? what will I do with my hair?" I groaned again but give in as I sit up.

"You always looked good in red" I told her.

Three and a half hours later we pull into the front entrance of our hotel. I still haven't managed to shut Lilly up. It had only gotten worse when Lynn had picked us up. I was so put of practice with shopping with Lilly that I had forgotten what an ordeal it could be. Lilly could out shop anyone, and though we had fun, I usually had to drag her out of the stores. I was now coming to realize that Lilly may have met here match in Lynn. It was going to be a long weekend I thought to myself as we checked into the hotel.

* * *

><p>He had followed them all the way from Neptune. Had watched them laugh and chat through out the whole journey. 'how dare she be so happy.' he thought grinding his teeth in anger. 'If she thought she could destroy his life and get away with, then she had thought wrong.' he watched them as they checked into the hotel and slammed his hand against the steering wheel as she laughed again. He would soon wipe that smile off her face.<p>

* * *

><p>Veronica's POV<p>

The weekend was great. We got facials, massages, went shopping, got our hairs done, this list went on. It was the most tiring weekend I had had in a long time. But I hadn't felt this good in years.

Monday morning, Logan picked us up for school. It was interesting being the one in the front seat holding Logan's hand and needing to turn around to speak to Lilly, it was like we had traded places. When we turned into the schools car park it was like everything stopped. Students and teachers turned and watched as the car was parked. Turning to Lilly I had to ask.

"Are you ready for this?"

"'It's not like I haven't done this before Veronica. I was always the center of attention before, I can do it again," she climbed out of the car and waited for us to join her.

"Come on Veronica, she will be fine. She always is." we got out of the car and joined Lilly who had already been joined by Meg.

As we move towards the school our group begins to grow as Dick, Wallace and Mac also join us. We are walking up the front steps when Madison and Shelly ran over.

"Oh my God, Lilly you look great. You really can't tell you were in a coma for a year. Your so skinny, I'm so jealous," Madison told her pulling her into a stiff hug.

"Yeah it really wasn't the same without you" agreed Shelly as she pushed me out of the way.

"Excuse me I am standing here" I tell her tapping her on the shoulder. She turned slightly.

"Yeah, so?" she turned her back on me again.

"So move, go back to your minions, your not wanted here" I told her.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm not even talking to you, I'm here to welcome back Lilly to her real friends" she grabed Lilly's arm and she and Madison start to drag Lilly towards the res of the 09'ers.

"Get off me skanks. You are not my friends, I used to put up with you, but I don't need to anymore. I now know what's real and what's fake." the points to the two girls in front of her "and you two are most definitely fake…" she pause "In more than one way" she half whispers touching her nose and then her breast. Madison quickly covers her breasts as Shelly hides her nose with a small cry. Lilly then turns away from them and came back over to were we were watching and high fives me. "God it's good to be back."

By the time we all meet up again for lunch the whole school is talking about how Lilly had dissed the 09'ers before school. Madison and Shelly sat at their table glaring at ours.

"So how has your first day back been" Wallace asked as he took a seat and started pulling out his packed lunch.

"Not bad. After this morning most people are keeping there distance, which I am ok with," she answered him. "my classes aren't too ba…"

"Ow" we all turn to Dick who is now rubbing his hand as he glared at Mac.

"Keep your hands away from my fries" Mac told him.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to share" he asks her still rubbing his hand.

"Sure she did. But who knows where your hands have been, so keep them away from my food" we all laugh as Dick sulked.

Duncan's POV

A month later I still haven't worked out how we came to be living in the eastern suburbs of Sydney. I just knew that my parents were now hiding from something. Something bad? What is it they could have done? Why are they keeping secrets? Why were we now using mums maiden name instead of Kane? I was needed to find out. I missed my old life and my friends. There was nothing her to remind me of Lilly. I couldn't visit her grave after a bad day to talk to her. I hadn't made any friends and even if the surf looked good my parents would not let me out of their sight for any longer than they had to. They wouldn't even let us get a TV of give me access to the internet. I was going out of my mind.

Veronica's POV

"Dick has a thing for Mac," Logan whispered in my ear as I sit down in front of him.

I turned to look at our friends a few meters away from where we sat on the beach. Mac was trying to talk to Wallace and Meg and had to keep swatting Dick's hand away as he tried to catch her attention.

"I think you may be right…" I laughed as Logan wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back into his chest.

The bon fire had just been lit and everyone had gathered around watching as the flame grew. The 09er's, never needing a reason to throw a party, were celebrating the beginning of Christmas break. Lilly, with a little help from Logan, had talked Veronica into spending the night in the company of people she hated. The bon fire was the first party since Lilly's return and she didn't want to miss it for the world.

Veronica was glad that at least she had talked Mac and Wallace into tagging along. Something Mac looked to be regretting at that very moment as she tried to avoid the blond surfer.

"He does improve a little when you get to know him better. You just have to understand that that's just who he is but I don't see a future for him and Mac, their too different," Logan said.

"I don't know about that..." Lilly said joining up, "…they could be good for each other, sort of even the other one out."

"Your kidding right, Mac will probably kill him by the end of the night if he continues annoying her," I said.

"Yeah, but your not the most conventional couple either, I saw what was boiling beneath with you guys long before you felt the spark yourselves. I can see those too coming to a boil very soon, maybe by the end of the night… it should be entertaining to watch at the very least, there may even be a little bit of blood if he doesn't watch his hands," Lilly snickered as Dick gave Mac a smack on the ass in a last effort to get her attention.

"Most likely his…" Logan quickly got up to drag Dick away before he got himself hurt.

"Dude, there is something wrong with your friend." Dick muttered as he dropped down beside Lilly.

"No, just you," I shot back at him only to be pulled back once again into the comfort of Logan's arms.

"Dude, come on, I was trying to save you from blood shed over there, not to have it shed here instead," Logan told him

"All I wanted to do was talk," Dick whined.

"Maybe, but didn't your mother ever tell you not to interrupt people when there talking," I asked.

"No she was too busy leaving," Dick huffed.

"Dick, what you need is a lesson in how to treat women," Lilly said.

"I've had more women than Logan," Dick protested.

"That's because Logan, at time's, knows how to treat us so were more willing to stick around," Veronica couldn't help but snicker a little at Lilly's comment earning herself a glare from Logan.

"And keeping someone happy, keeps me regularly happier," Logan decided to add earning himself an elbow in the ribs, "Owww."

He wrapped his arms tightly around me suddenly trapping me against his chest and stopping me from being able to do anymore harm.

"His mouth does like to get him in trouble though," I said as I struggled to free myself.

"But my mouth can do many other things as well," he whispered seductively nibbling on my earlobe before letting his lips run down my neck making me shivered slightly in pleasure. I stopped struggling and relaxed again into his embrace again.

"God you two should get a room already…" Lilly told us.

"No room's around at the moment… I have an idea," Logan released me suddenly jumping up pulling me to my feet as well, "We'll be back…" he ran off dragging me behind him giggling at his behavior as we disappeared into the darkness.

Lilly's POV

"I don't think we will be seeing those two for a while," Lilly stated turning her attention back to Dick, "now tell me do want a fling or a relationship?" she asked.

"With you I might enjoy a fling…" Dick said crudely leaning forward.

"Ewww, Gross… no offence," Lilly said putting a little extra distance between them just to be safe.

"Some taken," Dick sat back glumly.

"Seriously though, it's comments like that that make it hard to take you seriously," Lilly explained, "with some girls it pay's to be nice, pay attention to what they say, take an interest in what their interested in, give them a compliment."

"She won't even give me the time of day," Dick whined

"Have you done anything to make her want too?" I asked

"I don't know, every time I show up she just tries to get away from me," Dick answered with a shrug of his shoulders

"Maybe you make her nervous, she doesn't appear to have much experience in the boy department. She's pretty in a grungy sort of way but she hides behind her computer," I explain.

"So what do I do?" he asked.

"Stop annoying her is a good starting off point. Get her a drink, not alcohol, something of her own choice, ask her what she wants," Lilly suggested and watched as he stood.

"I can do that. Can I get you something while I'm up?" Dick stopped and asked before walking away.

"That's a good start… just a diet coke to start off with," I told him with a smile and watched as he turned and walked a few steps to the other group sitting nearby.

"I'm getting drinks, any orders?" Dick asked.  
>"I'll have a beer," Wallace told him appearing to be little surprised at the question.<p>

"A coke," Meg added, "diet, please."

Dick turned his attention to a still silent Mac.

"Mackenzie, you want something?" he asked again.

"Ginger beer, I guess. Thank you," Mac said.

I watched on with a smile as Mac turned her eyes following Dick as he walk away a puzzled expression on her face.

Everything came to a halt as a scream pierced the air. I jumped up panicked…

"That sounded like Veronica," I said alarmed, staring off into the darkness.

Everyone looked around at each other not sure what to do.

"I'm calling the sheriff," Meg said pulling out her cell phone.

"I'm going to check it out," Dick said.

"I'm coming with you," Wallace joined him.

Some more guys joined them and we watched helplessly as they headed off into the darkness as sirens sounded in the distance.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Veronica's POV

I laughed as Logan pulled me along the dark beach, I ran a little to keep up with his long strides.

"Logan," I chuckled, "slow down a little, I don't have your long legs,"

He stopped abruptly and I ran into him,

"A little warning nex…"

I was off my feet and over his shoulder before I could finish my sentence. We were moving again.

"Logan… Logan put me down," I laugh as I struggle to keep upright.

"Stop struggling," he pats my ass as he talked, "I'm just getting us some privacy."

"I think this is private enough," I suggested, "put me down before you make me sick,"

Quickly he put me down and checks me over,

"I'm fine, just not a fan of being upside down,"

I caught him by surprise and pushed him over onto the sand he looked up at me in shock,

"What? You think you're the only one who gets to manhandle the other," I smirked down at him.

I step over him and lower myself to sit across his midsection,

"Now how bout taking advantage of this nice, quiet, secluded spot you have found for us."

Not needing anymore of an invitation his hands run up my body to cradle my head and he pulled me down till our lips touched, his tongue instantly asking for access to my mouth. I find my hand under the edge of his shirt enjoying the touch of his skin. I shift and hear him moans as I lay myself more fully over his body. A moment later I find myself on my back Logan over me as his mouth explored my face and neck. I feel his tongue taste my skin and start to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he growled pushing himself up on his arms slightly.

"Ticked," I smile up at him.

He looked down at me a moment longer as a smile spreads across his face.

"Logan, no," I squirm knowing what was coming.

"I'll show you ticklish,"

His hands were at my sides find those spots he had discovered years before as I twist and turned underneath him trying to escape his fingers.

"Please… Logan… I'm… sorry…" gasp for air between my laughter.

Suddenly Logan is gone.

"What the he…" I heard him yell.

Logan looked startled by his new position a few feet away from me. A moment later he is on the sand groaning.

"You think you're allowed to be happy with your slut while my life gets ripped to shreds," an angry voice snapped in the darkness.

"Dad?" Logan groaned as I rushed over to his side.

I am yanked back by my hair and scream in pain.

"Leave her alone," Logan pushed himself up and charged at his father.

We all tumbled into the sand as Logan knocked his father over.

Aaron recovered the quickest and was over Logan in a second.

"You think you can just leave me, destroy my good name, your mine, you belong to me" Aaron threw punch after punch then kicked Logan in the ribs as Logan tried to block himselg unsucessfully.

"No. stop," I cried.

"Run," Logan grunted as his fathers fist came down again.

I hesitate not wanting to leave Logan behind. Aaron turned to me,

"Not so fast missy, you don't get off scott free," as he heads in my direction I push myself up off the sand and start to run. He tackled me back into the sand. Pinning me beneath him, "don't think I don't know what you and your old man are doing moving in on my turf."

He runs a finger down my face as I struggle beneath him.

"Mind you, you always were a cute piece of tail, all virginal and inoccent… maybe we can have some fun of our own," I shuddered as his hand cuped by breast. My had shot up and I scratch his face. "You Bitch," he yelled, back handing me across my face, his ring catching the skin on my cheek. I gasp as pain explodes, "I can play it dirty if that's what you like."

I cry out as I feel my shirt ripped away from my body and hands bruise me with their pressure. Aarons had my hands pinned above my head with one of his hands while the other explored.

"Don't touch her,"

Logan had managed to pull himself up and is standing above his father his face red as he struggles to stay upright. His fist connects with his fathers jaw and he looses his balance and fell down beside us.

Logan's POV

Aaron had taken me completely by surprise. It had been a couple months since I'd seen him, my last beating to be exact. I didn't even know he was back in town. Those two months had made me let down my guard.

I could barely move after the beating my father had just given me. I was sure I had at least a couple of broken ribs, I realized as I struggled to take a breathe.

I had known for years I was only considered a possession to my father, something for him to control, to manipulate, to use to improve his image. He had often used those exact words during fights and beatings, _mine_, he'd say as he used his fists to remind me who was boss.

I had tired to keep his attention, give Veronica a chance to get away. I could hear them struggle just a few meters away. I tried to push myself up, and hissed in pain as my arms did not hold me and I collapsed again.

"You Bitch," Aaron yelled and I looked over in time to see his hand come down. Veronica gasped, and cried as she struggled against him.

I pulled myself closer as he hold her down. I was more scared than any of the times he had come after me. The size difference between them terrified me. She could not hold him off, or fight back. He ripped her shirt and she cried out.

No, I was not let this happen again. Not by my own father. Her life had been messes up enough by my what one of our own peers had done to her. There was no way I was going to let this monster put her through that again. Somehow I found the strength to stand.

"Don't touch her,"

I managed to shout as I brought my fist down. I felt it connect as I lost my balance and foward into the sand. Winded I lay there unable to move. In the distance I heard a siren. Aaron must of heard it too as he took off. The world started to spin as I felt a hand take mine and voices shouting our names in the distance.

Veronica's POV

As Aaron ran away I moved to Logan. He was in obvious pain and was barely conscious. I took his hand and cried. Blood ran down his face and I could see his skin darken as bruises developed. I was scared to touch him, afraid I'd hurt him further. I cradled his hand in mine hoping to offer some sort of comfort to him.

"Helps coming," I whisper as the sirens grew louder.

"Veronica," I recognize Wallace's voice as it called out from the darkness and a flash of light ran along the beach as it searched.

"Logan," Dick voice also appeared not far behind.

"We're over here," I called back, "please help," I cried as their figures appeared.

"Oh, God," Wallace was the first to reach us.

"Dude," Dick ran into Wallace as he stopped suddenly.

"He needs help. Help him," I cried.

Other had gathered around looking at the scene in front of them. Their friend was obviously badly beaten and unconscious while his girlfriend was curled up beside him holding his hand face tear stained, shirt it tatters hanging from her arms.

"I'm going to wave down the sheriff, make sure an ambulance is on the way," someone offered and ran off in the direction of the parking lot.

"Here take this,"

Dick whipped of his shirt and pulled it over my head and I automatically pushed my arms out the sleeves, it covering me almost to my knees. Wallace was down on the sand beside Logan,

"Man, he doesn't look good," Wallace looked at Dick before turning to me, "what happened? Who done this to you?" he questioned.

"Oh, God, someone needs to call Lynn," I suddenly realized.

"It's okay," Dick tried to reassure her.

"No, no. you don't understand," I cried, "he will go after her next."

"Who? Veronica, you have to give us more information." Wallace asked rubbing my arm trying to calm me.

There was a commotion behind them. One off the sheriffs cars was on the beach heading towards them, an ambulance right behind it.

"Wallace, call my dad. Tell him he needs to get over to Logan's and get Lynn out of there," I instructed "…there no time to argue, every minute counts,"

Wallace's POV

Veronica was scaring me. To find her and Logan obviously attacked was not how he had expected this night to end.

He pulled out his phone as she had instructed and dialed her Mr. Mars number as a deputy pulled his friend away from her boyfriend so that the paramedics could get at him.

"Mars investigations," Keith Mars voice brought his attention back to the phone at his ear.

"Mr. Mars, it's Wallace, Veronica friend," I told him, "I can't explain, but Veronica said you need to get Lynn out of her house,"

"Why? What's happened? Why'd she not call me herself?" Mr. Mars shot a question after question.

I heard another voice questioning Mr. Mars on the other end of the line,

"I… I'm not sure…" the phone was taken from me.

"Dad…"

Veronica had approached while I had made the call, a paramedic next to her, she brushed his hand away from her face as she tried to talk to her father.

Veronica, what hap…" she cuts him off.

"Aarons in town, he just attacked Logan…" this time he cuts her off.

"Is he okay?"

"We're about to head to the hospital. Get Lynn, he'll go after her next,"

"She's with me, we were just finishing dinner. What hospital?"

Veronica asked the paramedic that was trying to examine her, got the answer they needed, the paramedic began to argue with her so I took the phone back and told Mr. Mars. I hung up quickly not wanting to be asked anymore questions I was sure I wouldn't be able to answer. Anyway, now I had one of his own.

"Who's Aaron?" I asked earning myself a glare from the paramedic.

"Aaron Echolls, Logan's dad," she told me bluntly as the paramedic ushered her away.

I watched as Veronica climbed into the ambulance beside Logan. She took his hand just before the doors closed. The siren wailed and the ambulance took off. The crowd at the scene had grown and the deputy's were asking questions to those close by.

He saw the girls approach and he moved towards them. Dick must have noticed them as well as he met up them as they came to a stop. Meg had obviously been crying, Lilly looked panicked, Mac nervous.

"What happened?" Lilly was first to ask.

Lilly's POV

We saw a couple of the guys running toward the sheriffs car as it came into view, followed closely by an ambulance. One of the guys jumped into the sheriff car and it took off the beach. The other guy ran off after them.

"This is not good," Lilly mumbled to herself looking over at Meg and Mac.

Meg was clearly getting worked up and Mac was trying to comfort her while looking upset herself. Lilly walked over to them.

"I think we need to go find out what's going on… we could be getting worked up over nothing," Lilly suggested.

"But, what if…" Meg sniffled not able to finish her sentence.

"No, we will not speculate," Lilly ordered, Mac nodded in agreement while Meg continued to sniffle as she followed.

I could see that the vehicles had stopped a few hundred meters down the beach, their flashing lights giving away there location.

The Ambulance left just as they were approaching. Wallace and Dick headed towards them from different directions.

"What happened?" I asked straight away.

"It's not good, they were attacked," Wallace explained.

Meg let out a cry, Mac gasped and I closed my eyes blocking them all out for just a moment.

"Where are they headed?" Wallace told us, "then lets go," I directed and turned not waiting to see if I was being followed.

We raced up the beach and separated as we climbed into two cars. Dick and Mac had both driven themselves, Meg had come with Mac while Wallace and I had gotten a lift with Logan and Veronica. We passed Logan's car at we took off.

"Has anyone called Keith or Lynn?" I ask Dick as he drove.

The others had gone with Mac, I didn't want to leave Dick alone so had followed him to his car. Dick shrugged,

"I think Ronnie asked Wally too before they got taken away,"

"Did she say what happened?" I was grateful that at least Veronica was okay enough to ask someone to call her father.

"No but she was worried about Lynn, she said something about Mr. Mars needing to go get her."

I looked at Dick, he wasn't exactly giving clear answers. As we reached the hospital Dick parked in the first spot he found, not caring that it was a handicapped parking space. Mac took a little more time to get an actually spot but they were able to catch up with us just inside. We were directed to the waiting area. We all sat down, except Dick who paced.

"Dick, where is your shirt?" Mac asked suddenly and everyone looked at him noticing for the first time it was missing.

Dick looked down at his bare chest as if remembering,

"Veronica needed it," he told us simply and went back to pacing.

A few minutes after we arrived Keith ran in, Lynn not far behind. We got up and followed. They reached the nurses desk, just before us,

"Logan Echolls, he was just brought in," Keith demanded.

"Are you family?" the Nurse asked barely acknowledged them.

"I'm his mother," Lynn told her.

She checked her computer,

"They're taking him straight into surgery, I'll have a doctor come out to see you as soon as we know something.

"Oh, God, my baby," Lynn cried and Keith wrapped his arm around her.

"What about Veronica?" I asked and Keith turned around.

"Veronica?" Keith asked, "What about Veronica? Where is she?"

"She was brought here too," I told him,

"I spoke to her," he turned to Wallace, "what happened to Veronica?"

"She didn't say, but they brought her in with Logan," Wallace explained unable to look at the man glaring at him.

Keith swung back to the desk,

"Veronica Mars," he barked,

"Are you family," the same nurse asked,

"I'm her father, dammit," he swore.

The nurse looked at him before turning to her computer again.

"They're checking her now in the ER, I will find someone who can take you through,"

Keith looked back at Lynn as another nurse appeared,

"Go, make sure she is okay," Lynn told him

Not needing to be asked twice he disappeared. I take Lynn's hand and guide her over to the waiting area.

An hour later we are still waiting. I have stayed with Lynn holding her hand. Wallace is beside me with Meg who has fallen asleep on his shoulder as he stares off into space. Dick and Mac sit across from us heads together also having fallen asleep. I smile slightly at the picture they make, turned into each other, her hand resting on his chest his arm slung over the back of her chair. Dicks eyes opened as I watched, he saw Mac curled up into him and smiled bringing his arm down around her shoulder carefully not to wake her.

"Logan Echolls?" a voice called from behind us. Lynn and I jump up and turn in the direction of the voice. Behind me I hear Mac cry out in surprise,

"Damn Dick, that hurt,"

I turn back to see that Dick had followed us with out thinking and Mac rubbing her head where it had connected with the back of the chair. Any other time I would have laughed at this, instead I turned back to Lynn and the doctor.

"I'm his mother,"

"Your son was brought in with several broken ribs, one of his ribs punctured his left lung. He is still in surgery having it repaired. At the moment he is critical but stable. He should be out of surgery in a few hours and will be moved up to the ICU,"

"When will I be able to see him," Lynn asked.

"As I said he is still in surgery, and will then need to be settled. He probably won't wake up until late morning, I suggest you go home, get a good night sleep and come back to see him in the morning."

"You are obviously not a parent, there is no way I'll be getting any sleep tonight until I have at least seen him and know his going to be okay," Lynn's voice raised as she spoke to the doctor.

taking the hint the doctor rushed off and we returned to our seats and went back to waiting.

* * *

><p>AN: the next part of the story was originally a part of this chapter... it ended up a lot more emotional than I was expecting so I decided to end this chapter here. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This is officially my longest fanfic. This chapter is all Veronica.

Chapter 15

Veronica's POV

Logan had been strapped down to a gurney and put in the ambulance, I climbed in and took his had as one of the paramedics joined us pulling the door shut behind him.

"You need be strapped in," he told me

"I'm fine," I argued

"Yes that might be the case, but we can't leave to get your boyfriend to the hospital until you are safely strapped in as well."

I glared at him but found the belt and strapped myself in. The paramedic tapped the roof and we were off. We were at the hospital in no time and Logan was taken into the hospital, the paramedic telling the doctor what they knew. I went to follow him but was held back.

"Not so fast, you can't go through there. Let get you checked out." a young doctor told me.

"He needs me," I argued

"He needs surgery more at the moment."

A single tear escapes as I allow myself to be taken to another part of the hospital.

I find myself in an exam room, being asked question after question while a cut across my cheek is stitched up.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Does it hurt when I…?"

"Did he…"

"No," I nearly shouted to stop the question.

There is a rush of feet outside the room and the door flies open,

"Excuse me sir this is…" we cut him off.

"Dad," I cried.

"Veronica," he crosses the room and takes me in his arms, "shh, it's okay now."

"Logan?"

"Will be fine, I'm sure. What happened to you? Are you okay?" he asked his eyes checking me over.

"Aaron, he caught us alone, he attacked Logan. I tried to stop him…"

"It's okay honey, everything will be okay," he wrapped his arms around me again as I cried into his shoulder. "that's right, let it all out," he rubbed my back soothing me, "I've got you, you safe now."

"Mr. Mars, can I have a word with you outside," the doctor asked after a moment.

"I'll be right back," dad glared at the doctor as they left the room.

I heard their voices muted mostly by the closed door. Suddenly dad voice rose and I could make out a word,

"No," I stiffened at the sound of his voice.

Their voices hushed again and a few minutes later the door opened and dad entered alone. He took a seat on the bed and took my hand in his.

"Honey, did he…" he asked softly after a moment.

"No, he might of if Logan… he stopped it." I whispered.

"Thank God," he breathed a sigh of relief not knowing how much his response actually hurt.

I began to cry again. Dad shifted and lay me down. I turned away from him no longer able to face him. He ran his hand up and down my arm over and over as I cried myself to sleep.

Voices woke me, I don't know how much later.

"Keith, I need to get her statement," I hear Lamb argue, "you used to do this, you know how it works."

"She's asleep," I hear dad tell him.

"Dad," I called out drawing their attention.

"Ahh Miss Mars, just in time," Lamb smirked at dad as dad glared at him, "I understand you need to make a statement about an attack last night."

"And why can't one off your deputies take it?" I asked.

"Well what can I say, I love your little stories, can't wait to hear who your going to accuse this time." Lamb nearly laughed.

"Stories…" Keith questioned.

"You know, boo, hoo, I was raped, whatever," he smirked.

"Excuse me," Keith's voice raised and Lamb looked at him.

"I wasn't raped," I tell him.

"The truth at last, I knew you had it in you," Lamb clapped.

"This time," I mumbled mostly to myself.

"Sorry what was that?" Lamb moved closer.

"I wasn't raped…" I said again a little louder unable to look at my father, "…this time,"

"This time… there was a last time?" Keith asked moving closer putting his hand on her back.

I nod as my tears start again. Why can't I stop crying? I angrily brush the tears away but they won't stop coming.

"You… you knew about this," dad turned to Lamb.

"You didn't?" Lamb chuckled.

"My daughter is raped and you laugh," Dad voice got louder and louder. I can now hear people in the doorway.

"What can I say, she likes the attention," Lamb offered not taking the hint.

"You son of a bitch," I look up in time to see dad heading for Lamb.

A doctor and orderly stop him before he can throw his first punch.

"Daddy," he shook them off and is at my side, "I wanna see Lynn," I asked.

"Honey, she's…"

"Please," I beg turning away from everyone.

An argument has started behind me but I won't turn around.

"I still need to question her," Lamb told someone.

"I don't think so," someone else answered.

"I'm the sheriff, you can't stop me," he argued.

"You think we would let you anywhere near a girl who's rape you laughed at, that's right we heard you. I will be personally reporting you and I have a dozen other witnesses to back me up.

I silently cry as the room emptied the door shut behind them. Just what I needed more witnesses to my humiliation. The peace soon soothed me a bit but I soon stiffened when I heard the door open. It closes again and someone walks up behind me.

"Veronica," I relax instantly at the sound of Lynn's voice.

"I don't want to cry any more," I tell her through my tears. She laughs lightly,

"It's okay to cry honey, you have held to much in for too long, it needed to escape."

She lay down next to me and let me cry. As my tears cleared I looked up at her,

"Logan?" I asked.

"They know where to find me when they have any news. He was still in surgery last I heard," Lynn looked upset.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to come," I tried to pull away.

"I am happy that you did," Lynn told me not giving me up. "Your father…"

"I can't face," I cut her off, "the relief on his face when he found out that I wasn't raped tonight. It was too much. When Lamb…" I stopped unable to explain.

"He's worried. He loves you,"

"He'll never look at me the same,"

"Did it effect the way I look at you, the way Logan looks at you?" she asked.

"It effected the way you have treated me, how Logan's treated me."

"Did you finding out about Aaron abusing Logan make you look at him differently?" Lynn asked.

I look up at her again, there was so much more to this woman than appearances led you to believe.

"It made me understand him better, led me to give him a second chance. You right;"

"All these this brought us all together, made us closer. I have always liked you Veronica, these last few months it has been as if I have gained the daughter I never had,"

"Trina?"

"Was never mine, she has never liked me nor I her," Lynn explained softly, "you I have always enjoyed seeing, talking to. I was so pleased you opened up to me, let me comfort you. Even if you and Logan were no longer dating I wouldn't want to loose what I found with you."

Lynn wiped away a tear from my cheek.

"Can you tell me what happened tonight?" she asked softly.

"We were having so much fun. There was a bonn fire at the beach, Logan and I wandered off for some privacy," I blushed, "we were kissing and suddenly he was gone. Aaron came out of nowhere and attacked him. I tried to stop him, he came after me and Logan stopped him. There was nothing I could do as he threw punch after punch, kick after kick. Logan just took it and told me to run. I didn't get far. Aaron was on top of me, he hit me when I fought back and pinned me to the ground and ripped my shirt. Then Logan was there. I don't know how he did it but he stopped him. We heard sirens and Aaron ran off. Have they caught him?" I asked.

"I don't think so sweetheart,"

"I was so scared, he kept touching me, he held me down. It made me actually happy that I can't remember the last time," I admit, "I just wish I knew who, I go to school everyday and wonder who it was who took my virginity. How much did he touch me, where did he touch me, did I fight back, did he have to hold me down. I feel dirty."

"Did you get checked after…?" Lynn asked.

"Sort of… as much as I could without admitting what had happened," I revealed.

"Lets get you checked out while you're here. It might make us both feel a little," Lynn suggested.

* * *

><p>AN: Short chapter, I know… but I was aiming for emotional (hope you felt some). I always thought Keith had a right to know what happened to his daughter… now he does (in my world anyway). Hoped you enjoyed it. It will be maybe a week before I get a chance to post again (have to work 7 days straight, ahhh shift work).

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lilly's POV

We were still waiting for the next update when Keith reappeared. One look at his face and I knew something was wrong.

"Veronica," I whispered making Lynn look up beside me.

"Keith?" she questioned standing up.

I got up to follow her, but was stopped by her hand.

"Stay," she asked, "give us a moment."

I sat knowing that they probably just needed a moment. That they would tell us if anything was wrong. They stood near the nurses desk and whispered quietly. When Lynn wrapped her arms around my best friends father and he cried I began to worry. What had happened to Veronica? I looked at our friends who were all asleep again. I stood and moved closer needing to know what had happened,

"I'll let you know when Logan's doctor returns," Keith told Lynn

"Keith…" Lynn rubbed her hand along his arm as I approached.

"Please go, I…" he broke off as I came to stand with them.

"Veronica, is she okay?" I asked.

Neither adult looked at me as they silently communicated. I looked between them but settled on Keith as Lynn left.

"Keith," I raised my voice a little drawing his eye from watching Lynn depart, "Veronica, what happened?" I beg.

"Bruising and a few stitches, she will be released in the morning," he offered in response as he headed to the chairs.

"There's more. I know there's something else," I followed.

"Lilly, it's been a hard night. You won't be able to see Veronica or Logan tonight. I think it would be best for you and…" he gestured around to my sleeping friends, "… I think you should head home, get a good night sleep. In the morning I will bring Veronica home."

"But I…" I tried to argue.

"Lilly, no. there is nothing you can do here now. When Veronica gets home tomorrow she will need your help," he told me his voice breaking ever so slightly.

"Okay, fine. But you will call me if anything changes." I demand.

"Deal. Goodnight," he tried to give me a reassuring smile.

I moved away, nudging Wallace first. He woke, startled.

"Is there any news?"

"No, Logan is still in surgery. Veronica will be released in the morning. Keith wants us to head home."

"But…"

I shook my head and looked at Keith who sat a few chairs over staring at his lap. Wallace followed my glance and looked back at me curiosity and worry mixed in his eyes.

"Come on,"

He woke Meg while I moved over to Dick and Mac. Without too much more argument we left. I threw a backwards glance over my shoulder as we walked out the sliding doors at Keith. He looked broken, slumped over in his chair. I didn't want to leave but I also didn't want to upset him. Something was wrong. I didn't know what. But I would find out.

Duncan's POV

School had finished for the year. It was weird to have school year end in December, while back home they had another six months to go. Summer had arrived down under and the humidity in the air made everything sticky. Mum was pretending to get all excited about a summer Christmas getting the house decorated as if it would distract me from missing my home and my friends. With school out she had decided we would head north to the Hunter Valley to discover some of Australian wineries. I had been set to the petrol station to fill up the car while my parents finished packing.

With the tank full I entered the service station to pay. I did a lap of the store collecting drinks and snacks for the drive when the front cover of the newspaper caught my attention. I did a double take when I recognized Aaron Echolls. I picked it up reading the headline, 'Echolls on the run'. the caption below read 'Oscars winner wanted for assault of teenage son'.

I had always known that Logan and his father had a rough relationship, there were countless time Logan had arrived at school bruised and stiff. He always had some elaborate story to go along with them, and it was hard to believe that his friend was that accident prone, but Logan would never admit to anything so he had let it slide. He also noticed how at ease and relaxed his friend had become after his parents separation. He picked up the paper and began to read.

'A warrant for arrest of Oscar award winning actor Aaron Echolls was issued on Friday after Logan Echolls was brutally attached by his father. For years Aaron Echolls has been seen as the family man of Hollywood. It came to the shock to many when just a couple of months ago his wife, Lynn Echolls, of nearly 20 years filed for divorce.

Logan was rushed into surgery with a collapsed lung and at time of press was described as critical but stable. It has also been reported that, Logan's unnamed girlfriend was also attacked. Unconfirmed reports suggest that Aaron attempted to rape his teenage sons girlfriend. '

I couldn't believe it. My best friend was in hospital, had surgery after being attacked by his own father and I couldn't be there for him. In the last year he had stood by me when Lilly… when I broke up with Veronica… wait. Veronica. Logan had said something, he liked her. Logan had a girlfriend, no it couldn't be, could it? Veronica and Logan. Logan and Veronica. No, there was no way. But what if…?

"Hey, kid," I turned to the voice calling from behind me, "this isn't a library. Buy it or put it back."

I look at the clerk and back at the newspaper in my hand. I took the paper to the counter paid for it and the petrol and headed back to my car forgetting everything else. Throwing the paper on the seat beside me I started the car and headed towards home. After going a couple of blocks I pull over and put the car in park. I looked at the paper again and read on.

'A joint statement released from the Lynn and the hospital confirmed that Logan made it through surgery but had yet to wake up. Any follow up questions were declined.

Seen leaving the hospital in the early hours of the morning were several of Logan's friends including the son of millionaire entrepreneur Richard Casablancas

and Logan's ex-girlfriend Lilly Kane.'

I sit back in astonishment. Lilly, how could anyone make such a mistake as include her in their story. She had been dead for over a year, everyone knew that. I could feel the anger grow inside me as I look back down at the page. It definitely said Lilly Kane… and more.

'Lilly Kane, who returned from the dead several weeks ago, has kept a low profile since getting out of hospital and returning to school. Her family has not been seen since the press conference held by Jake Kane announcing his daughter waking from her year long coma.'

I blink away angry tears as I hit the steering over and over. My parents had lied to me. Lilly was alive, how dare they. She was, is my sister. So why had we left, moved to another country? What else weren't they telling me? I wanted to storm home and throw the newspaper in their faces and demand answers, but most of all I wanted to see… to speak to Lilly. I wanted to go home to Neptune.

* * *

><p>Duncan's found out about Lilly. How will he react when he confirms the truth about Logan and Veronica? What do you think?<p>

I'm tempted to do part of the next chapter in Keith's POV, good or bad idea? I've kept this chapter short as I've been busy . This was more of a filler chapter paving the way to Duncan's return. Will have more about Logan next chapter.

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Keith's POV

I was a bad father. I stood outside my daughters hospital room helpless. My daughter… how could I not have known, seen it. She had changed so drastically a few months after Lilly's attack. I had of course noticed the physical changes. her hair cut off, the clothing change, the smiles that no longer reached her eyes, but never pushed.

She was upset, she was aloud to be. Her best friend was in a coma, her mother abandoned her, her boyfriend had dumped her, her friends deserted her. The problems at school were brushed aside with barely a word, she gave no impression that she had be hurt, tormented or attacked, so I just stopped asking hoping she would tell me if things ever got out of hand.

Instead I concentrated on how proud I was at how strong she had become. How she was becoming her own person. No longer in the shadow of the Kane kids. I should have paid more attention. I was the adult, not her. I had been so busy setting up my new business, moving and pretending that everything was going to be okay. I hadn't thought she was pretending as well.

I sat alone in the waiting room. Lynn, Veronica had wanted Lynn. Lynn had known. I hadn't pushed for details but I had questions I wasn't ready to ask.

Veronica and Logan had been talking again for a few months now. During this time they had been formed a relationship. They talked, shopped, had meals together. Then it dawned on him. Veronica hadn't mentioned her mother in months. Lynn had become a mother figure to his daughter. Teenage girls needed there mother's. Veronica needed her mother. He had tried to fill the gap after Leanne had left and though they had become closer something was always missing.

_Flashback_

"_Keith?" Lynn had approached me before I had even realized I was reached the waiting room, "Keith, is Veronica alright?" she asked a hand rested gently on my shoulder._

_I had looked up and met her eye's, I felt a tear escape as it ran down my cheek. Her arms wrapped around me soothing me only a little. We stayed like that for several minutes before she withdrew a little._

"_Keith, talk to me. How is she?" Lynn asked looking at me with concern._

"_How is she ever going to be okay?" I asked her, "how can I ever make this okay?"_

"_What, Keith you need to explain, I don't understand. Is she hurt? What happened?"_

"_The doctor's… they… they thought that…" I struggled to find the words._

"_What? Your scaring me Keith,"_

"_Her clothes were ripped, she has some defensive injuries," I chocked as the words came out._

"_Oh God, did he…?"_

"_No… no, Logan stopped him."_

_I could feel the relief in her body and I didn't want to continue,_

"_but it has happened before," _

_She stiffened,_

"_She is asking for you."_

"_Of course," she told me pausing just a moment, "Keith, I know this is hard but you have an amazing daughter. She has been dealing with this for a while and…"_

"_Wait, hold on. You knew?" I pull away from her._

"_Keith, I… yes I knew. It accidentally came out a few months ago. She didn't know how to tell you. She thought it would change the way you look at her."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_It wasn't my story to tell? I should…" she gestured to the doors behind me._

_I nod absorbing the information._

"_Thank you," I tell her, "thank you for helping her while I can't."_

"_Could you, when Logan…"_

"_I'll let you know when Logan's doctor returns," _

"_Keith…" Lynn paused as she rubbed her hand along my arm._

"_Please go, I…" I brake off as Lilly appears beside us._

"_Veronica, is she okay?"_

Present

"Logan Echolls"

I am pulled from my thoughts as a doctor enters.

"Yes," I stand and approach him.

"Are you family?" he asked looking at me suspiciously.

"No, but I can take you to his mother," he continued eyeing me, "she is in the ER," I explained.

He nodded and turned, I follow him, directing him to Veronica's room once we had reached our destination. With a knock he opened the door. I follow him inside slowly. On the bed Lynn is lying on the bed holding Veronica as she slept. She looked over as we entered. Silently she raising a hand to her lips asking us to keep quiet. I approached the bed taking in the sight of my sleeping daughter. She looked comfortable and relaxed in her sleep though tear marks still covered her cheeks. I turn my focus to Lynn hoping that my eyes are able to portray the gratitude I am afraid to speak aloud. She offered me a soft reassuring smile before acknowledging the doctor behind me.

"My Son," she asked.

"Is in recovery. They were able to repair the lung. He will be monitored overnight in case of any complications."

"When can I see him?"

"He is getting settle, but we can get you in there shortly. We will be keeping him unconscious for at last the next twelve hours to allow some time for his body to recover."

"Thank you Doctor. If you could be so kind as to let me know as soon as I can see my son it would be appreciated."

After the doctor left us I take Lynn's hand in mine rubbing my thumb over her palm softly,

"This may be the wrong time to tell you this, I love you."

* * *

><p>AN: I know its short but I just wanted to add Keith's POV before I move on to the next part of the story<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Logan's POV

We had yet to celebrate Christmas which had been a couple of days ago. Veronica, Lilly, Mum and Keith had spent most of the day at the hospital with me. Conversation had been kept light but you could feel the tension of what was not being said. It had been decided that we would wait until the day after I got out of hospital before we would have a proper Christmas.

I felt bad for Mum and Lilly. For Lilly as it was her first christmas after everything that went on with her family and her coma. She said that she was fine and that we were more her family than her Mother and Father but we could tell she missed Duncan.

Mum had planned a big Christmas, decorated the house, and bought the biggest pine tree she could find. Like thanksgiving, Veronica, Lilly and Keith were going to join us. At least we would be able to celebrate Aaron's arrest. The cops had caught up to Aaron shacked up in hotel in Las Vegas. He was in custody with no bail as he was considered a flight risk. The entertainment world was having a field day on the Echolls family. The press were camped outside. One dare devil paparazzi was caught impersonating a nurse. Mum had a bodyguard posted outside my hospital room at all times. Medical staff had to have ID to be allowed entry, visitors had to have pre approved visitation. By the end of a long week I was ready to get out of there.

Today I was getting out of the hospital. Mum was taking care of my release paperwork while Veronica moved around the room packing the belonging I had with me. I sat on the bed, not allowed to help, watching her.

"Veronica," I said catching her attention.

"I need to finish this," she told me tuning back to the task at hand.

I had not seen much of Veronica while I was in the hospital. Don't get me wrong, she had been here. Her perfume hung in the air most time when I woke, something would be moved or added to the room but I knew she was avoiding me. I could tell there was something wrong but it was hard to get her to stay in one spot long enough to talk and I didn't have the speed needed to keep up with her. I could tell she wanted to be there for me but she chose times when I would be unaware of her presence. Mum couldn't or wouldn't tell me what was wrong…

"Just give her time Logan. She'll talk to you when she's ready," she told me with a pat to my hand.

"All ready in here," Mum entered.

"Nearly finished," Veronica zipped the bag shut I did a final check around the room.

"The nurse will be in in a moment with a wheel chair. Keith is bringing the car around," Mum told me.

"I can walk," I protested.

"Sorry against hospital policy," the nurse announced as he entered.

I grumbled as I pushed myself up slowly from the bed. The pain killers helped but I couldn't move too quickly. I stumbled slightly as I took a step and the nurse reached out to steady me.

"And you wanted to walk," I brushed him off.

"A comedian, and a nurse all rolled into one," I mumbled as I lowed myself into the seat.

Veronica puts a box in my lap. She stops a moment as I catch her hand. She offers me a small smile before pulling away and picking up my bag. Mum takes the wheelchair from the nurse and pushes me through the hospital corridors.

The hospital had given us permission to use another entrance to avoid the crowd of paparazzi outside. Keith had come up with the idea of using the entrance for the morgue, the last place anyone would expect to leave from. Keith sat at the wheel of mums SUV as we came through the doors. Jumping out he opened the back door.

After we were all settle Keith got back into the driver's seat,

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." he smirked at us as Veronica and I groaned. Mum laughed.

"So what have you kids got planned this afternoon," Mum asked.

I look from Mum to Veronica,

"Lilly planned a small get together, a welcome home for you," Veronica told me, "She wanted to surprise you, if it's too much I will send everyone home."

"No, it fine. I haven't seen everyone this week."

"We thought it best not to overwhelm you," Mum explained.

We drove in silence for a while. I reached out taking Veronica's hand, and for the first time in a week she didn't pull away even though she still wouldn't look me in the eye. We sat that way for the rest of the trip, a couple of times I caught Keith watching us concern on his face.

It didn't take long before we were pulling up into the driveway of our house. I saw movement at the curtain and was expecting the front door to open any minutes with my friends rushing to greet us. I was surprised that by the time we reached the door no one had appeared. Mum opened the door allowing me to enter first. I headed straight to the lounge room where I could hear laughter and grumbling.

Lilly's POV

The coffee table was full of snack food. Mac, Meg, Dick and Wallace were lying around in various positions on the carpet and couch as they battled it out on Mario Kart. I had positioned myself by the living room window keeping an eye out for Logan and Veronica. We had decided to have a movie afternoon/night, depending on how Logan was feeling, in celebration of his return home. Veronica and I had picked up as much junk food as we could find. Mac and Dick were on entertainment and we had more than enough choices to keep everyone happy.

It had been a long stressful week and we all needed a fun relaxed afternoon. Veronica had been quiet since she had gotten home. I could feel the tension between her and Keith. Keith was extra careful of what he did or said around Veronica and the longer this went on the more upset Veronica got. Veronica kept telling me everything was fine, that she was just worried about Logan but I could tell there was something else. Veronica was never one to keep secrets especially from me, she used to be as open as a book. Lynn seemed to be the only person Veronica let her guard down with. On several occasions over the last week conversations would stop when I entered the room.

"They're here," I announced when the car turned into the driveway.

It was comical watching everyone trying to get up from the tangled mess they had been of the floor, Mac stepped on Dick just before he knocked her over, Wallace tripped over them catching Meg as he fell landing them all in one heap. I laughed as I watched them trying to untangle themselves again, it felt good to laugh, I hadn't had a good laugh in a week.

Mac had landed on top of Dick, Meg was across their legs, Wallace would have been directly on top of them all but had managed to catch himself on the coffee table, only problem was he unable to stand up without stepping on the others. I move over to try to help them, giving Wallace a chance to climb over the coffee table and find some secure ground. He came back around to help Meg up as Mac pushed herself up to a seated position as Dick supported her. Dick groaned and Mac blushed as she realized she was straddling his hips.

"What have I told you about having orgies in my house?"

Heads popped up and turned to the sound of Logan's voice.

"Not unless I'm apart of them," Logan snarked,

I rushed across the room and threw my arms around him.

"Careful," three voices almost shout as Logan flinched slightly.

"Right, sorry," I pull back, "how do you feel?"

"Not as good as Dick from the looks of things," Logan told me turning our attention back to our friends.

Mac managed to go even brighter as we laughed.

"Let me up," she mumbled to Dick embarrassed as she brushed his hands away and struggled to stand.

"Dude, not cool," Dick glared at his best friend as he let her go.

Meg helped Mac stand and she moved quickly to Veronica's side. Dick pushed himself into a seated position hands clasped in his lap,

"Did he…?" I heard Veronica ask Mac softly,

"No, it was an accident," Mac shared.

"It was really funny, I haven't laughed so hard in ages," I offered, "they all went down like a sack of potatoes."

"How about we order some lunch so you can get started on your afternoon's entertainment. How's pizza sound?"

We all agreed and an order was placed. Keith and Lynn disappeared leaving us in the living room.

"Well, what should we watch first," I asked taking a seat on the couch.

Duncan's POV

I was back in Neptune. After being gone for a couple of months I was finally home. Mum and Dad would notice me gone soon. After Christmas lunch my parents had gone for drinks in the city with business associates and I had headed to the airport. They had planned to stay the night before attending a Boxing Day party at a friend's place so I knew I had about twenty four hours before they noticed me gone.

I had arrived back at our Sydney house after making the discovery about Lilly. I had told my parents that I had heard about Logan's attack and asked them if I could head to Neptune as school was out for the summer. They turned me down telling me that it was too soon, we were still settling in. We had argued that Logan was my best friend and that he needed me but they still said no. I brought up Lilly, wanting to visit her grave over Christmas; they shared a look and ended the discussion. After that I refused to go on their trip, I was told sulking would not help but they left me at home.

I had a stopover in Los Angeles before I could get a connecting flight to San Diego. I wasn't sure where to start. Where would Lilly be staying. The only possible person I could think of was Veronica. I knew she had moved after her father had lost his job, but had no idea where. I took a taxi to the hospital only to find out that that Logan had already been discharged. I knew that Logan had moved but had not visited his new house so was unsure of the address. Dick had been at the hospital after Logan's attack, he could tell me. I went to the Casablancas house. Beaver was home and surprised to see me.

"Duncan?"

"Hey, Beaver. I was wondering if Dick was home?" I asked.

"He is probably where he always is these days" Beaver sounded not happy.

"Which is?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Logan's," he grunted.

"Do you have his address?" I asked.

"You don't know where he lives?" Beaver asked confused.

"He moved," I explained.

"People do that, where are you these?" he asked.

"I don't have time for this," I can feel myself getting angry, I count to ten before continuing, "please Beaver, can I get Logan's address,"

"Is this about your sister, she is staying at Veronica's,"

"You've seen Lilly? Do you have Veronica's address?" I asked quickly.

"No, somewhere over near Dog Beach, I think. She probably at Logan's as well."

"Damn it Beav, I don't have time for this," my voice rises.

He finally gave me the address and I leave. Logan's was not far and five minutes later I was out the front of his place. There are several cars in the street in front of the house. I look up at the house for a minute, nerves starting to get to me. Lilly could be in there. Did she think about me? Miss me? Why were we being kept apart? I had so many questions, but mostly I just wanted to see her alive again. Gaining courage I walk up to the door. I can hear voices and laughter, I hesitate a moment before reaching for the door bell. I hear the chimes as they ring through the house and after a moment footsteps approach. The door swings open,

"Duncan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Who should answer the door? I haven't decided yet, it won't be Logan as he is injured. Maybe Keith expecting to be paying for pizza or should it be one of Duncan's friends? I like the idea of it being Lilly because she would have the best reaction. How will they react to him being back? They have been told he was the one who attacked Lilly, will they try to keep them apart? Call the cops? Please let me know what you think.<strong>

**Please review! I take any kind of feedback, good or bad.**

**I have also started a new Veronica Mars story called What If... I hope you will give it the same chance you have given Veronica's Secret.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter got away from me a little. It was not what I was expecting to write when I started. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 19

Veronica's POV

How do you tell your boyfriend you have Chlamydia. Someone had given me Chlamydia while he stole my virginity. It had been the last thing I had expected. Lynn had come with me when I had gotten the results. Lynn had been the one who held me as I cried afterwards. Merry Christmas to me.

I knew I had to talk to Logan. We hadn't actually done anything yet but he had a right to know. It brought back the memories what people said about me, what Logan used to say. Truth rang from there words now, she didn't know where she had been, she did have an STD.

Logan was recovering, I wanted to be there for him, but all I could think about for days was my rape. I felt selfish for splitting Lynn's focus but she was the only person I felt comfortable with. Lilly knew something was going on but with everything that she had gone through since she woke up I didn't… no I was making excuses. I didn't want anyone to know who didn't have to know. Already there were more people than I liked knowing.

Dad had made an official complaint against the sheriff department and Lamb. Something I had kept private for so long would soon become public knowledge. I was a minor so I knew my name would not be released to the press, but my previous experiences had taught me there were few I could trust in the sheriff department.

I felt like a victim. I didn't know who I could trust. The knowing that someone I knew, possibly someone I had once believed to be a friend was the person who raped me. I felt I was losing the control I had gained over the last year and people were noticing. It was harder to hide with so many people watching this time. I could feel eyes on me when I wasn't looking, it made me feel dirty.

We hadn't talked much since the movies started. Logan and I sat on the couch together. He rested against the couch's arm for extra support, I sat beside him careful not to touch him, careful not to move or jolt him. Meg and Lilly were next to me with Wallace between them on the floor leaning against the couch. Dick was lounging on an arm chair with Mac on the floor in front of him. I smiled as I notice Dick playing ever so slightly with Mac's hair. Mac had not seemed to notice yet.

We had just finished watching the South Park movie and had started on Happy Gilmore when Lynn rushed into the living room surprising us all, Dad was not far behind her.

"Turn on the news," she demanded,  
>"Mum?" Logan asked nervously turning towards her,<p>

I picked up the remote pausing the movie and changed the channel. The reporter was covering breaking news, across the bottom of the screen read, Oscar winners house raided as new evidence discovered.

"What is this?" Logan asked turning slightly to look up at his mother.  
>"When your father was arrested I gave the authorization for the sheriff's department to do a search of Aarons, our old house. I thought that they could pick up evidence from his past behavior to help strengthen the case against your father."<p>

Logan squirmed beside me and I lay a reassuring hand on his thigh. I could tell he was uncomfortable with the discussion. He had never really opened up to everyone about what his father had done to him in the past so to have his mother talk so openly in front of everyone was upsetting him.

"I just got a call asking for a statement about your father's sex tapes," Lynn explained upset, "I mean I knew... but how could he..." she trailed off as Dad moved closer putting a supportive hand on her waist.  
>"He recorded himself. Why am I not surprised," Logan said shaking his head, "Tapes... how many are we talking about?"<br>"They haven't release the number but they are saying several of them include under aged girls,"  
>"Damn it," Logan hit his fist against the arm of the couch, then hissed in pain as his body protested the movement.<p>

"I think we'll just..." Wallace gestured to the door.  
>"I think that would be for the best," Dad agreed and I nodded silently.<br>"Sorry guys," Logan told our friends as they got up and started collecting their things, "one of these days one of our get togethers won't end so abruptly. I never thought I would be wishing for a quiet, boring day where nothing happens." Lynn presses a hand to his shoulder.

I pulled away putting adding some extra space between us feeling guilty knowing that I wouldn't be able to offer him one of those days anytime soon.

"Dude, my life could never be boring, too much fun to be had," Dick told everyone.  
>"Well, I could use a break of you as well then," I suggested rolling my eyes making everyone laugh as Dick glared at me.<br>"Not cool,"  
>"Come on Dick, I hear the waves calling you," Mac told him drawing his attention away from me.<br>"Sweet, beach here I come," looking at Mac, "anyone else in,"

Mac fidgeted under his glaze,

"I'll join you, if you can give me a ride," Wallace told him  
>"No problem dude," Dick said not taking his eyes off Mac.<br>"I guess I could use some sun." Meg added.

They turned to Mac waiting,

"Fine, I'm in," Mac huffed.  
>"Sweet," Dick threw his arm over her shoulders;<p>

Lynn moved to take a seat on the now empty arm chair, Dad perched himself on the arm beside her. A phone started to ring and Lynn sighed and moved to get back up,

"I'll get it," Dad told her getting up.  
>"Thanks Keith," she told him with a half smile as she turned back to the TV.<p>

"Can we stop at my place so I get my plane?" I heard Wallace ask the group as the door bell rang.

"Damn it, why can't they just leave us alone," Logan demanded.  
>"You don't know it's the press," I offered,<br>"Who else would it be, everyone else is here," I shrug, he had a point.

"We'll take care of it," Dick offered as they turned to leave.

I suddenly noticed that Lilly hadn't said anything for a while; she was sitting surprisingly quietly absorbed in watching the news. She looked... surprised, a little confused and panicked.

"Lilly..." I am cut off by a gasp as the door opens

"Duncan," Dick sounded surprised.

Dick had stopped in the doorway, Mac, Wallace and Meg close behind him just staring mouths gaping.

"Duncan?" I breath in looking over at them.  
>"Dude, where have you been," Dick asked pulling his friend into a hug.<p>

Duncan was pulled into my line of vision by this action. I gasp and turn back to Lilly who has spun around in her seat.

"Duncan," she whispers as tears appear in her eyes.  
>"Lilly," Duncan pushes Dick out of the way as the others quickly get out of the way.<p>

They stared at each other for a moment before they rush towards each other. They threw their arms around each other as we all just stare at them. I knew Lilly had missed her brother but...

"Duncan. What are you doing here?" Dad asked the question before I had a chance too.

I heard the door close and look up, the others had left. The siblings didn't appear to hear his questions as they asked an assortment of their own.

"How?"

"Where have you been?"  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"Mum and dad, are they with you?"  
>"I've missed you so much,"<p>

They were both crying now as they sat down together on the floor not letting the other go. I look at dad, he seems worried. I turn to Logan who looks dumbfounded. Dad is the first to move, he stops beside them and places a hand lightly on Duncan's shoulder.

"Son, I think we need to talk," he told him.  
>"Mr Mars," Duncan acknowledged him taking his eyes off his sister for just a moment.<br>"Duncan, are your parents with you?"  
>"Ahhh..." Duncan looked away.<br>"Do they know your here?" he asked as Duncan squirmed a little.  
>"Not exactly," Duncan admitted.<br>"We need to call your parents," Dad told him, "It's important they know where you are."  
>"They wouldn't had let me come," Duncan looked back at Lilly, "when I read...I had to see for myself. How could they do this to me, to us. They knew how hard these last 15 months had been on me. How dare they,"<br>"Duncan, calm down. It's okay. Your here and I'm fine," Lilly reassured his as his voice began to rise.

"Lilly... I think" dad decided to take another approach.

"No, I don't care what they said, it wasn't him," Lilly insisted.

"What?" Duncan asked confused.

"You don't know that," Dad told her speaking over Duncan.

"I might not remember the actual event but it wasn't Duncan." she paused turning to dad, "I think, I mean, the news, I had a flash, I mean… I think I…"

She turned to Logan,

"A shot glass and a letter?" she asked.

"The day of your attack, I left them in your car at the car wash," Logan told her.

Keith and Duncan turned to him surprised.

"Right… I came back from Mexico early," Logan admitted.

"Logan…" Keith started.

"Dick and Beaver covered for me… it wasn't me, I wouldn't hurt Lilly," Logan interrupted him

"He didn't…" everyone turned back to Lilly.

"The letter was a goodbye," Logan confessed.

"What?" I am shocked.

"I realized that it was over, for good, I wasn't in love with her and she wasn't in love with me," he explained to me.

"It's true," Lilly added, "I think I went to your place after I read the letter. I think I wanted to talk to you. I remember the pool house."

"The pool house," Logan asked.

"It's where you hid out to avoid your dad, you were always in there,"

"True," Logan agreed.

"The tapes, I remembered something," Lilly pointed at the TV, "I was in the pool house, waiting, there was something on the ceiling fan. I found a recording device, video tapes," Lilly told us, "I recognized some names, including my own. I thought…" she looked at Logan with a shake of her head, "it doesn't matter, I took them. As I rushed out of there I ran into Aaron. I got home and watched the tapes. You and I were on one of the tapes," I gasp and Logan looks at me, "The others had your dad. He would look at the camera as…" Lilly continued until Logan kicks the coffee table.

"Damn it to hell," I jump up as he yells and move away, "Veronica."

"No," I walk out of the room not wanting to hear anymore.

I run out of the house. I keep going even though I hear my father call after me. It is too much, everything it too much. I keep running. Houses come and go, streets and I keep running. My chest starts to hurt but still I run. I don't know how far or how long I run but I don't slow down till I see the beach in front of me. I pause for just a moment to stare out at the waves crashing onto the sand. That how it felt, everything just kept coming crashing onto me. I kick off my shoes not caring where they land. I cross the sand heading towards the water.

Mac's POV

We had left quickly and quietly after witnessing Lilly's and Duncan's reunion. Meg, Wallace, Dick and I stood in the yard for a moment looking back at the house.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that," Wallace told us.  
>"Where has he been?" Meg asked.<br>"Why was he gone?" I added.

We turn to Dick,

"Hey, don't look at me, how would I know. One day he was here the next he was gone," Dick said.  
>"It was before Lilly came back. It was after... he got in a fight at school, remember, with Logan," Meg reminded us.<br>"I hadn't even talked to any of you yet," I remembered.  
>"Ahhh, the good old days," I hit Dick as the others laugh.<br>"Should we be joking around at the moment?" Meg asked us.  
>"I know, with Logan just getting out of the hospital, his dad's arrest, the sex tapes, now Duncan, makes you wish the new year would get here already so we could start fresh," Wallace added, "We don't even know all the details of what has been going on. I'm sure there's plenty they haven't shared. Though this time I am glad to be out of the loop."<br>"Has anyone else noticed Veronica," I asked them  
>"Of course, she's smoking," I glared at Dick,<br>"Not what I meant,"  
>"I know what you mean," Meg offered, "she is quieter; she seems to be pulling away from Logan. Before I used to get embarrassed just being in the same room as them. Now she barely touches him,"<br>"Yeah. I haven't known her as long as you guys have, but remember last year when she was outcast. I noticed in school after Lilly's attack she tried to pretend everything was okay then last December she changed. She withdrew. It was after Christmas break when she cut off her hair and lost the pastel and slowly started to stick up for herself."

We all turned to Dick again.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Dick asked.  
>"Hey, wasn't that around the time of Shelly's party," Meg suggested.<br>"Veronica showed up uninvited," Dick added snapping his fingers as he remembered.  
>"Great group of friends she had," Wallace snapped.<br>"Hey Dude, lay off, we were all going through a hard time and we were just following Logan's lead," Dick defended himself. "Veronica was able to forgive Logan. You weren't here so you don't get to judge," Dick warned him.  
>"Okay, cool it guys. Let not attack each other," I tried, "Lets head to the beach like we planned; we can talk about it more there."<p>

Wallace and I had arrived with Veronica and Lilly, Meg had her own car so Wallace followed her. Dick had his car and I felt bad making him go by himself so I follow him. He is startled when I open the passenger door and climb in.

"Mac?" he looks at me.

"Let's get out of here," I tell him putting on my belt not missing his grin.

He turns the ignition and the car purrs to life.

It was interesting how just a few months could change a person. Three months ago I didn't really have any close friends; I kept mostly to myself concentrating on school and my computer studies. I wasn't bullied or teased; I just didn't exist to most people. When I came across the purity test online I couldn't resist emailing to everyone at school. The idea to sell the results came when one nosey 09'er replied asking for his girlfriends results, as a joke I told him it would be ten dollars. Suddenly I was getting hundreds of requests. My car had just broken down for the hundredth time so I went with it.

"So… do you think… you know if you free some time… maybe we could,"

His hands fidgets with the wheel as he drives obviously nervous making me nervous as well. Dick was a big surprise. Sure he was rude and annoying, he stole my food and then complained about it, he was a sore loser but constantly asked me to play video games with him, he made inappropriate remarks and leered at me, laughed when he made me blush but then out of nowhere he would say the sweetest thing.

"Spit it out Dick," I told him.

"Go out with me," I stare at him a moment.

"Are you telling or asking?" I surprise myself by asking, he looks over at me a moment before pulling of to the side of the road putting the car in park.

"I… ahh… I'm asking," he looks over at me, waiting.

I was the complete opposite to the girls I had seen him with at school. They were all blond and big chested.

"Why?"

"Huh," he said making me realize I had spoken out loud.

"Why?" I asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"I don't understand…"

"Why do you want to go out with me? I'm not your usual type,"

"Usual type, you know my usual type?"

"We've gone to the same school since kindergarten." he seemed surprised.

"I didn't know that."

"Of course you didn't"

I sigh, I don't understand guys. I didn't have any experience with guys, so I couldn't compare what was happening to previous experience. I knew that over the last few months, against my will, I had began to like Dick. I had barely admitted that fact to myself. Dick grew on you, he got under your skin until you couldn't help but smile at the thought of him.

"I like your hair, it's soft and smells good," he said suddenly reaching out and taking a strand, "I like it when a flash of blue appears as you flip your hair. You call me on my bullshit. You play video games with me, normal girls don't do that."

"Normal girls?" I ask not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

"Your different,"

"How is that any better?" I demand

"It is. Babe, seriously, I have more fun with you out of the sack than I do in the sack with other girls."

"Dick," I blush scolding him,

"I really like it when you blush," he raised his hand to my face brushing away some hair.

"Okay," I said quickly before I could change my mind.

"Really," he sounded so excited.

"Yes," I tell him with a shy smile, "come on the others will be wondering where we are."

He ran his hand through my hair one last time and I can't help but tilt my head into his touch. He pulled away put the car back into drive. We reach the beach, as I expected Wallace and Meg were already there waiting for us. They head over as we climb out of the car. Dick is around the car in seconds putting his arm around my shoulders. Wallace and Meg look at us weird.

"What's going on?" Meg asked.

"Mac and I are dating," Dick announced, I cough uncomfortably.

"That was some car ride," Wallace said with a wink.

"It's nothing," I tell them turning towards the beach.

We walk down the sand and Meg puts down a blanket she was carrying.

"Babe, I'm gonna need to teach you how to surf," Dick told me suddenly.

"Excuse me," I asked turning to him.

"I'll play video games with you, you can surf with me," I look at him dumbfounded.

"Dick, you like video games," I explained.

"Yeah, so?" I laughed at his expression as I notice someone familiar walk past. "Veronica?" I call out.

Everyone turns and watch our friend walk down the beach.

"Something is wrong," Meg said quietly jumping up.

I stand up as well as Veronica reaches waters edge.

"She's not stopping," I realize out loud as the boys jump up as well and we all take off down the beach.

Veronica is waist deep by the time we get to the water. We are all knee deep calling to her but she doesn't appear to answer to hear.

"I'll get her," Dick told us,

"But…" Wallace starts

"No, I'm the strongest swimmer. I know the ocean," he pulls off his shirt and throws it to me.

It doesn't take him long to reach her. She appears to be startled when Dick reaches for her. She fights him off but he doesn't give up lifting her into his arms as she struggles. She continues to fight him as a wave hits them from behind throwing them both under. I cry out as they disappear. Wallace had headed deeper in the water and Meg has taken off up the beach. Dick quickly reappears and moments later has Veronica again. This time she doesn't fight which worries me more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some people have asked what was wrong with Veronica, I know it was a few chapters ago but did anyone notice Lynn suggest to Veronica she should be tested, just in case. I was able to use this to bring some information into play a lot sooner than in the show. How will it play out if Veronica knew before she investigated her rape…? Hope it makes sense now.**

**When I started to plan this chapter I was planning to have Lilly answer the door. When I went to bed that night I realized that I was at a point in the story where I could open up on Lilly's attack. I wanted it to still involve Aaron but not to the same extent. I hope you found it believable.**

**I also added the Mac POV section to get an outside POV. Also I like MaDi and wanted to give them a moment. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Logan's POV

"Veronica," I called out as she rushed from the room. I try to get up but with no assistance am unable to. "Veronica," I call louder as Keith follows her to the door.

Lilly has gotten up and followed Keith. Duncan watched them confused also getting up. Mum has moved over closer to the door.

"Veronica," Keith shouts.

"Help me up," I demand to Duncan.

"What's going on?" he asked offering me his hands.

With a grunt I am able to stand. Keith picked up his keys and headed to the door.

"I'm coming with you," I told him.

"Neither of you are going anywhere," Mum said making us both turn to her.

"Mum…"

"Lynn…" Keith and I speak at the same time.

"No, we've talked about this Keith. She hasn't been barely coping, she needs space, she needs time, give her some time," she told them closing the door.

"She's my daughter,"

"I know," Mum touched his arm.

"What aren't you telling me?" I demand.

"Logan,"

"No, no more avoiding. Something has been going on all week. My girlfriend won't look me in the eye, will barely touch me," I notice Duncan jolt a little at my word but ignore him, "What the hell has happened? Why is she not coping?"

"She's stressed. You were both attacked, your father tried to rape her, it brought up some memories."

"Oh crap," I suddenly realize, "the rape," I look from mum to Keith.

Keith rubs his face not looking at me, mum just nodded slightly.

"What rape?" Lilly's voice quivered and we all turn to her, "What rape?" she demanded.

"Veronica was raped… a year ago… at a party," I answer quietly.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Lilly asked softly.

"She didn't tell anyone," I explained, "I found out by accident, we were fighting."

"Logan told me, she hadn't told anyone what happened. She needed someone to talk to," she paused looking at Keith, "she still does."

"Who was it, Who raped her?" Lilly asked.

"She doesn't know,"

"No, she wasn't raped," I hear Duncan mumbled,

"Excuse me?" I turn to my oldest friend.

"She wasn't raped," he mumbles again a little louder.

Keith moved before I could grabbing Duncan by the shoulders,

"What did you say?" he hissed at the younger boy.

"I… ahhh, Mr Mars," Duncan flinched away as Keith presses tighter.

"What did you do?" I yell moving closer.

"Keith, Logan. Stop," I fell Mums hand on my back.

"Your scaring him," Lilly cried from behind us.

"You need to back off, give Duncan a chance to explain what he means," Mum told us. "now."

Keith let go glaring taking a few steps back, reluctantly I move back with him.

"Duncan, talk," Keith demanded.

"I… we… it wasn't rape," Duncan told the floor.

"She doesn't remember, she was unconscious, drugged," Keith cried, "it was you," he said rather than asked.

"Oh, god," I realize feeling sick.

"She was there, she wanted it too,"

"Then why'd you leave her, why did my baby wake up in a room searching for her underwear?" Keith's voice broke slightly.

"Because…" Duncan breaks off with a sob.

"Because he thinks she's our sister,"

"What?" Keith, mum and I turn to Lilly as she came up to her brother who now sobbing.

"Because she my sister, and I knew it! E-even after my mother told me," his voice broke as he cried, "I tried to cut her out of my life. I loved her! I tried not to, I tried not to, but it won't go away!"

"You knew?" I asked her as I realized what they were saying,

"After they broke up, I demanded he tell me why," Lilly admitted.

"You didn't believe him?" I realize.

"I don't know… I mean, I have always loved Veronica like a sister, but mum would have said or done anything to break the two of them up."

She looks over at Keith,

"She showed us pictures of Dad and Leanne at their prom, they were high school sweethearts,"

"That doesn't mean, why would they have let them start dating in the first place…" I break off, "Does Veronica know?"

"No," Lilly said.

"Veronica's mine," Keith announced.

"Are you sure?" Duncan asked hope in his voice.

"I'd know… she's mine," Keith said sitting down.

"Keith…" Mum sits next to him.

I am horrified by what I just heard, I look over at Keith who looks stunned. Lilly has wrapped her arms around Duncan. I stare at them as I realize what I had done.

"You slept with someone you thought was your sister…" as I say the word I remember something else from that night, "it was my fault," I can't help but say

"What?" Keith looked at me.

"I'm the one who's responsible for what happened to her. I… I mean, I felt guilty the moment I found out what hap…"

"Why?" Keith

"I turned the school against her," I can't look at him, "I bought the GHB to the party," I feel my mother tense up beside me, "I drugged Duncan," I admit with a whisper.

"You what?" Duncan yelled

"Oh Logan…" I can hear the disappointment in her voice.

I yelp in pain as I'm pushed into the wall.

"Keith," I heard mum cry.

He is gone in an instant and I slump to the floor holding my ribs as mum rushes over.

"I'm sorry…" Keith said, "…you know what, I'm not. You bought drugs to a party, gave them to a friend who was unaware… I always knew you were immature, irresponsible… but… how could you?"

"I just wanted Duncan to have some fun. You know, he barely even smiled after Lilly…"

"The salt lick, I stopped you… you gave me a drink as an apology," Duncan remembered.

I nod as I try to breath through the pain, pain I deserved. I was the reason Veronica was broken. Everything that had happened to her in the last year and a half was my fault. I didn't deserve forgiveness, she wouldn't forgive me for this. It was to much. I couldn't forgive my self, but…

"We need to find Veronica," I look at Keith, "she needs to know."

I nod silently not getting up.

"I… okay this is not my place, but," mum turns to Duncan, "you need to see your doctor,"

"What?" Duncan asked looking at her.

"Lynn?" Keith looked at mum as well.

"You gave…" she looks at me and then Keith hesitating, "…Veronica Chlamydia."

"What?" Keith jumped up, "she didn't tell me. You didn't tell me, how could you not tell me?"

"I don't have Chlamydia," Duncan announced.

" Sooo… what, two people slept with my unconscious daughter," Keith sounded horrified.

"Oh god," I gasp dropping my head to my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's a short chapter, but I updated quickly that's got to count for something. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to everyone kind enough to review the last chapter. This chapter will go a little more into Veronica's current fram of mind.**

Chapter 21

Veronica's POV

I feel the waves break around me as I head deeper in the water. Each wave tries to push me back, push me down but I fight through them as I am fighting through my emotions. I know I should stop but it was oddly calming having the wave breaking over me. Suddenly I feel hands on me, pulling on me. I try to break away pushing the hands away. An arm goes around my waist and I cry out pushing against the body I am pulled into,

"Ronnie, stop," I hear Dicks voice as I struggle against him.

I am picked up, he grunts as I feel my elbow connect with his face a moment later I am falling forward and water surrounds me, I feel myself roll in the wave. I choke as I breath in salt water. I feel hands pulling on me again and this time I don't fight. I cough several times as I am raised out of the water. I wrap my arms around his neck holding on tight as I try to catch air between coughs. I feel myself lain out on the sand as faces appear over me.

"Veronica," Wallace said as he leans in close.

"Are you okay?" Mac seems to be talking to both Dick and I.

Dick is on the sand beside me. I roll towards him,

"I'm sorry," I tell him coughing as I cough up some water.

"S'right," he sounds like he is trying to catch his breath.

"What the hell happened," Wallace asked as I shake my head not ready to answer.

"Where's Logan?" Mac asked.

"Home," I offer the simplest answer.

I feel someone run up.

"I spoke to Lilly, they're on there way," Meg announced as she comes down next to me.

"No," I push myself up.

"Don't get up," Dick pushed me back down.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," I push at the hands trying to hold me down, "I don't want to see her, him, them, please," I beg them.

"What happened Veronica?" Meg asked as she tried to sooth me.

"Please," I cry.

"We can take her back to my place," Mac offered.

I look at the other pleading them to agree.

"What about…" Meg starts.

"I'll wait here," Wallace offered.

"Okay,

Dick has pushed himself up again and came to stand over me leaning down his hands go under me as he lifted me up again,

"I can walk,"

"The last time you walked you walked straight into the ocean not stopping, for now you get carried," Dick told me as we started back up the beach.

He's right, Dick is right. I… what was I thinking. This wasn't me. What was I doing? I let him carry me to his car as Mac, Meg and Wallace trailed behind us.

I am put in the back seat of Dick's car, Mac climbing in beside, with Meg getting in the front passenger seat, Dick closed the door and walked around the car and got behind the wheel and turned back to us,

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

I nod just a little,

"I need some more time, clear my head"

He looked at Mac, they shared a look I knew I'd need to ask about later, and then back at me,

"Okay, let's get out of here," he turned around and started the car and I turned to look out the window and watched as the beach faded from view.

I knew I would need to start talking. I knew people had questions, questions I knew I wasn't ready to answer. I had spent the last year not talking, people hadn't asked questions. I had friends, better friends than I had before. Not Lilly, but that was different, Lilly before did not share. Duncan didn't, couldn't see the real me. Logan was there but he was not really my friend, he was Lilly's boyfriend, Duncan's best friend. We spent all that time together not really knowing each other. It was probably the reason it was so easy for us to throw away our old friendship.

Meeting Wallace, Mac and getting to know Meg better had taught me a lot about friendship. They got to know the real me, they accepted me, understood me. Wallace and Mac hadn't known the old me. They had known me the least amount of time but they got me, knew when I needed space or just silent support. They didn't pressure me to answer questions I wasn't ready for.

Lilly had been my best friends for years, she had seen me for who I was even if I hadn't seen it for myself. She had also kept secrets. Sure she said it was to protect their friendship… but maybe it was not to test it. Sometimes I wonder if Lilly had ever really trusted me or if all she wanted someone easy to manipulate, someone who would do anything she wished, no questions asked. That was the basis of our friendship. Lilly said jump and I said how high. Having other friends showed that to me. But it also made me realize, how alike I now was to Lilly. I hadn't realized how much I took for granted in my new friendships. I was a bad friend.

In a way the year I was outcast had done me some good. Yes it was hard, but it gave me the time to find what I had thought was my true self. I learned some valuable lessons, mostly the hard way. It made what I had now mean so much more. I needed to learn to give more of myself. As the group had grown and we began to hang out more I felt myself open up more but I was still hiding, I still had secrets.

Logan had managed to worm his way in when I least expected. Find out thing I never intended him to discover, but I had made some discoveries of my own. We had a lot in common. He wasn't perfect, but neither was I. He had proved he truly cared about me, admitted his mistakes, accepted me for who I was not for who I had been. I hadn't been able to fully return that favor. I hated that I was pushing him away, he hadn't done anything wrong. The wrong he had done he had made up for. He was someone who so desperately wanted to be loved but didn't think he deserved the love when offered. He was so open hearted even after having several girlfriends cheat on him, a father who beat him and, until recently, a mother who had avoided her problems. I knew I needed to talk to him, to really talk, about my rape, about our attack, everything.

It took me a moment to realize that we had stopped and that the other occupants were looking at me.

"Do you want to go in?" Mac asked.

I nod as I realize how cold and wet I actually am. I open the door and get out wrapping my arms around myself. Mac climbed out behind me, Meg came to stand on my other side and Dick comes around to join us. Noticing my shiver Mac puts a hand to my back guiding me to the front door.

"Let's get you changed into some dry clothes," she offered.

"I ahh, I should probably go then," Dick said behind us, I felt Mac turn towards him,

"Thanks for driving us," she told him before turning and unlocking the front door.

"I'll call you later," he answered as we walked through the door, Mac turned and waved before heading inside.

"Thanks Dick," Meg added before shutting the door behind us.

"My rooms this way. Do you want to take a shower?" she asked.

I agree, she gets me some of her sweats and a towel,

"We'll be here if you need anything else," Meg told me as I closed the door.

Lilly's POV

Logan was across the room against the wall tucked in a ball, his face hidden in his knees. Lynn and Keith were not far from him talking softly. Duncan was hunched down on the couch. So much information had been said, so much had been done. Would we get past it? How would we get past it? Logan's phone rang on the coffee table. Everyone looks at it as it continued to ring. Sighing I move to pick it up,

"Hello,"

"Lilly?"

"Meg?" I asked.

"Yeah, Veronica just walked into the ocean,"

"Veronica did what?" I felt all eye's on me.

"We were at the beach, she just appeared, something is wrong, what happened?" Meg rattled on.

"Where are you?" I demand as Keith approaches me.

"Dog beach," she told me, "Dick pulling her out… oh crap,"

"What?" I shouted startling everyone.

"Lilly, what's going on?" Keith wanted to know.

"Oh thank god, he got her," Meg seems to be talking to her self,

"Meg, MEG. What happened?" I yell to get her attention.

"A wave, they went under for a second,"

"We're on our way," I hang up and turn to face everyone.

"Where is she? What happened?" Keith demanded.

"Veronica's at the beach with the others," I look at Keith, "Dick just had to fish her out of the ocean,"

"He what?" Keith asked startled.

"She walked into the water, Dick pulled her out. We need to get down there," I told him looking for my shoes.

I find them laying beside Veronica's.

"She made it all the way to Dog beach with no shoes," I realize out loud.

I pick up her shoes to take with us. Keith was the only other person to head towards the door. Duncan was still seated on the couch looking at his shoes, Logan had yet to get up from the floor and Lynn didn't seem to want to be to far from him. It would probably be better for them to stay behind. A lot had been said, revealed and Veronica was not in a state to be confronted with more information just yet, not after her last reaction.

I was worried about her. Veronica had been so upset recently, today I understood why. But why had she kept it from me. Was she ashamed? Did she not think I could handle it? It appeared that a lot of what I found out today was not common knowledge so I knew it wasn't just me. But the old Veronica told me everything, she couldn't keep a secret longer than a few days. That wasn't the case anymore.

I climbed into the passenger seat beside Keith and we made she short drive to the beach,

"There's Wallace," I point and we pull into a parking spot near where he is waiting.

Keith is out of the car first rushing over to Wallace,

"Where is she? Is she okay?" he asked quickly.

"They left," Wallace told us.

"Left," Keith and I exclaim at the same time, "what do you mean left?" Keith continues.

"She broke down, didn't want to see you, what happened?" Wallace wanted to know.

"She's been so upset lately. She won't talk to me," Keith sat down on the bench, "I don't know what to do anymore," he sounded so defeated I sat down beside him resting a hand on his arm as I looked up at Wallace,

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"Mac's, but I think you might want to give her some time, she nearly broke down when Meg said she had called you," I look at Keith,

"What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"She wants space… I think we need to give it to her," he looked at me looking miserable as Wallace's phone rings,

"It's Meg," he told us looking at the screen and then accepting the call.

"Hey, how is she?" he nods as her listens to her reply, "yeah they're here now," I put out my hand silently asking for his phone, "hold on Lilly wants to talk to you,"

"Meg," I asked,

"Yeah, sorry about not sticking around,"

"What happened?" I asked,

"I'm not sure, she hasn't said much. She's in the shower now. I don't know what happened but… she needs time,"

I look at Keith.

"Okay, tell her to call her dad. He needs to speak to her,"

"I'll tell her, I'll call you later for an update,"

"Thanks Meg," I hang up and pass the phone back to Wallace.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The shower felt good after the cold salty ocean. I stood under the stream letting the warm water wash away the salt from my skin and hair. I knew Meg and Mac were waiting on me so shut off the water sooner than I would have liked. I owed them an explanation for scaring them, for everything. As hard as it was going to be I knew I had to do this. I wanted to trust them, needed to trust them. I was only hurting myself by pushing people away when all they wanted to do was help me.

In a way I thought it would be easier to start with them than the people who had known me longer. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel while I dried the excess water from my hair with another towel. After I had dried the rest of myself I pulled on the sweats Mac had given me, relieved that there wasn't to much difference in our sizes. I looked in the mirror and took a breath. I was going to do this, I was going to open up and be honest.

I opened the door and sure enough Meg and Mac were waiting just outside leaning on the opposite wall. They both straightened as I exited.

"You right?" Mac asked straightening.

"Yeah," I answered forcing a small smile, "thanks,"

Mac took us to her room and I sit on her bed crossing my legs. They both sit across from me waiting quietly,

"I owe you an explanation," I finally tell them ending the silence.  
>"You don't have to..." Meg told me.<br>"I need to do this. There is so much I haven't told you, or anyone. I don't want you to look at me differently. Yes it happened but I'm still me. Okay," they nod and let me continue, "I guess I should start with Lilly, we were best friends for years. Duncan was always around too but it wasn't until Logan moved here that we really started to hang out. It was always just Lilly and me before that. At the time, for years really, I didn't realize how much my world revolved around hers. She made all our decisions, what movies we watched, who's house we stayed over, who's parties we attended, even in the end who I dated. As we got older she started testing boundaries, she tried cigarettes, pot, drinking. Sometimes she'd tell me what she was doing, sometimes she didn't."

Veronica looked up at Meg and Mac,

"I have realized my relationship with Lilly was so give and take, I gave she took. Just this last week I realized I have been doing the same thing to you guys now. I am taking advantage of you."

"That's not true," Meg denied shaking her head,

I gave them a look,

"Okay maybe it's a little true. You do ask for a lot of favors, but ultimately they aren't for you, there for cases, people your trying to help. And personally I love it. Your challenging me, sometimes paying me, and…" Mac smiled, "… if I needed help I know you'd do everything in you power to help no questions asked," Meg nodded in agreement,

"You cut Wallace off the flag pole not caring why PCHers had left him there, without even knowing him,"

"You gave both Logan and Dick a second chance even after everything they have done you, that takes a big heart," Mac shared,

"Or a stupid one," I joked a little smiling slightly,

"You were one of the only people to stick by me during that whole purity test thing. That proved to me who my true friends were," Meg added,

"Plus you got to taser Dick," I laughed a little

"I memory I will always thank you for," Meg grinned

"Hey," Mac objected,

"Like you wouldn't have done it if you had a chance," Veronica told her,

"Maybe so, and I am sure there will be plenty of times I would like to take a taser to him in the future… but it is only right that I at least object a little, anyway, he's changed… sort of," Mac told them.

"And that is a conversation I want to delve into more later…" Veronica told her, "but I need to get this out of the way first,"

They had been so kind even if I didn't fully believe it. They made some points that made me want to think deeper on the issue,

"I don't want you to get me wrong I love Lilly, she is the closest thing I have ever had to a sister. You learn to take the good with the bad. But I never realized how much she kept from me until she was in a coma. I felt like she had not been truly honest with me. She pushed me into a relationship with Duncan, then mocked the relationship, and never told me why we broke up even though I knew that she knew why. Now she says that she saw the spark between Logan and me before we did, but that I wasn't ready for it and because she wanted a turn with him first. That doesn't make sense to me,"

I sigh looking at them, hoping they can enlighten me a little.

"At the time you and Duncan made sense," Meg said breaking the silence,

"Maybe to the people on the outside looking in. I did love him but I wasn't in love with him, it was as a friend, maybe even a little brotherly. And it did hurt when he dropped me without a word because I lost my second closest friend."

"It's hard for us to judge, we were bystanders. We got to see the four of you looking confident, happy and perfect. We, the rest of the school were jealous. We wanted what you had, wanted to be apart of it. We never saw the imperfections, except maybe when Lilly and Logan were fighting," Meg explained.

"It wasn't until after that I actually realized I didn't really have any other friends," Veronica admitted, "there were people I liked, like you Meg, but I never really got the chance to get to know them or you. Lilly demanded a lot of attention. That is one of the differences I see in her now. I was surprised, and I mean in a big way, the way she accepted you all. The old Lilly wouldn't have done that."

"Maybe she saw how happy you were and just wanted to be a part of it as well," Mac suggested,

"Maybe," I offered, "I suppose I will need to talk to her if I want to truly understand," they nod in agreement, "We imploded even before Lilly's coma. Logan and Lilly were fighting so much, he was possessive and she hated that. She was planning on dumping him even before the whole kiss thing happened. She would complain about him none stop and then start up with her spy pen and how she would have all these secret lovers, she didn't care if the lovers overlapped, or how it hurt Logan each time she cheated. She never actually gave me any detail about who or what she was up to but there were always signs. I used to feel so guilt about what she was doing but there was never any hard proof. Logan kissing Yolanda was proof I saw with my own eyes. It didn't matter that they were drunk, it mattered that it happened in front of a room full of people. If I hadn't told Lilly someone else would have and then I would have been the one she would have gotten mad at. Either way I was hurting a friend."

I smile sadly,

"Everything fell apart after that. Logan wouldn't talk to me. Then Duncan was suddenly ignoring me. Lilly was supportive to start off with and then just told me to get over it and move on, no explanation as to why. Then Lilly, I had no support but my father. I knew the truth about what happened but I had no one to talk to. Everyone was against me. I was picking spit balls out of my hair being teased and tormented. My dad got fired for wanting to tell the truth, mum started drinking and then left us in the middle of the night,"

I feel a tear run down my cheek,

"Veronica… you didn't deserve any of that," Meg took my hand giving it a squeeze,

"I tried to pretend that it didn't matter, I tried to raise above it," I took a deep breath knowing the next part was the hardest, "do you remember Shelly party, sophomore year," I ask Meg, she hesitates slightly before nodding, "did you see me that night?"

"You were wasted. They were doing body shots off you," Meg told me,

"Body shots," I blurt out shocked, "who… who was it doing body shots off me?"

"The guys, Casey, Sean, John," she paused looking between Mac and me, "Dick and Logan, but it's okay, everyone has drunken high school stories to tell,"

"But that's the thing," I cried out, "I wasn't drunk. I had one drink, only one that I remember,"

"Someone drugged you," Mac gasped

"What else did you see?" I demanded turning my full attention on Meg,

"Nothing, Cole and I were leaving. I wanted to help you but someone else beat me to it," Meg explained,

"Who?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see and Cole was rushing me,"

"Did you hear anything else after that night?"

Meg blushed looking away,

"Tell me. I need to know,"

"Apparently you were very friendly. I heard you were making out with lots of the guys. Madison was pissed because she saw you kissing Dick. They said you were making out with Shelly as well," she admitted reluctantly.

"But nothing about how I ended up in a bedroom without my underwear and somehow getting Chlamydia," I cried, "Did anyone brag about doing me that night, about taking my virginity,"

"Oh god,"

Meg face drained of all color as I felt arms wrap around me,

"It's okay, we'll find out who did this to you," Mac told me softly, "we'll make sure they pay for what they did, whoever it was," I relax a little letting myself cry again.

Meg moved closer joining the hug. We stay that way for I don't know how long. It helped to know that they knew. Lynn had been amazing but it felt better opening up to my friends, it was like a flood gate opened. I explained about waking up the next morning, about my visit with the sheriff. I told them about rubbing my skin raw in a scolding shower when I got home and about taking the scissors to my own hair giving myself officially the worst hair cut ever. The whole time I talked they sat silently listening each holding one of my hand, squeezing them in support when I had trouble talking.

I continued, sharing the details of Logan finding out, the day I spent with Lynn, finally having someone to talk to.

"Don't hate me for saying this but I think you need to speak with Logan. It sound like he felt guilty, he may know something more about what happened," Meg told us,

"And I'm sure Dick will be able to help," Mac added,

"What if they had something to do with it?" I asked in a small voice, "I don't know if I could handle that. It would be like they've been lying to me all this time,"

"It doesn't matter. You deserve answers, no matter how hard some of them may be to hear," Meg told me,

"You have us to support you. In any way that you want. We can talk to them, be there when you talk to them or just be waiting outside to listen after you've talked to them,"

I went on to tell them more about Aarons attack, about the memories and feelings it brought up, my dad finding out about the rape, Lambs mean taunts and how ashamed I was feeling, how unsupportive I was being to Logan when he needed me and how I was avoiding my dad unable to bare the looks he now gave me.

"You need to call him," Meg told me, "he needs to talk to you, he wants to understand what your feeling, he wants to help you,"

"I know. But I see pity, regret and sadness when he looks at me. I can't bare it. I want him to look at me the way he used to. I want to be able to joke around and laugh with him. I don't know if he can get past this," I look at my hands as I play with the stitching on Mac's comforter.

"He won't be able to get over it until he knows everything, can see that your moving on. He's a dad that's what they do. He is meant to be you protector and he probably feels like he let you down," I look up at Meg as she talks,

"When did you get so smart," I asked,

Logan's POV

I was back at the hospital just hours after leaving. After Keith and Lilly had left I found I couldn't get up. I had thought it to be a mixture of guilt and pain but upon finding some blood on my shirt we discovered I had aggravated my surgery incision. I had argued, wanting to stay, to know Veronica was okay but Mum threatened to call an ambulance if I didn't go get checked out. She got me out into the car with the help of Duncan. I could see the tension radiating off mum and I felt guilty. She had been arguing with Keith before he left. She was worried about me but also about Veronica.

Sitting on a hospital bed while the doctor re-dressed the incision point I couldn't stop thinking about Veronica. I had done many stupid things in the past but this was by far the worst. I was the reason Veronica was raped. Twice. I was the one to bring the drugs. I was the one to give them to Duncan. I was the one who turned the school against her. There was no possible way I could feel any worse. I didn't disserve her eye contact, her touch, any of her. She would never be able to forgive me and I could understand that. Some of me wanted to blame Duncan, he had had sex with her knowing she was her sister, but I also knew that he would not have acted that way had if I not spiked his drink.

It had to be me who told her. I owed her the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it just me or has this story gotten depressing. I will try to move the story along a little faster.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Lilly's POV

We left the beach, dropped Wallace home and headed back to Lynn's. I felt bad for disappearing on Duncan so soon after he had shown up. I was still having trouble getting my head around all the information that had come out this afternoon. I felt like I was living in a soap opera. How was it that a group of teenagers could have such complicated lives. We pulled back into the drive way and I noticed Lynn's car was gone. Had Veronica called Lynn, had she wanted to speak to her again over me. I knew it was wrong but I felt jealous. Had in a way felt jealous ever since I woke up in the hospital to find out that my best friend had moved on while I lay in a coma. She had made friend, good friends, found a new best friend. I had watched her with all these knew people and could not help but miss our old friendship.

Duncan was on the phone and didn't notice as we entered,

"… I had to come back," he said, "… how could you not tell me she was alive. You saw how unhappy I was and you let me believe…" he trailed off, "…NO. I am sick of your excuses,"

I could see him getting worked up and moved towards him laying a hand on his back, he jumped slightly and he turned toward around as I took the phone,

"Hello,"

"Lilly?"

"Mum," it was amazing to hear her voice for the first time in over a year, I never realized I could actually miss her,

"Lilly, you should be with you brother,"

"He was the one who showed up here,"

"It isn't safe for you,"

"He did not attack me," I nearly shout,

"You remember?"

"No, not completely. I am putting it back together slowly,"

"I've missed you," she stunned me by saying, "Lilly?"

"I'm here…"

"How are you?"

"How can you ask me that," I am suddenly mad, "I have been awake for a couple of months, not that you gave a damn,"

"That's not true. I was protecting you,"

"By taking my family away," I demand, "you have no idea how it felt to wake after a year to find my whole world turned upside down,"

"I…" she broke off,

"No, I don't want to hear it. If you want to talk to me further we do it face to face," I hung up the phone and sagged against the couch.

Duncan is still beside me with Keith watching on,

"Sorry," I tell them, "she makes me so mad," I throw the phone onto the couch and turn to Duncan wrapping my arms around him again, "I am so glad you're here,"

"Me too," he replied softly.

"Do you think they will show up?" I can't help but ask out loud,

"I think they will have too," Keith told me,

"I'm sure they just want Duncan back," I realize unhappily taking a seat on the couch,

"They want you as well," Duncan joined me,

"I was nothing but a burden for them,"

"That's not true,"

"It is. I went out of my way to upset them, it was like a hobby to me,"

"They love you. You weren't there after we found you. I had never seen mum cry before,"

"Celeste Kane. No I don't believe you,"

"That doesn't make it any less true,"

"Where's Lynn and Logan?" Keith asked interrupting,

"Lynn had to take Logan back to the hospital, he popped some stitches or something,"

"Crap," Keith swore and I could see the worry in his face,

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he didn't want to go but Lynn made him," Duncan told us, "Did you find Veronica?"

"She needs some more time," I answer for Keith, Duncan nods, "we should probably let her know about Logan,"

Veronica's POV

It felt good to have talked, like a weight had lifted from my shoulders, but it was a relief to have the focus taken off me.

"So your dating Dick now?" I asked Mac,

"I have a date with Dick," Mac corrected me,

"But you like him. I can't believe someone as smart as you actually likes Dick," I replied,

"You should have seen them at the beach before, he looked so proud to be able to put his arm around her," Meg grinned making Mac blush, "Is he as good a kisser as he thinks he is?" I laugh as Mac goes redder,

"I… we… I don't know. We haven't kissed," she admitted,

"That can't be right," I state,

"I think I'd know if I was kissed," Mac argued,

"No, I mean… Dick is all about the touching. He is normally all over his girlfriends,"

"You don't think he really like's me," Mac looked hurt,

"No. it is obvious how much he likes you. I think he might be acting like this because he actually really likes you," I leaning forward to reassure her, "I don't think all those other girls ever really mattered to him.

"He dated Madison for like two years," Mac said

"But he never actually liked her. They were all about show, status," Meg said,

"Sooo… what I really want to know is… when did you realize you liked Dick?" I asked,

"Don't say it like that," she huffed and we laughed, "I don't know," Mac told us, "he was so immature and annoying, always getting in my face," I nod remembering what it was like when we were all first hanging out together, "this last week he has been so sweet and considerate. He grows on you,"

"Like a weed," I add,

"Veronica," she glared at me, "I don't know if it going to go anywhere but I've never felt like with anyone before," she admitted,

"Ahhh," Meg sighed, "I miss having a boyfriend. Veronica has Logan, you have Dick,"

"You can have Wallace," I told her, "he's cute, a basketball to your cheerleader, he's a great guy, you're a great girl. A match made in heaven if you ask me,"

"As nice as that sounds, were already in the friendship sphere and I don't feel that way about him," Meg shared,

"What about Duncan?" Mac asked, I wince,

"I don't think that's a good idea,"

"Because he's your ex?" Meg asked.

"No, it's complicated. It's not my place to tell you but I think it would be for the best if you didn't go their," I look between them, "plus who knows how long he will be around for," I added.

"Do you know why he's back?" Meg asked,

"Again it's complicated. I need to talk to my dad and Lilly before we can get into that,"

Meg's phone rings, she looks at the screen and leaves the room to answer it. I turn my attention back to Mac,

"When's the big date?"

"We didn't get that far,"

"Where do you think he will take you?"

"No idea,"

"Your no help," I threw my arms up in the air dramatically,

"Sorry, the afternoon took an unexpected turn before we got down to details,"

"Sorry," I look down feeling guilty.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm happy that you told me. I was needed more here than there,"

"On the beach earlier… he really has changed," I tell her, "As much as I may joke about it, about him, he's not a bad guy. Just not always the smartest,"

"That's one of the things I like about his. He helps me unwind,"

"I don't think I want to hear this," I cover my ears and hum,

"Not like that," Mac laughs pulling my hands down, "I can get so involved in my computer or school. Dick is a distraction. In a good way," she reassured me, "he makes me laugh,"

"Laughter is important," I agree, "Logan is the same with me. I had become so detached from everything. Wallace helped but it wasn't until Logan that I began to let myself have fun again,"

As we talked Meg had re-entered the room,

"Hey," she interrupted, "that was Lilly," I could tell something was wrong by her expression,

"What?"

"Logan is back in the hospital," she told us,

"What?" I jump up moving over to her, "is he okay?"

"They think he popped some stitches,"

"I need to see him," I realize out loud, "can you take me?"

"Of course," Mac agreed,

We head out to Mac's car climbing in. I didn't like it that I may be the reason Logan was back in hospital. Had he tried to come after me. I shouldn't have freaked out like that when he still wasn't well. I was making this worse for him. It doesn't take us long to reach the hospital. I ran to the nurses desk asking for Logan. After been given the whole family speech I reach for my phone only to realize I didn't have it. It was at Logan's in my bag.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For some reason my other story 'What could have been,' is coming to me a lot quicker than 'Veronica's Secret' at the moment. I am trying to post at least once a week, please be patient.**

**Thanks for all the reassuring comments posted for the last chapter. It was nice to hear the support and has helped me move along. I am hoping to wrap this story up soon but as I am not one who plans ahead I can't tell you how much more there is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it a little lighter after all the angst in the last few chapters.**


	24. Chapter 24

_Note: Please ignore the last part of chapter 23. I realized it didn't make a whole lot of sense when i re-read it. I will be updating that chapter shortly. _

_Instead of going to the hospital to see Logan Veronica decided to remain at Mac's to avoid there issues a little longer._

Chapter 24

Keith's POV

I sat at the kitchen table nursing my now cold cup of coffee. How had things gotten so messed up. I think of Leanne… I had known for years she wasn't perfect. The drinking, the affairs… I knew. I pretended like everything was fine. Veronica loved her mother and I wasn't going to come between them. But what if she really wasn't mine. It scared me to think of her being taken from me. Looking out the window with a sigh I am startled to find it now dark outside. From time to time I hear Lilly and Duncan's voices drift through the house but I leave them to themselves. Were they really her siblings. Was Jake Kane going to swoop in and take the rest of what was mine. My job, my wife… now my daughter. The trifecta.

I hear the front door close. Getting up I silently head in the direction of the voices that filled the entrance way.

"Bed," Lynn ordered Logan as she took her jacked,

Looking a little hazy he followed her order.

"Lynn?" I move across the room stopping in front of her.  
>"Never touch my son like that again," she growled hitting my chest before sagging into my arms emotionally drained.<p>

I support her over to the couch and sit down not letting her go. It was nice to be able to comfort her. Too much had been said and done. Cracks were showing in all of us. Veronica needed therapy. It was obvious now but maybe we all did.

Lynn had gotten stronger since leaving Aaron but after so many years of abuse, watching her son be abused she needed help.

Duncan believing he had slept with his sister. Told lies regarding Lilly. Epileptic blackout.  
>Lilly waking up to find out the world had moved on and changed with out her being there.<br>Logan's years of abuse, watching his mother nearly drink herself to death. Losing a ex-girlfriend, finding out she was not dead. Veronica.

The list went on. Just the information revealed today was enough for me to need several years.

How do you fix something so broken. How do we move on knowing what we know. I was one of the adult here and for once I had none of the answers.

Veronica's POV

I couldn't sleep. I could hear Meg softly snoring beside me breaking the silence of the room.  
>After hour of talking we had decided we needed to sleep it had been a rough day and we were all tired yet hours later I was still wide awake. Every time I closed my eyes they would shoot back open to escape the pictures that kept flashing through my mind. Silently I climb out of the guest bed I was sharing with Meg. I needed fresh air to clear my head. I took a jacket hanging on a hook by the door as I left the house as quietly as possible. As soon as the door shuts I realize I have no way of getting back inside without waking the household and I didn't have my cell. With I sigh I walk away from the house. The streets are quiet in the early hours of the morning. Walking through the streets a dog barks making me jump. 'What was I thinking going out alone at this time' I berate myself wrapping the jacket tightly around my body.<p>

After who knows how long I stop and sit down in the front yard of a house. I lay back and look up at the stars. Its peaceful and the sky is clear. I start to search for the constellations dad used to point out when I was a kid. I must drift of to sleep for a short time because when I wake up I realize how cold it is outside. Sitting up I look around to work out where I am only to discover the Echolls house across the road. 'How had I not noticed that earlier?' pushing myself up I realize there is only one place I could find true peace at that moment. I cross the street and find the spare key hidden in its fake rock. Letting myself into the house I creep up the stairs. Stopping the moment I reach the door I want I listen to make sure all is still quiet. Opening Logan's door I can make out his shape asleep in bed. Climbing into his bed I try not to touch him scared I will wake or hurt him somehow. Feeling the warmth of his body next to mine help and once again I drift off to sleep.

I am awakened by a hand rubbing up and down my arm. I realize that during the night I must of moved and am now lighting with my head resting on Logan chest. I look up to find him watching me,

"Sorry," I start to pull away,  
>"No. you never need to say that to me," ho told me catching my arm bringing me back to my resting place.<p>

It is only then that I start to cry. I cry as he cradle me against him. I distantly hear a knock on the door. It opens and I feel Logan shack his head at however it is while rubbing my back trying to sooth me.

"She's here," I hear Lynn tell someone as the door closes again.

I wipe my tears away sniffing. Logan is talking softly but I can't make out what he is saying. All I know is I am feeling too much and it is escaping through my tears. Suddenly I feel movement behind me, another hand is smoothing my hair before my head is kissed. I pull back a little to see dad had entered the room without me noticing I pull away from Logan rolling over and into my dad waiting arms,

"I'm sorry" I mumble in-between sniffles.  
>"Shhh, it's going to be okay, honey. Everything is going to be okay,"<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's not much but I just wanted you to know I'm still here. Let me know if your still reading and want me to keep going. Next chapter is almost done but I don't have internet at home so it can take a while for me to update.<em>

_I've been re-reading recently and I had not realize how repetitive I am at times. I hate how weak Veronica has become in this story and am now going to try and build her back up._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Veronica's POV**

Later I woke again having cried myself back to sleep. I feel a little better. More relaxed. I find myself alone on the bed and push myself up a little to find Logan sitting by the window staring out.

"Logan?" I said softly repeating myself second time before he turns around. He moves back to the bed,

"How are you feeling?" he asked taking my hands in his.

"Better," I told him, "you?"

"Better now you're here," he answers,

"Logan, about yesterday…" I trail off not knowing where to start.

"It's okay. You needed some time…" he looks down as he plays with my fingers,

I can sense his nervousness and can tell he has something to say that he doesn't want to,

"We need to talk," I catch his hands stopping his movement,

"I know. I'm sorry. Everything is all my fault. I have made so many mistakes. Everything that's happened leads back to me. I keep hurting you even when all I want to do is protect me," it all comes out so quickly I can barely make out what he has said,

"Your fault," I repeat the words that stood out the most,

"I know," he pulls away returning to his window,

"No wait. that's not what I meant…" I follow, "I don't understand what is your fault?"

"Everything!" he spins around and starts pacing, "I turn the school against you for no reason, I made your life a living hell. My father attached you. I'm the reason you were raped."

"Wait. What? What do you mean I'm the reason I was raped," I grab him and turn him towards me but can't get him to meet my eye's, "What the HELL did you mean just then," my voice rose as I practically yell at him.

"Shelly's party. I bought the drugs." he said looking at the floor.

"You drugged me?" I yell hitting him in the shoulder. He flinches but does not move away.

"No. No. I didn't drug you… I brought them to the party… I drugged Duncan," he admitted slowly.

"Duncan? What does…? Oh God…?" I sink to the floor as the door burst open

"What's with all the yelling?" Dad demands, Lynn close behind him, "What did you do?" dad is beside me in a moment looking up at Logan.

"She need to know the truth,"

"And you thought now was the way to do it," dad shouted.

"Keith," Lynn warned wrapping a protective are around her son, "We all need to calm down and talk this through. There are too many emotions going around to clearing understand everything we now know. Lets back this up."

"She deserves to know the truth," Logan repeated.

"Not like this, not yet" Keith snapped.

"Enough," Lynn shouted, "Lilly and Duncan are out a the moment. Lets head down to the kitchen. Get some breakfast and we will sit at the table and discuss this civilly." she suggested.

I sit leaning against the side of Logan's bed trying to absorb this new information.

"Veronica?"

I look up at dad who's offering me a hand up. Taking a deep breath I take it and am pulled to my feet. I let go of his hand and walk out the door with the others following me. Entering the kitchen first I pull out a stool from under the bench and sit down. It looked like the others had already eaten. Bowls were in the sink, half drunk coffee sat on the bench in front of me. Lynn grabs it as she walk past me pouring the contents down the sink.

"What can I get you?" she asked turning around. I shrug in response. "I make a mean bowl of cereal," she smiled softly at me and then over her shoulder.

I try to force a laugh at her effort to lighten the mood but it gets caught in my throat. I give a small nod in agreement. Dad moved to the fridge getting out some juice. He poured a couple of glasses and put one in front of me and carried the other past me to the kitchen table. I look over my shoulder, Logan had taken a seat at the table. I take a breath, close my eyes and count to five. I take my glass hop of the stool and take a seat opposite him. I was not avoiding this anymore.

"Tell me what happened that night. Everything," I asked trying to keep the edge off my voice.

Logan looked at me sadly,

"I have a right to know what happened to me," the edge I had tried to avoid seeped in a little.

I look him in the eye and wait. He keeps eye contact for only a few moments before looking down at his own glass of juice. I hear the stool behind me move on the tiles behind me. I assume my dad has taken a seat on the stool as I can hear Lynn pouring milk into the cereal.

I wait, showing patience I don't normally have. Logan still hadn't spoken. I decided to prompt him.

"You didn't drug me. Do you know who did?" I asked, he looked at me and shakes his head,

"No, if I did…" he trailed off.

"Tell me what you do know then," I break into the silence when he doesn't continue.

Two bowls of cereal appear placed in front of us before Lynn moves back out of sight taking one of the other stools.

"We thought you were drunk. You had passed out by the time I saw you and there was a suggestion of body shots," he told us not looking up until he reached the end of the second sentence to gage my reaction.

Body shots. I was used for body shots.

"You don't know how I came to be passed out?" I asked shuddering at the thought of all those people touching me while I wasn't aware.

"Everyone was drinking. Dick said something about shots and you making out with Shelly," Logan offered softly looking away as I glared at him.

"And after the body shots?" Dad bite out from behind me.

"Duncan stopped us. He was so mad. I didn't think. I wanted him to unwind, relax a little. After Lilly… he was so quiet withdrawn… I spiked his drink hoping that he would start to have a good time,"

"Ohhh Logan," Lynn muttered softly.

"Do you know how I came to be in the guest room?"

"No. last I saw you had been laid out on a lounger by the pool to sleep it off," he paused looked at me quickly and then over my shoulder at our parents blushing slightly, "I left soon after with some freshman."

"And that's it. No one said anything else about that night. Mentioned what they did to me,"

"On Monday morning there was talk about you making out with several people Madison would bitch about you to anyone who would listen talking about what a slut you were," he admitted.

"Well that might explain my car…"

I rest my head in my hands trying to add the pieces to my puzzle of that night. The pieces were stating to come together but I could not make out the picture still.

"And Duncan… How?" I ask looking back up.

"Yesterday," Logan offered in response before pausing and looking over me again with a pleading look in his eyes.

I heard the noise of the stools move against the tiles as Lynn and dad got up and joined us at the table.

"Honey, we were all upset yesterday. In the process of trying to understand how you were feeling the topic of yo… your rape came up," his voice broke as he spoke and his arm came to lay protectively across the back of my chair.

"You were talking about me…" I lean forward turning towards him,

"Veronica you need to understand that we are just trying to help you,"

"By going behind my back… hold on… does everyone know?" I asked upset.

"Lilly and Duncan were in the room when it came up," Lynn took my hand and I turn to her.

"What gave you the right? You said you wouldn't say anything," I accused snatching my hand away.

"It was my fault. I didn't think before I spoke… I was trying to understand why you've been pulling away," Logan mumbled, "Lilly heard and got upset,"

"Great, why not announce it to the world,"

"Hey, it was an accident," I'm surprised to hear dad stand up for Logan.

"Duncan surprised us by claiming you weren't raped," Logan continued finally looking me in the eye.

"So what your calling me a liar," I demand standing up.

"No… never," Logan was up on his feet and around the table quickly. "you were taken advantage of while unconscious. No one is denying that. But Duncan was drugged too," he stopped just short of touching me, "he has memories of the night and told us it was consensual."

"Well that's okay then," a tell him sarcastically.

Logan sagged a little in front of me.

"If it was so consensual why did I wake up the next morning alone," I demand.

"Honey, there is more to this than you know," dad told me attempting to take my hand but I shake him off.

"So tell me," I step back taking them all in.

"Maybe now's not the right time for this… your upset," dad suggested.

"And your surprised by this. I have just fount out that for over a year I had been raped only to be told that I was wrong,"

"Your not wrong and no one can yell you how to feel about this but if you want to hear this story it's going to get I hell of a lot harder,"

"I deserve to know the truth," I snap.

"No one is saying that you don't. but honey…"

"Stop trying to protect me. Tell me,"

"Fine, but you need to sit back down," dad ordered turning my previous seat out a little.

I walk back to the table brushing past Logan as I take a seat.

"Logan, sweetheart. You need to sit down as well," Lynn suggested. He nodded slowly retuning to his side of the table.

"Veronica…" dad pauses for a moment, "…God, I don't know where to start."

He looked at me in such a way I became worried about what he was about to reveal. I remained silent waiting for him to continue.

"Did you know that your mother used to date Jake Kane," he asked,

"What? No, when?" I asked not sure what this had to do with my 'rape'.

"They were high school sweethearts. She never did really get over him," he revealed sadly.

"I don't understand. Why does… wait, your not saying…no," I cry as what my dad had just revealed sank in, "are you telling me…"

"Duncan believed you were his sister,"

Hearing the words out loud was a shock. I had dated my brother… but that would mean…

"Am I?" I ask not sure if I wanted the answer.

"As far as I am aware. I can't imagine your mother letting you date your own brother," Dad said.

"But your not 100% sure,"

I didn't know where to look. I didn't know what to think. Was my dad not my dad?

"No, but we can find out if you need to. No matter the outcome you will always be my daughter,"

He gave me a look that made me want to take him in my arms and never let go. I nod a little holding back. I could tell there was still more to the story and didn't want him to stop.

"So that is why he broke up with me?" I look at Logan and then Lynn, "Theirs more to the story though?"

"I mentioned to Duncan he needed to get checked for Chlamydia," I blush looking quickly at dad then Logan in turn. Things got suddenly more uncomfortable, "He doesn't have it,"

"Wait? What? What do you mean he doesn't have it?" I demand forgetting to be embarrassed.

"Veronica, there's a chance there was a second person that night,"

Oh God, I suddenly felt sick. I stand up in a hurry rushing towards the bathroom making it there only seconds before the contents of my stomach appear. I lean over the toilet supporting my head on my arm as I continue to heave. A hand rubs my back. I want to cry and I never want to cry again. I wanted answers. I wanted to get the image of multiple people taking advantage on me. If two people had raped me that night what was stopping it from being three, four… more.

* * *

><p>It's been a while since I have looked at this story, Sorry. Hope it was worth the wait.<p>

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
